Beautiful Chaos
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Granger, tiene lo mejor de ambos mundos, hijo de la heroína de guerra y con un apellido redimido, todos esperan grandes cosas, todos excepto una persona, la única persona que no tolera al chico. Rose Weasley, simplemente lo quiere lejos de su vida, por cosas de las cuales el no tiene la culpa. -Entiende todo es culpa de los Malfoy.
1. ¿Quien eres?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres, espero les guste esta Nueva Historia **_

* * *

_**Beautiful Chaos**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_********__¿Quien eres? _

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Scorpius abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza terriblemente últimamente sufría esas migrañas, habían ido con los mejores mediamos y médicos Muggles pero no encontraban nada medico para sus síntomas.

— ¿De Nuevo? —Pregunto James cuando lo vio frente a su puerta — ¿Te duele mucho? -

Scorpius Asintió y se recargo en la primera silla que encontró, James Sirius Potter era su mejor amigo aunque fuera dos años mayor que él. Habían estado juntos en Hogwarts, para sorpresa de muchos James había sido de Slytherin, al igual que Scorpius.

— ¿Y tus padres? —Pregunto James sirviéndole un vaso de agua

—En New York, mi madre esta con asuntos del ministerio y mi padre…Ya sabes cosas de negocios, así que estoy con mis abuelos hasta entonces

—Al menos ya no tienes que soportar ver a tus padres hacer hijos —James rio ante su comentario, era sabido que el matrimonio Malfoy no andaba con miramientos cuando se trataba de poblar el mundo, Scorpius había visto accidentalmente más de una vez las muestras de amor de sus padres, no por nada tenía cuatro hermanas y parecía que sus padres no pensaban detener ahí su reproducción.

—Lo siento— dijo James —Al menos no hay alguien que te este viendo con cara de odio

— ¿Cómo puede odiarme tanto? —Pregunto Ofendido el chico— Ni siquiera la conozco, mi Hermana estudio con ella ambas en Gryffindor, pero siempre que la veía en la escuela era como un "Muérete Malfoy" Rose Weasley es extraña —dijo Scorpius dejando el vaso en la mesa—Lo curioso es que no logro recordar su rostro, salvo su incesante parloteo, todo el tiempo compitiendo conmigo

— ¡Ya! Creo que era tu rostro lo que detestaba, es decir ¿te enteraste lo que ocurrió entre nuestros padres? —Pregunto James— Oí a mi madre hablar sobre el porqué, Ronald Weasley no puede ver a nuestros padres

—Al menos algo que no tiene que ver conmigo —Scorpius paso sus manos por su cabello—Odio ser el centro de atención de todos, por un lado Soy hijo de Hermione Granger y por el otro de Draco Malfoy, es un martirio ser parte de ambos lados —dijo el chico agobiado— ¿Dónde está Lily?

James se estremeció ante la mención de su hermana menor

—Ha decidido pasar las vacaciones en alguna playa

Albus entro acomodando su corbata, era sabido que de los tres hermanos Potter él era el más serio también había sido de Slytherin cosa que no había puesto muy contesto a muchos, pero Albus portaba con orgullo los colores de su casa, aun cuando ya se había graduado .

— ¿Traes lentillas? —Pregunto acercándose a Scorpius. — ¿Por qué no te gustan tus ojos?

—No es eso, simplemente que los ojos cafés van mejor con mi rostro —dijo Scorpius, la verdad era que prefería usar lentes de contactos del color de los ojos de su madre, todo el mundo siempre le había dicho que era la viva imagen de su padre cuando estaba en la escuela, tanto para bien como para mal eso lo había marcado un poco y le había causado uno que otro ataque rebelde al no querer ser solo la copia de su padre, quería que la gente lo viera como Scorpius. No como Draco Malfoy

—Chicos—Harry ingreso a la sala de estar acomodando sus cosas — ¿Emocionados por comenzar a trabajar?

— ¡Oye! Que yo, ya trabajo —se quejo James. —Lo recuerdas fui reclutado

—Cierto, buscador estrella del equipo de Londres—dijo Harry forzando una sonrisa — ¿Y ustedes? —señalo a los dos jóvenes frente a el

—Bueno, yo tomare clases en la universidad Muggle, creo que es lo mejor si quiero entender un poco los negocios de mi familia —contesto Scorpius —Fui aceptado en Oxford comenzare este año

—Idéntico a tu madre —Harry sonrió y dirigió la mirada a su hijo menor quien parecía escapar por la puerta en cuanto la palabra "trabajo" había salido a relucir. Sabía que su padre quería que siguiera sus pasos y fuera Auror pero él no estaba seguro de querer seguir ese camino.

—Sí, quizá me tome un año sabático —contesto Albus. —Aun tengo tiempo de decidir qué es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida.

—A su edad yo sabía lo que quería, Albus tienes dieciocho años te acabas de graduar de Hogwarts tienes muchas ofertas por parte del ministerio.

Scorpius resoplo al menos Albus tenia opciones, el no las tenía, el sabía lo que haría desde que había nacido, se haría cargo de las empresas de su familia en ambos mundos, era lo que te tocaba si eras hijo de Hermione Granger, la mitad de su vida se la paso oyendo lo genial que era ser él, lo que el significaba la unión de dos clases sociales, así es como muchos lo veían: como la representación del término de la guerra, aunque claro había personas que lo veían como el hijo de la traición. Toco su frente el dolor volvía de nuevo, odiaba sentirse así, sonrió a su padrino mientras le hablaba de los buenos tiempos donde era el capitán de Quidditch y las aventuras que vivió en sus años en Hogwarts, siempre evitaba tocar el tema de Ronald Weasley aunque no le importaba mucho, sentía que eso tenía que ver con el odio de Rose por él.

James sonrió nervioso mientras esquivaba a su padre, lo mejor era huir sabía que no era muy feliz con la noticia de que ninguno quisiera ser Auror

—No es increíble ya son mayores —dijo Harry y James supo que tenía que huir pronto de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rose froto sus manos, hacia frio y no había tenido una charla muy amigable con su padre esa mañana

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Pregunto Lily al llegar a su lado — ¿De nuevo peleaste con el tío Ron?

—No me deja vivir mi vida, ya no soy una niña termine mis estudios puedo decidir, lo que quiero hacer

Rose, siempre había tenido ese problema con su padre, Ron era demasiado controlador para el gusto de la chica. Jamás le había importado que su padre fuera así, de hecho a veces la hacía sentir especial. Pero había llegado un punto donde no podía seguir siendo la niñita de papá, siempre se burlaba de Scorpius Malfoy por depender de su apellido y su padre la trataba exactamente como lo que más detestaba, una niña de papi eso era lo que ella era en esos momentos.

—Pero ya lo resolví, he alquilado un departamento en Londres, debo alejarme de mi padre o me volveré loca

—Espera —interrumpió Lily — ¿De qué vivirás?

—No lo sé, apenas lo estoy planeando. ¿Has visto a Ted? —Pregunto Emocionada Rose

Lily pudo notar un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su prima, Lily sabía que Rose sentía algo por el chico aunque fuera mucho mayor que ella

—Olvídalo, esta con Victoire, creo que hoy iría a una reunión con los Black, el viejo Abraxas junta a sus nietos una vez al mes y los humilla, Scorpius andaba molesto por eso

Rose tercio el gesto ante la mención del nombre de Scorpius

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienen miedo que su dinero sea menos? —Dijo irónica—El único que realmente debería estar molesto es Ted, tener a esas personas como familia debe ser horrendo

Lily estaba por comentar que las cosas no eran necesariamente como ella las imaginaba, que para nada Scorpius era el favorito de Abraxas, que de hecho el trato para el chico era igual que el que tenia con Ted, pero prefirió no decir nada, aun no entendía de donde venia todo ese odio hacia el rubio, lo único que sabía era que su prima estaba en un grave problema en ese momento.

.

Ted llego puntual a la cita, su abuela estaba esperándolo, el jamás entraba a la mansión Black sin su abuela, dentro se encontró con Narcissa Malfoy y su nieto, puso una cara de disgusto que disimulo

Andrómeda Black sonrió forzadamente mientras los demás esperaban la aparición del anciano

Abraxas ingreso con elegancia, le dedico una mirada de desprecio a Scorpius y Ted

—Vaya, esperaba ver a tu hermana ¿Dónde está esa hermosa chica? —Pregunto a Scorpius

—Athena se encuentra en suiza, esta…

—Es verdad, está aprendiendo a manejar los negocios —interrumpió el patriarca de los Black —Ella es una autentica Black, Felicidades hija no todos tus nietos son una desilusión, al menos hay quienes portan el apellido con nobleza —dijo abraxas a Narcissa quien sonrió nerviosa

Scorpius quizá soltar una carcajada, era cierto su hermana era muy diferente a él a pesar de ser gemelos, el parecía ser la desilusión de la familia al menos así lo veía su bisabuelo

— ¿Qué tal el ministerio? —Pregunto a Ted el anciano con un dejo de desprecio —haces Honor a tu nombre

Ted noto como su cabello cambiaba de azul a rojo intenso

—Basta de tonterías, como saben el apellido Black es muy importante, en los últimos años ha vuelto a tener prestigio y los magos más ricos invierten, aunque claro hoy en día tenemos que aceptar cierto tipo especial de magos, pero negocios son negocios. Los hice traer aquí porque es hora que comiencen a pensar en el futuro de la familia, ninguno de ustedes es cualquier persona, bueno casi ninguno —dijo viendo a Ted—. Scorpius tu apariencia es la adecuada para que comiences a trabajar en los negocios de la familia, tu padre al menos no ha terminado de ensuciar el nombre mas, suficiente con la madre que tienes, así que aunque no lleves el apellido Black he pedido que te hagas cargo de nuestro centro comercial en el mundo Muggle, es lo mas adecuado para ti, dado tu naturaleza mestiza al menos heredaste las rasgos de tu padre y no los de…

— ¿Es todo? —Pregunto Scorpius viendo al anciano —Solo tengo que hacerme cargo del centro comercial de Londres ¿O hay algo más? —Pregunto serio no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando insultos hacia su madre

—Es todo, si logras hacer bien esto quizá considere que no eres tan malo para la familia como tu padre… El si fue una desilusión, un cobarde y traidor

—El hará bien las cosas —Intervino Lucius por primera vez —Draco hizo lo necesario porque la familia saliera de una situación peligrosa, ayudo…

—No necesito que me digas, lo que hizo el inútil de tu hijo, ¿crees que no sé lo que paso? Huyo fue un cobarde durante la guerra…

Ted se tenso y sintió la mano de su abuela, Ted odiaba a los Black y odiaba ser uno de ellos prefería ser un simple Auror que perro de de esa familia.

Scorpius sonrió con sarcasmo a su primo, casi podía saber lo que pensaba de él y su familia, que solo querían dinero y poder, pero la verdad no era esa

—Entonces me retiro, creo que es todo… Tratare que mi naturaleza no te moleste y dejar en alto el apellido Black

Abraxas le indico que se retirara y Scorpius camino rápido

—Espera —Narcissa lo detuvo, sabía que estaría molesto por lo que habían dicho de su madre —Debes entender que no eres alguien normal, jamás lo has sido, un día el morirá y tú y tus hermanas heredaran todo, muchas familias dependen de las empresas Black, si algo ocurre esas personas lo perderán todo, tu madre sabia que jamás sería aceptada del todo mi padre es conservador —Narcissa trato de disculpar a su padre, siempre lo había hecho, su padre no era feliz por tener que mezclar su sangre.

Scorpius vio el muro familiar su nombre no estaba ahí como tampoco estaba el de su padre, vio el lugar que debía ocupar su tía abuela Andrómeda estaba borrado al igual que el de su padre y muchos miembros más, el único nuevo era el de su hermana, al parecer era más Black que ninguno de todos ellos, Athena podía castrar a un hombre con solo verlo o eso decía James, por su naturaleza arrogante y altanera

—Lo hare, pero no por él y sus ideas, lo hare por mi madre porque a pesar de todo me enseño que debo proteger a las personas —susurro —muchas personas perderían su trabajo si a él se le diera la gana

Narcissa acaricio el rostro de su nieto sin duda era idéntico a su hijo pero con la diferencia que él no solo se preocupaba por el linaje o por el dinero, Draco había hecho una buena elección al escoger a Hermione Granger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco colgó el teléfono mientras, Hermione entraba en su despacho

—Athena parece feliz —dijo sonriendo

—Ella siempre es feliz, mientras tenga una chequera —contesto Hermione seria —Oí que tu abuelo la puso a cargo de las empresas Black en suiza

—Amor, ella es mayor no puedo hacer nada si acepta, me gustaría que no tuviera contacto con ese anciano, pero ella decidió aceptar el puesto —dijo Draco con un suspiro — ¿Cómo están las chicas? ¿Se acostumbran a este lugar?

—Si te refieres a nuestras hijas están felices, tienes tres hijas muy activas, quieren ver todo lo que hay en esta ciudad… Ellas están bien, me preocupa Scorp. Esta solo con tus padres

—Lo sé, pero no quiso venir dijo que era tiempo de comenzar a valerse por el mismo —dijo Draco con orgullo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Scorpius desabrocho su corbata y tiro el traje al suelo luego vio su reflejo en el espejo, lo único que veía era el reflejo de su Padre, el lo admiraba pero sentía que jamás lo habían visto a él, siempre era lo mismo, los ojos, el cabello, el apellido jamás había sido solo Scorpius, a veces deseaba parecerse a su madre, busco entre su gabinete y encontró la caja que quería, lo que necesitaba era un cambio radical, dejar de ser la copia de su padre incluso de su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Albus estaciono frente a la casa de Scorp. Se había mudado a una casa en una zona residencial, tenía prisa tomo la llave y abrió la puerta, odiaba que Scorpius quisiera hacer las cosas al estilo Muggle

— ¿Pero que te hiciste? —Pregunto cuando lo vio — ¿Teñiste tu cabello? —Pregunto sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo — ¿Quién se supone que eres ahora? ¿Ted?

—No digas idioteces—contesto el chico — ¿Por qué estas en mi casa?

Albus había olvidado el motivo de su visita después de ver el color del cabello de su amigo

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, hay una chica que necesito que recojas, ella tiene fotos de James en una situación un poco comprometedora

— ¿Por qué haría eso? —Pregunto el chico

—Por qué te daré el convertible si logras conseguir las fotos—contesto Albus logrando captar la atención de Scorpius

-.-.-.-.-.

Rose sonrió de anticipación mientras veía el lugar, un departamento pequeño en un barrio Muggle, su padre no la buscaría en ese lugar. Entonces sintió una mano jalarla con fuerza

— ¿Conoces a James Potter? —Pregunto el chico

Ella asintió y él la jalo un poco más

—Sube al auto— le ordeno

—Claro que no ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto al desconocido con gafas y chamarra negra la capucha le tapaba el cabello y los lentes no dejaban ver bien su rostro. Rose lo pateo antes de caminar alejándose él

— ¿Me pateaste?—se quejo tocando su pantorrilla

—Idiota —le grito y corrió al ver como el chico la perseguía

—Solo quiero saber si conoces a James y si tienes las fotos —dijo Scorpius

Rose se detuvo y asintió

—lo conozco y si tengo las fotos —contesto refiriéndose a las fotos que tenia con su primo y familia antes de que le prohibieran el contacto con los Potter —Pero no están aquí, están en mi hotel

«Genial, un Hotel» pensó con ironía Scorpius mientras mataba mentalmente a James por no ser discreto con sus romances ahora tendría que ir con una desconocida a un hotel, lo más probable era que fuera una oportunista y le pediría dinero por las fotografías, resignado decidió acompañarla aunque sentía que la conocía de algún lugar y no podía recordar con exactitud de donde, lo más seguro era que la había visto con James en alguna ocasión. Ambos subieron al auto mientras Scorpius maldecía su suerte ese día.

Lily pasó del enojo a la anticipación y volvió al enojo

—Eso es suicidio social ¿Cómo dejaste que te tomara fotos?—Dijo Lily viendo a su hermano— Además ¿Porque nadie le dice la verdad del accidente a Scorp? Cada vez lo veo un poco peor, esos dolores no son normales ya han pasado casi cuatro años de eso. No es divertido ver como no recuerda nada de ese momento  
James negó mientras veía la ventana  
—Ese accidente lo olvido por algo, es mejor así, ni se te ocurra decirle nada. — James vio serio a su hermana

— ¿Dónde está? —Pregunto Lily

—Haciéndome un favor ¿No te irías de vacaciones?

—Me iría, pero ya no —contesto Lily

Scorpius vio de reojo a la chica

— ¿Nos conocemos? —Pregunto con duda

—No, jamás había visto a alguien con un gusto para la moda tan horrible

Esa chica era extraña acababa de decirle extraño pero sobre todo acababa de insultar su gusto para la moda.

—Es ropa muy cara —dijo Scorpius

— ¡ha ya se! Eres el tipo de los jugos —dijo Rose—O el del servicio postal, no lo sé creo que te he visto, pero hay varios chicos que no se

— ¿Con cuántos chicos estas? —Pregunto escandalizado

—Unos cinco, siempre estoy rodeada de ellos —contesto —Pero recordaría a alguien vestido tan ridículamente

Era definitivo «esa chica estaría muerta pronto» se dijo Scorpius mientras se concentraba en conducir

* * *

_**Hola espero les interese la historia como ya dije cambiare algunos padres por ahí... espero sus comentarios**_

_**gracias a todos los que me ayudaron en el face y me apoyaron a publicar esta nueva historia **_


	2. La extraña conocida, chica Besorama

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres, espero les guste esta Nueva Historia**_

* * *

_Beautiful Chaos_

**La extraña conocida, chica Besorama**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Scorpius conducía mientras trataba de mantener el control y no gritarle a la chica a su lado que dejara de hablar, no entendía nada de lo que le decía, lo único que le molestaba más que la incesante voz de la chica era no poder recordar quién era, por lo que tuvo que comenzar a pensar en cosas que le quitaran esos pensamientos

«No te olvides nunca de quién eres.» No sabía por qué estaba pensando eso. Es como decir no te olvides de que el agua está mojada, el sol brilla o la nieve es fría. Es una redundancia. Sería imposible olvidarse de quien era. Se lo recordaban a cada momento. Cada vez que se aguantaba un estornudo, cada vez que evita reírse incluso frente a sus padres cuando fingía que no sabía lo que hacían en la oficina o en su cuarto o en cualquier lugar de su casa cuando estaban solos— recuerdo quién soy. Un impostor, una mentira. —Se dijo y acelero un poco más

— ¡Oye! —Grito Rose — ¿Quieres matarme?

Scorpius redujo la velocidad, por un breve instante había perdido el control de sus emociones algo que sin duda estaba mal... Él, lo sabía. Sintió como el dolor volvió, respiro profundo

—Lo siento —dijo bajo casi apenado por haberla asustado

—Eres un loco, ¿Trabajas para mi primo? ¿Eres su mensajero personal?

— ¿Qué? Ya te dije que no trabajo para él, ¿Por qué crees eso?

—No debería darte pena tener trabajo, es decir todos necesitamos un trabajo si queremos sobrevivir en este mundo, Trabajar para alguien no es malo, quizá necesites el dinero para comprar ropa horrenda

—Realmente eres una chica desesperante, que no soy un recadero.

— ¡Si, claro! —Rose sonrió —Es ahí —le señalo el edificio frente a ellos

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Diana Malfoy Granger, alboroto su cabello mientras entraba al cuarto de sus padres, cerró los ojos; sabia que ingresar a ese lugar a esas horas era Trauma seguro para cualquiera, y es que ver a tus padres medios desnudos no es agradable

— ¿Están vestidos? — Pregunto

—lo pregunta la chica que entro sin tocar... Tantos años de educación y no te he enseñado a tocar —dijo Draco riendo

Diana abrió los ojos lentamente

—Ustedes deberían entender que trauman a sus hijos, solo acepten el hecho que ya no son adolescentes para que tengan sexo cada cinco minutos, eso es para gente joven como yo

Draco le lanzo su mejor mirada de enojo, ante él, ella seguía siendo su niña chiquita como todas sus hijas.

—Quizá no tan jóvenes como yo, que voy a saber yo de eso solo tengo quince años. Ahora díganme ¿Por qué Scorp está con esas personas?

Hermione tomo la mano de su hija, de todas ella había heredado su color de cabello y ojos

—Tu hermano es mayor, el quiso quedarse

—Aun así no debieron permitir que ellos se le acercaran en primer lugar, saben lo que le hicieron a mi hermano ¿Por qué no le dicen la verdad?

Draco suspiro y luego acomodo su pijama

—Porque, es algo delicado. Lo que ocurrió cambio a tu hermano el no recuerda nada de ese accidente

Diana alboroto su cabello

—No le va a gustar nada esto a mi hermana

—A tu hermana no le gusta nada —dijo Hermione— ¿Cuál es la regla?

—Jamás ir de indiscreta con Athena

—Bien si era todo, podemos seguir intentando darte un hermano o hermana —dijo Draco

— ¡Papá! —Grito la chica —Eso es asqueroso, les dije que no son jóvenes, además ya somos demasiados, ¿Quieres que nos peleemos por la herencia?

—Ahora lo sé, Amor hemos educado a una chica superficial, solo quiere nuestro dinero, no te preocupes eso se resuelve fácil, no hay herencia para ti —le dijo Hermione

—Con ustedes no se puede, por eso no traigo amigas a la casa, no es agradable escuchar lo bueno que esta mi padre. ¿Podrían no sé, pretender que son normales?

—Hija, nada en esta familia es normal debes aceptarlo

—Ya saben, la esperanza muere a lo último, pero se los dije enserio no me agrada lo de mi hermano

—Lo sabemos, es complicado pero… Debemos apoyar su decisión

Diana asintió finalmente, tenían razón pero eso no hacía que aceptara lo que ocurría, su hermano era demasiado amable aunque pretendía no serlo porque un Malfoy no era débil. Ella sabía que su hermano se esforzaba más que ninguno de ellos por ser el mayor en dar un buen ejemplo, quizá se parecía a su padre físicamente pero la verdad era que de todos Scorpius era el más parecido a su madre. Por eso estaba preocupada conocía la historia de su Madre y la admiraba pero no podía dejar de sentir que el temperamento de su hermano era su peor enemigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place parecía un verdadero campo de batalla

— ¡Te estoy hablando! Albus —Ginevra Potter se dirigió a su hijo quien simplemente camino rápido a su cuarto

—Tranquilízate madre —Pidió James

—**Bauleo*** —dijo Albus apuntando al baúl y guardando su ropa

— ¿Adonde crees que vas? —Pregunto Ginevra entrando al cuarto de su hijo

—No lo sé —Contesto Albus — ¿Por qué es tan importante lo que decida hacer con mi vida? ¿Crees que no sé lo que tratan de hacer?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—El folleto ¡Qué casualidad! —Dijo Albus en tono sarcástico. — Justo cuando dije que no quería ser Auror aparece el folleto del ministerio y las oportunidades de trabajar, es obvio que fue papá el que lo dejo "accidentalmente"

—Entiende para tu padre es muy importante que alguno de ustedes quiera trabajar con él

—Que bien, pero no es mi caso —Albus camino escalera bajo con el baúl detrás de el

— ¿No pensaras ir con ese chico Malfoy?

—Sí, quizá lo haga

—Sabes que no es tu responsabilidad estar a su lado, mucho menos cuidarlo —dijo su madre

Albus se detuvo ante esas palabras quizá tenía razón, pero él no lo sentía así, desde ese día no había sentido que hubiera hecho algo bueno

—Quizá no, pero evita que me sienta miserable todo el tiempo

—No fue tu culpa, lo que le sucedió no fue culpa de ninguno

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto con la voz quebrada—No estuviste ahí, no viste la mirada de su madre cuando estaba en el hospital. Eso que ocurrió fue nuestra culpa, y mi padre lo sabe por eso es que intenta que él se sienta cómodo, la mirada de Hermione Malfoy ese día no lo entenderás porque estabas con el tío Ron, pero es algo importante y quizá no hago nada por él, pero cuando él me dice amigo es algo importante para mí. —Albus le dirigió una mirada áspera a su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scorpius respiro agitado, odiaba los lugares cerrados, algo penoso siendo un Malfoy pero debía admitir que sufría de claustrofobia

— ¡Entra de una vez!—dijo Rose en el elevador

—Subiré caminando, es bueno para el cuerpo hacer ejercicio ¿Qué piso es?

—El cinco, la habitación es la 512, haz lo que quiera

Scorpius subió las escaleras, sintiendo la respiración agitada en cada piso —Estúpido James—balbuceo deteniéndose en las escaleras para tomar un poco de aire. Salió de las escaleras y camino hasta la habitación

—Ya era hora —Rose abrió la puerta

Scorpius vio a su alrededor, sin duda la chica estaba viviendo en ese hotel de segunda categoría, podía notar el desorden en la ropa

— ¿Exactamente en que trabajas? —Pregunto Scorpius

—Realmente no es un trabajo, lo hago en ocasiones especiales pero si tanto quieres saber soy un Besorama

— ¿Un qué? —Scorpius camino por el pequeño cuarto mientras la chica buscaba las fotografías

—Besorama— dijo la chica viéndolo como si fuera estúpido o retrasado

—¡Claro! Eso explica mucho—dijo con sarcasmo Scorpius— ¿Qué hace exactamente un Besorama?

—Dar besos, ¿Realmente no sabes? Voy a las despedidas de solteros y doy besos en una tradición.

_«Ja, lo suponía, en este punto me sorprende ya no sorprenderme demasiado» _Pensó Scorpius y sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada a un objeto en especial

Scorpius vio la fotografía, no le extrañaba muchos tenían ese tipo de cosas en sus casas, todos querían un poco de los héroes del mundo mágico, esa chica no era diferente de la mayoría. Entonces por primera vez pensó con claridad fue como un click. Vio a la chica y presto atención a los detalles.  
Primero: Conocía a James  
Segundo: Acepto ir con un desconocido a un hotel  
Tercero: Jamás le dijo su nombre  
Y lo más importante de todo se le hacía terriblemente familiar.

— ¿Eres maga?—Pregunto el chico temiendo la respuesta  
—Lo soy —Contesto Rose tomando una maleta— También tú, solo así conocerías a James  
—De casualidad, ¿no eres una de las novias de James?— Scorpius pregunto con un hilo de voz, realmente quería que fuera eso y no la persona que estaba comenzando a sospechar  
—¿Que? Estás loco, James es mi primo —Contesto rápido Rose.

Oh si, estaba jodido, era Rose Weasley, la chica frente a él.  
«Estúpida foto» Pensó el chico comenzando a sudar frió de todas las cosas tenía que ser una del famoso trió dorado, bueno su madre se veía bien. —Estoy en un problema, estúpido James —Se dijo, cubriendo más su cabello.

—Toma estas son las fotografías —Rose le entrego un álbum—Puedes decirle a James que no necesitaba mandar un mensajero, es verdad que no hablamos como antes, pero eso es culpa de él por hacerse amigo del enemigo, que yo no tengo culpa que no sepa elegir sus amistades… Fueron ellos los que se alejaron de la familia cuando decidieron integrarse con Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius sonrió de lado al oír eso

— ¿De qué hablas? Ellos siempre fueron amigos —dijo el chico

— ¿Eso te dijo?—Rose sonrió —Pues va hacer que no es así, pero no es asunto tuyo, por cierto tu cabello… ¿Es de un rubio claro o un castaño que es casi rubio?

—Cualquiera de los dos —contesto el chico

Scorpius observo las fotos estaba tan confundido según la información de Albus eran fotos comprometedoras no creía que una reunión de la familia Weasley fuera comprometedor para la carrera de James, a menos que contara estar rodeado de pelirrojos. Había algo que no cuadraba ¿Por qué lo enviarían a buscar a Rose? Entonces recordó que solo había preguntado por James y si lo conocía… Al lado de Rose había otra chica con el cabello un poco menos rojo que el de ella. Pero sobre todo había quedado confundido por lo último que le dijo.

_«Estúpido » _se dijo mentalmente mientras trataba que no se notara su nerviosismo, con toda la rapidez que podía camino lejos de la chica antes de que lo reconociera.

Rose pensó que el chico era demasiado raro, pero en un sentido bueno, parecía un poco lindo, sonrió por el hecho que su primo quisiera volver a tener contacto con ella aunque fuera atraves de un repartidor eso suponía un pequeño avance con su relación, de la cual ninguno tenía culpa salvo quizá Scorpius Malfoy por interponerse y hacer que sus padres se pelearan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frank Neville Longbottom estaba acostumbrado a toda clase de cosas, su trabajo en San mugo lo había preparado parta tratar todo tipo de casos, pero para lo que él nunca estaba preparado era una visita intempestiva de Scorpius Malfoy. No porque fuera algo malo, simplemente porque nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con el chico, quizá no era profesional decir que se había encariñado con su paciente y era más un amigo ruidoso por eso cuando lo vio parado en su consulta sin cita o consideración a los demás pacientes no pudo evitar recordar que a veces salía lo Malfoy que llevaba dentro

—Entonces ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto Frank

—Pues me fui muy rápido, es decir esa chica logra ponerme nervioso, y lo peor es que recuerdo perfectamente a Rose Weasley, siempre discutíamos o bueno ella lo hacía, de acuerdo no la recuerdo; solo recuerdo eso que ella no me quería pero no recordaba su rostro

—Tampoco es para tanto, no eran amigos no es muy extraño que no pudieras recordarla, no era importante en tu vida

—No es eso —Dijo Scorpius —Es porque hay cosas que no recuerdo claramente

— ¿Esa es la razón de tu visita? ¿Tienes problemas de memoria?

—No… Bueno no lo creo.

— ¿Tienes algo medico? Porque soy medímago sería muy útil hacer mi trabajo

—No vine a ver a mi médico, solo tenía que contártelo

—Scorp. Amigo sabes que aun no termino mis estudios Muggles en Psicología—Frank se recrimino mentalmente pensar eso, casi podía oír a su Padre regañarlo por pensar de esa forma _«Desde cuando ayudar a un amigo es algo malo»_ suspiro lentamente —Bueno que tal si sacas una cita la próxima vez, Scorp. No puedes venir y simplemente entrar en la consulta mientras estoy trabajando

— ¿Por qué? A mí no me molesta que trabajes, además ¿Por qué debo hacer una cita para hablar con mi amigo?

—No es eso, pero hay reglas que seguir, o que la gente normal sigue

—Tú lo has dicho, gente normal, soy un Malfoy no soy normal soy alguien importante la mitad del hospital lo dono mi familia, creo que me he ganado el derecho de poder ver a mi doctor o en este caso mi amigo sin necesidad de una cita

Frank tallo su frente a veces era imposible razonar con Scorpius, sobre todo cuando estaba alterado

— ¿Qué mas paso?

—Bueno, nada me fui de ahí pero te lo aseguro ella quería pelear conmigo… Simplemente me odia porque está loca, jamás le he hecho nada y me culpa de algo.

—Quizá es así ella la tiene contra ti sin motivo, o quizá en algún momento hiciste algo para que no te soportara, algún comentario, vamos que también fui a Hogwarts se que puede ser un poco exigente, Mi hermana es una prueba de eso, hace casi nueve meses que no sabemos nada de ella solo se fue después de graduarse cortesía de Albus Potter… Así que no pienses mucho en las cosas, quizá ni siquiera vuelvas a ver a Rose

—Eso sería increíble, tienes razón me preocupe de tonterías —Scorpius sonrió —Gracias Frank —dijo levantándose de la silla donde estaba —Nos vemos en la sesión

—Claro —Frank sonrió —Scorp. Deja de preocuparte o los dolores volverán

Frank suspiro y sonrió por lo intenso que podía ser el chico y no es que él tuviera mucha energía para repartir a sus pacientes, pero Scorpius era como un remolino o un huracán siempre impresionante pero a la vez impredecible, aunque no siempre había sido así, hubo un tiempo en el que solo era intenso, con los años se había vuelto una persona completamente especial en su forma de ser, quizá bipolar o eso es lo que Frank deducía como medico aunque quizá solo era que no encontraba la forma de expresar el comportamiento del rubio

_« ¿Traía el cabello pintado?»_ Frank sonrió al darse cuenta que no lo había notado. Con esa sonrisa continuo su trabajo —Pase por favor—dijo a un paciente.

Quizá Scorpius simplemente era impredecible como un huracán ninguno lo sabía con certeza, tal vez ni siquiera él propio Scorpius lo sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Oye ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Scorpius cuando vio a Albus en su sala

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —Pregunto Albus

—Claro, todo el tiempo que quieras; después de todo somos amigos —Scorpius sonrió

Albus observo al chico sin duda su madre jamás entendería porque era tan importante para el ser amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, quizá era algo que solo James y él sabían y así estaba bien

—Hoy ha sido un día muy largo, pero me alegro que terminara. Mira que he visto a Rose y me ha dicho mensajero

— ¿Viste a mi prima? ¿Dónde?

—A las afueras, la confundí por error con la chica de James pero no te preocupes pude recuperar las fotos al final, pero tu prima me odia a muerte

— ¿No te habrá dicho algo extraño?

— ¿Extraño? Bueno me confundió con un mensajero, más que extraño yo diría de mal gusto

Albus respiro aliviado, no creyó que ellos dos se volvieran a ver o al menos no tan pronto, agradeció que Scorpius decidiera teñir su cabello y usar lentillas si Rose lo llegaba a ver como Scorpius lo más seguro era que dijera algo que no debía, o mejor dicho que no le convenía demasiado a él o a su hermano.

—Cosas raras pasaron —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Bauleo***

•**Ordena y mete las cosas del mago en el baúl que éste apunte.**

Hola ^^/ Bueno aquí dándome un tiempo para publicar este capitulo, como especifico arriba cambie algunos padres...Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Me animaron mucho, así que en lo que ando de vacaciones me doy un tiempo para escribir un poco. Pero como no estoy en una Pc es un poco mas lento. de igual forma espero poder actualizar algún otro fic ya que las vacaciones terminan hasta finales de agosto


	3. ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres**_

* * *

_Beautiful Chaos_

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_¿Amigos o Enemigos?_**

* * *

_ÉL recordaba una sensación de sorpresa, y después una caída, pero eso era todo. Después, se __Limitó a esperar._

_Esperó mucho tiempo, pero no le costaba nada, porque la memoria no existía y nada había chillado __Todavía. Por lo tanto, ÉL no sabía que estaba esperando. En aquel momento, no sabía nada. EL __Simplemente existía, sin posibilidad de medir el tiempo, sin posibilidad ni siquiera de engendrar la idea del tiempo._

_De modo que esperó, y observó. Al principio, no había gran cosa que ver: fuego, y más fuego a su alrededor. ÉL no descubría la menor lógica en todo lo que ocurría, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero allí estaba, observando. ÉL empezó a preguntarse el motivo. ¿Por qué ÉL era diferente? ¿Por qué era tan diferente de todo lo demás? ¿Qué era ÉL? Y si era algo, ¿debía hacer algo también? ÉL estaba solo, completamente solo para siempre, y eso era doloroso. ÉL quería_

_Integrarse en algo. Entonces lo noto no estaba solo había más personas en el lugar ¿Quiénes eran? Oía Voces _

—_Atrápalo—Alguien había dicho y de pronto se sentía cansado _

— _¿Vas a algún lado Malfoy?—Otra voz dijo con una sonrisa _

_Comenzó a sudar su respiración se volvió agitada. _

_Sus ojos que habían permanecido cerrados durante mucho tiempo finalmente se abrieron, no fue un despertar lento y perezoso, de inmediato y brutal, luego parpadeo, con pereza, mientras sus vacios ojos se adaptaban a la luz, hacia cuanto que no veía esos matices, luces tenues, rojas, amarillas y naranjas, a pesar de que el cielo se tornaba gris, advirtiendo sobre una tormenta. Estuvo unos segundos admirando el cielo, sabia el nombre de lo que sus ojos veían, pero su boca era incapaz de pronunciarlo, muchos nombres de cosas se habían perdido de su memoria, sin embargo aun podía recordar las formas de algunos objetos. Hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba allí, ¿Dónde se encontraba?, "Ellos" eran los únicos responsables de que se encontrara allí, "ellos" ¿Pero quiénes eran ellos? Scorpius no podía recordar mucho, toco su cabeza sintiendo como el dolor volvía, había sido un sueño. Con lentitud se levanto era temprano pero sentía que había dormido demasiado._

Albus sonrió mientras veía la cara de su amigo

— ¿Mala noche? —Pregunto

—Pésima—dijo Scorpius evitando bostezar, luego desvió su mirada —Quiero que ella se vaya—susurro a Albus—Te he dicho que no me gusta que traigas a tus amigas a la casa, cuando vuelva no quiero verla —dijo en tono molesto, por alguna razón estaba molesto con su compañero de casa. suspiro resignado antes de dirigirse a la ducha, le esperaba un día muy largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lysander Nott Entro en sortilegios Weasley, solo tenía una misión y esa era conseguir algo que pudiera servir para una broma, pero no cualquier broma. Se trataba de una sorpresa para su amigo, Había pasado medio año desde que había visto a Scorpius, pero no quitaba que siguiera pensando que le hacía falta alejarse de los Potter, Lysander no tenía nada en contra de ellos, simplemente no creía que ellos pudieran hacerle demasiado bien a su amigo. Con el paso de los años como compañero de clases habían logrado hacer que se formara su propia conclusión, quizá estaba equivocado, había escuchado muchas historias de Harry Potter el héroe del mundo mágico, demasiadas para su gusto, busco los artículos que necesitaba mientras recordaba sus años en Hogwarts.

En la escuela les enseñaban sobre la guerra y sabia bien que su familia había sido parte de los malos, hubo un tiempo en el que sintió pena del apellido ¿Y porque no decirlo? había sentido cierto rencor. Pero había mas personas como él. Scorpius caminaba con la cabeza en alto a pesar que la mayoría de los chicos se alejaban de él, cuando lo veían pasar. Pero parecía que a, él, poco le importaba eso; jamás dejaba que nadie se burlara de él o su apellido, pero sobre todo Portaba su apellido en alto, fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentir admiración por él rubio. Sus años en Hogwarts fueron especiales, por que él estaba ahí, aunque algo había cambiado en tercer año, no estaba seguro que era lo que había sucedido, pero había algo diferente en su amigo y en la actitud de los hermanos Potter. Lysander podía recordar los innumerables momentos en los que Scorpius se había enfrentado a ellos, en algún momento llego a odiarlos, pero luego todo había cambiado.

—Estúpido James—dijo Lysander al verlo del otro lado del lugar

—También me alegro de verte —dijo James

Lysander hizo un gesto ante ese comentario

—Quizá tenemos una definición diferente de alegría… Veo que fuiste contratado para un equipo de Quidditch tu padre debe estar tan desilusionado, aunque tu madre debe estar feliz…Pero ¿Cómo estas tu?

—Déjate de tonterías Nott, sabemos que no te interesa mi vida ¿Estás aquí por Scorp?

—Listo y guapo, las chicas deben amarte. Pero tú...Bueno ¿Ya dijiste TODO? —Pregunto con un susurro

James sonrió

—Nott, mucha suerte en lo que sea que pretendes

—James, yo no necesito suerte, por cierto deberías decirlo pronto un día alguien lo sabrá, alguna foto de ese día puede salir a la luz y todo se sabría

James, asintió antes de alejarse del chico, sabía que la madre de Lysander era amiga de su padre, de hecho su hermana tenía su segundo nombre por ella, él podía ser muchas cosas pero jamás había hecho algo que pudiera lastimar a alguien o al menos no de nuevo, no desde aquel día. Solo pensar en eso lo hacía sentir mal. Sabía que tarde o temprano se sabría esperaba que fuera más tarde aun no estaba preparado para decir nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scorpius suspiro ante la pila enorme de documentos, con paciencia fue revisando todos, tenía una semana de haber comenzado su trabajo, algo fuerte para un chico de su edad, ciertamente no le extrañaba que muchos inversionistas no estuvieran felices con tenerlo por ahí y mucho menos que se sentara en la silla del jefe. A pesar de lo que muchos creían el tenia Diecinueve años, el hecho que su registro dijera dieciocho era un error que jamás le había molestado. Porque siendo sinceros ¿Que persona se molesta por ser más joven? Solo lo hacen si quieren entrar a ver una película porno a algún cine y él no era precisamente asiduo a esas cosas, ordeno sus ideas y descubrió que lo peor no era el hecho de estar sentado en la silla del jefe. Lo peor era no poder dejar de pensar en las palabras de Rose o en su cabello y no es que él tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar o fantasear dado el caso. Algo que negaría si se lo preguntaban fantasear con una chica que no te gusta es signo de algún mal quizá tenía un tumor cerebral o peor le gustaba, ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecer el no podía fijarse en ella, era tan superficial para su gusto.

— ¿Es todo? —Pregunto a su asistente

—Sí, salvo la reunión de la tarde no hay nada más

Scorpius carraspeo antes de preguntar

—Sobre lo que te pedí ¿Conseguiste la dirección?

—Sí, también tengo algunas fotos de la chica —Su asistente entrego un folder azul

Scorpius sonrió nervioso, tomo el folder y con toda la calma lo coloco sobre los demás documentos

—Es todo, puedes retirarte —Scorpius vio las fotos de Rose, realmente no era la gran cosa, aun así no podía dejar de observar su rostro y su cabello algo de ella le llamaba la atención, lo más seguro era que se tratara de alguna obsesión, como alguna enfermedad resiente, quizá había desarrollado alguna fijación por los pelirrojos y no era nada más que alguna especie de enfermedad mental que había comenzado a desarrollar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Diana observó la escena frente a ella. Su padre entro y cargo a su madre, siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba del trabajo no importaba donde estuvieran, así que había presenciado más de una vez las sesiones de coqueteo de ambos, era como ver a dos adolescentes enamorados que no podían esperar llegar a una habitación, se pregunto si lograría encontrar a alguien que la viera como su padre veía a su madre.

— ¿Cómo fue que terminaron así?—Pregunto ella, señalándolos —y sobre todo ¿Por qué estoy ayudándolos a espiar a Scorp? —Pregunto de forma acusadora

Draco la observo

—Bueno, primero estábamos pensando que quizá tenías razón sobre dejar a tu hermano y tu madre parecía preocupada a sí que estamos viendo lo que hace, eso es muy diferente a espiar además es divertido

—Sí lo es—Afirmo la chica muy a su pesar—pero no responde mi primera pregunta

—Es un disfraz —dijo Hermione señalando el bigote falso de Draco, lo había comprado en sortilegios Weasley para una fiesta de disfraces. Hermione jamás pensó que volvería a ponerse ese horrendo bigote tipo vaquero, a ella le gustaba la cara de Draco cuando dejaba un poco de barba en su rostro, pero no dijo nada eran raras las ocasiones en las que Draco se relajaba y no pensaba solo en el trabajo. Asi que a pesar de odiar el bigote no pudo evitar sentirse feliz

— ¿Enserio? Y somos los Malpoy, nadie sospechara de eso — Diana, sospechaba que aquello no era más que otra forma de sus padres para que tratara de distraerse y olvidara el rotundo fracaso amoroso que había sufrido antes de salir de Hogwarts. Su padre había prometido que mataría al chico que la había hecho llorar y poco falto para que lo hiciera, pero había sido Scorpius el que había logrado que su padre no matara y castrara al chico.

Hermione Sonrió a su hija, adoraba a su familia y lo que había logrado construir al dado de Draco. Habían pasado por mucho pero sabía que había valido la pena. Ni ella estaba segura de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas, su relación con Draco comenzó de una forma inesperada jamás imagino que él se convertiría en la persona más importante de su vida y cuando tuvieron a sus hijos fue el día mas importante, descubrió que él era el hombre con el que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida

—Ahí esta —interrumpió Draco — ¿Pero qué?... Yo lo mato

Hermione aguanto la risa al ver el rostro de su esposo

— ¿Qué hizo a su cabello? —Pregunto Draco

—No lo sé, quizá quiere marcar su individualidad—. Dijo Diana viendo el rostro de su padre, ni ella entendía porque su hermano había decidido deshacerse del orgullo de los Malfoy como su abuelo Lucius decía, cuando se refería al cabello rubio platinado de Athena y Scorpius, que eran los únicos que habían heredado ese color de cabello para suerte de todos, ya que sus otras dos hermanas mayores tenían el cabello de un rubio normal y los ojos de su madre, Diana maldijo no haberse inscrito a algún curso durante las vacaciones como sus hermanas en estados unidos, de haberlo hecho no habría sido arrastrada a espiar a su hermano aunque ella adoraba pasar tiempo con sus padres, pero no lo diría en voz alta, vio el cabello de su hermano y sabia que sin duda no había hecho feliz a su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.

Ronald Weasley vio incomodo a su alrededor, el hecho de estar en esa casa le era sumamente molesto, cinco años que había dejado de hablar con Harry y estar precisamente delante de él en ese momento

—Bien ¿Qué querías preguntarle a Lily? —Dijo Ginny a su hermano

—Se que ella vio a Rose —contesto

Lily se encogió ante la mención de su nombre pero sobre todo ante la mirada de su padre

— ¿Sabes dónde está tu prima? —Pregunto Harry

—No —Contesto rápido Lily —Es verdad que la vi, pero no me dijo donde se quedaría

—Está mintiendo —dijo Ron

— ¿Por qué te mentiría? Si dijo que no sabe, es porque no lo sabe—. Harry vio serio a Ron

—Claro, solo quiero encontrar a mi hija

—Quizá ella no quiere que tú la encuentres, Quizá huyo porque no quería seguir viviendo contigo, lo cual no sería novedad en vista que tu esposa también se fue—. Harry supo que quizá había llegado muy lejos con esas palabras, pero hacía años que quería arreglar las cosas con Ron, debía hacerlo quería recuperar a sus amigos

Ron vio a Harry, para el pelirrojo lo que acababa de decir era el equivalente a un insulto

—Vaya, Harry… —Ron no supo que mas decir estaba indignado y herido. Sabía que ese sentimiento tenia años amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento—Si saben algo de Rose, saben dónde encontrarme

—Lo siento Ron, no quise decir eso

—Si quisiste, hace años que quieres decir muchas cosas al igual que yo pero no es el lugar, solo quiero encontrar a mi hija, usaría un hechizo pero…—Ron suspiro—No quiero recurrir a eso, solo quiero saber que está bien.

Ginny toco el hombro de su hermano, él de dio una pequeña sonrisa

—Te avisaremos si sabemos algo —Dijo Ginny acompañando a su hermano a la salida

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scorpius apeo su convertible frente al lugar, le costaba creer que la chica trabajara de mesera y sobre todo aun le costaba imaginarla como Besorama, vio su imagen en el espejo del automóvil, sus ojos brillaban no sabía si parecía algún enfermo o peor pervertido, a él le parecía que los dos juntos, no sabía porque estaba nervioso, había olvidado ponerse las lentillas sus ojos estaban expuestos a ser reconocidos, aunque sería muy vanidoso suponer que era el único con ojos grises, seguro ella había visto más chicos con ese color de ojos, por algún motivo suponer eso le causo cierto grado de molestia, ahí estaba de nuevo el sentimiento de incertidumbre, claro síntoma que estaba enfermo eso debía ser, no había otra explicación quizá moriría pronto de algo terminal, pero lo único que podía tener sentido y de pronto sus dolores parecían ser la causa de sus pensamientos extraños hacia la chica

—Tranquilo, respira conserva la calma, solo eres un chico que esta… Bueno no la estoy espiando, quizá mande a que investigaran su vida. Pero eso no me hace acosador—Scorpius volvió a ver su reflejo—Soy un acosador—Dijo resignado y salió del auto.. Tomo todo el valor que pudo y con mucho cuidado se acerco a ella

—Hola, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Es Importante, veras quisiera saber porque apareces últimamente cuando pienso algo. —Scorpius mordió su lengua, Había dicho algo totalmente innecesario, de hecho ni siquiera era lo que había planeado decirle ¿Que pasaba con él?

Rose ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que el chico acababa de decirle

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Rose, le molestaba que le hablara como si la conociera y en ese momento reparo en el color de su cabello —El chico de la entrega

—Sí, exactamente, yo vine aquí porque... Porque me entere que buscan meseros —Dijo nervioso

—Pero tú no pareces del tipo que pueda hacer ese trabajo, no te ofendas—Rose lo vio incrédula, sobre todo porque no buscaban meseros o al menos ella no sabía nada de ese asunto

Scorpius se apresuro a buscar al encargado del lugar, ya había mentido de forma descarada lo menos que podía hacer era pretender buscar un trabajo. La dueña del lugar lo observo detenidamente luego sonrió como quien hace una travesura

— ¿Quieres que te contrate? —Pregunto viéndolo de forma que en muchos lugares podía ser acoso sexual, Scorpius sudo frió y asintió lentamente

—Me haría un gran favor… Y no necesita pagarme; Solo debe pretender que trabajo aquí

— ¿Eres una especie de loco? —Pregunto la mujer — ¿Por qué haría eso?

—¿Por qué?—Scorpius pensó en alguna razón pero no encontró ninguna, realmente si lo pensaba bien era una locura lo que hacía ¿Y para qué? No sabía por qué razón estaba ahí, salvo la necesidad de ver a la chica que lo había mantenido despierto toda una semana y no es que ella fuera demasiado linda, era normalita tirándole a linda, salvo el hecho de ser odiosa Scorpius no encontraba una razón lógica que justificara lo que estaba haciendo, a menos que hubieran echado algún filtro de amor, lo cual comenzaba a parecer tentador, incluso preferible a padecer alguna extraña enfermedad. —Puedo pagarle —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir

—Creo que puedes estar loco —La mujer lo vio con desconfianza

Scorpius resoplo, le costaba encontrar una razón que valiera toda esa humillación que estaba experimentando.

—Pretendamos que me contrato, Vera esa chica que trabaja aquí es la prima de mi amigo y escapo de casa; y yo prometí que vería que este bien —Scorpius trago saliva no sabía de donde había inventado eso, aunque quizá no era muy alejado de la verdad, pero eso era algo que él chico no sabía aun. —Solo pretenda que lo piensa, de verdad no necesita contratarme

—Pretenderé que creo por un segundo lo que dices y digamos que pretendo darte trabajo de medio tiempo.

—Realmente no necesito el trabajo

—Eso lo puedo notar, ese traje que traes no es nada barato. —La mujer volvió a sonreír—Creo que puedo hacer algo por ti.

Scorpius camino con la mirada perdida, no sabía en lo que acababa de meterse, de hecho estaba más confundido, en su vida el había sido impulsivo —Estoy loco, soy un acosador loco—se sentó en una mesa mientras pensaba en que necesitaba decirle a Frank sobre sus síntomas, debía tratar su enfermedad lo mas pronto posible, cualquiera que fuera.

—¿Vas a ordenar algo? —Pregunto Rose

—No, de hecho creo que me iré de aquí, tú eres como un imán de las desgracias desde que te vi y tuve contacto contigo creo que me pasan cosas malas

—Eres un chico extraño

—No, no me digas extraño, la única extraña eres tú, —dijo susurrando —Loca —Scorpius se levanto. Y camino hacia la salida del local, debía irse rápido quizá todavía podía llegar a tiempo a San Mungo si se apresuraba, o no tan lejos cualquier hospital le parecía atractivo en ese momento

—_**¿Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?***_—Le grito Rose

—Es gracioso cuando lo dices, ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?. Eres una chica tan desesperante y en primera ¿Por qué me gritas en francés?

—No lo sé, tú me pones nerviosa ¿Me estas acosando? —Pregunto Rose alejándolo de ella con su mano —Eso haces

—No, eso es ridículo solo soy una persona que pasaba por aquí y curiosamente buscaba trabajo y aquí ofrecen trabajo. De acuerdo quizá no es verdad, pero no te acoso simplemente me resultas interesante— Scorpius pensó que la honestidad quizá no era lo mejor que podía hacer, con toda la calma busco dentro de su subconsciente las razones validas para esta afirmación

_**Tres razones por las que mentir a Rose es lo mejor**_

3.- Lo odia a muerte y algo que Scorpius no soporta es que lo odien sin razón, si puede saber porque lo odia sería mucho mejor

2.- Por alguna razón desconocida y en serio desconocida no podía dejar de verla

Y la más importante de todas, quería saber lo que sabía ella que él ignoraba…

—Loca —Dijo el chico

Scorpius quería saber que secreto escondía Rose. Pero quizá lo haría en otro momento estaba oscureciendo y se sentía cansado, con todos los modales dignos de alguien de su clase social, se alejo de la chica tarareando la canción que sonaba en ese momento en el local

—Adiós guapo —dijo la dueña del lugar guiñándole un ojo

Él se estremeció ante el atrevimiento de la mujer, pero sobre todo sintió un frió recorrer su cuerpo, algo le decía que quizá no había sido tan buena idea entrar al lugar.

* * *

_**¿Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?* ¿Por qué estás perdiendo tu vida?**_

_**Hola ^^/ **_

_son las 1:35 de la madrugada en mi país a unas horas de salir de viaje a otra ciudad (De nuevo) Pero aquí estoy subiendo otro capitulo. Antes que nada gracias a todos sus comentarios realmente no esperaba tantos en los primeros dos capítulos..._

_A las chicas del face que opinan y dan sugerencias en cuanto al fic muchas gracias. Y siguiendo un consejo que me dieron sobre cierto Dorama comenzare a escribir las escenas ^^ _

_•Para los que Leen I DO tardare en subir el próximo Capitulo. Por razones personales, tratare no demorar demasiado ya que amo esa historia, asi que no crean que la dejare. Espero tengan paciencia. _

_•Counting Stars: llevo la mitad del capitulo, así que espero poder actualizarlo mientras estoy de viaje _

_Bueno es todo de momento_

_Espero sus comentarios_


	4. Las cosas que olvidamos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres**_

**_Capitulo_**_** dedicado a Isis G y Raquel**_

_**Enlaces de los vídeos de este Capitulo: ** watch?v=WDPq-PX_S78&list=UU4pKAPd24zcBcFp3OlvjZSA _

_ watch?v=QSDxxpqgElY&index=2&list=UU4pKAPd24zcBcFp3OlvjZSA_

_**Antes que nada este capitulo me gusto en lo personal ya que tenia que expresar ciertos eventos y emociones sin mas aquí esta el capitulo 4**_

* * *

**Beautiful Chaos**

**Capitulo 4**

_**Las cosas que olvidamos**_

* * *

La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea.

_(1907-1990) Alberto Pincherle. Escritor italiano._

* * *

_-.-.-.-._

Era un milagro. Solo eso podía ser, al parecer el día comenzaba bien para Rose, esa mañana corrió por los pasillos del metro.

Rose se apresuró al vagón del metro y agarró con fuerza uno de los destellantes Postes de color plata, difícilmente creyendo en su buena suerte.

Era la hora pico de la mañana y se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Había esperado tener que meterse en un vagón cargado con cientos de otros pasajeros

A los cuales también se les estaba haciendo tarde. Pero allí estaba, todavía jadeando un Poco por haber corrido para llegar a la estación, sólo para entrar en un vagón que Estaba prácticamente vacío.

—_quizá hoy sea mi día de suerte _

Rose no miró a su alrededor. Ella mantuvo su mirada fija en el anuncio publicitario

Sobre su cabeza, el cual declaraba que podría tener una clara y hermosa piel si llamaba

De inmediato a un tal Dr. algo, Rose no presto atención en el nombre sus pensamientos estaban con Ted, sabía que el chico tenía novia y no cualquier novia, su prima Victoire alias: Piernas-lindas-Weasley. Como le decían en secreto todos, por su color de piel. Victoire tenía una piel nívea muy suave, comparada con ella era más que obvio que Ted la prefiriera sin mencionar la diferencia de edad, para el chico ella era simplemente una niña. Por otro lado estaba el problema con sus primos los cuales parecían que mejoraban un poco, Rose tenia la duda sobre lo que habría pasado con su padre y su tío Harry pero sobre todo con Hermione Malfoy. Había oído Historias y al parecer habían sido novios en la escuela incluso ella había vivido un tiempo en la madriguera después de la guerra. Algo difícil de creer para la chica dado el hecho que solo mencionar el nombre Hermione en su casa era tema de discusiones entre sus padres. Aunque siempre tuvo el deseo de preguntar qué había ocurrido entre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**RON:**

Ron contemplo la fotografía con nostalgia, en ella se veía a Hermione a su lado. Ron sonrió molesto por la ironía de estar viendo esa foto ¿Cuándo había cambiado todo? No podía recordar cuando todo se había perdido, recordaba como Hermione lo veía con amor, y luego un día simplemente se había ido. Lo había dejado sin decirle nada… Él debía haberse dado cuenta que las cosas no andaban bien, recordaba los momentos en que ella le hablaba de sus padres y de querer encontrarlos cosas que a él le parecía un tanto irrelevantes dada la situación , en aquel entonces las cosas estaban muy complicadas, pero quizá había comenzado antes…quizá Hermione había cambiado desde antes, recordaba las veces que habían discutido en el último año cuando él decidió que no quería seguir estudiando porque era más fácil aceptar el trabajo que el ministro le ofrecía, así que a mitad de año dejo Hogwarts, aliviado por no tener que volver a ese lugar donde había perdido tanto.. Las señales estaban ahí. Ese día cuando las clases de habían Terminado y Hermione había vuelto a la madriguera con él, todo estaba en su lugar pero quizá Malfoy había aprovechado ese momento de lejanía que tuvo con ella mientras estaban en la escuela para meterse entre ambos, aun podía recordar la última discusión con Hermione antes de que se fuera.

— _**¡Basta Ron! —Le había dicho Hermione molesta —Solo te pido que me ayudes a buscar a mis padres, solo eso**_

—_**Vamos Hermy, sabes que no puedo dejar el trabajo ¿Por qué no aceptaste el puesto que te ofreció el ministro? No tenia caso terminar Hogwarts no lo necesitas eras muy lista **_

—_**Ron, quería terminar Hogwarts, para mi terminar Hogwarts era muy importante **_

— _**¿Es por Malfoy? ¿Por qué él también volvió? ¿Por eso volviste también a la escuela? **_

— _**¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué mencionas a Malfoy?**_

—_**Quizá porque Lavender me dijo que ambos se la pasaron muy juntos en la biblioteca todo este tiempo, no se… Dímelo tú—él la había visto de forma acusadora**_

—_**Ron, tu decidiste que ya no querías seguir estudiando y aceptaste el trabajo al igual que Harry… Yo simplemente **_

—_**Hablamos otro día de esto, tengo que irme —Había dicho él —Tengo una cena en el ministerio. **_

_**Esas fueron las últimas palabras que había dicho a Hermione, cuando volvió ella no estaba en la madriguera su madre no supo decirle donde estaba, él la busco un tiempo hasta que Lavender apareció y Hermione había sido enterrada en los confines de su memoria.**_

_Ron maldijo no haber hablado con ella de nuevo después de eso, pero cuando los años pasaron ya no parecía importante, él había formado una familia y no sabía nada de ella, hasta que la vio del brazo de Malfoy. Ron podía recordar lo traicionado que se había sentido y no solo él. Harry también lo había sentido como una traición por parte de ella. Llevaban a unos niños estaban en __Andén 9¾ ambos niños tomaban de la mano a ambos y al ver el color de su cabello __ lo supo ella lo había dejado por Malfoy. Había formado una familia con el maldito Mortifago que tanto daño les había hecho._

— _**¿Cómo pudiste?—Ginny había preguntado indignada al verla del brazo del rubio —Traidora **_

— _**¿Por qué?—Pregunto Harry con un dejo de reproche en su voz — ¿Por qué nos dejaste por Malfoy?**_

_**Hermione no había contestado, Malfoy se había colocado delante de ella**_

—_**Todos los Malfoy deberían estar muertos —Había dicho él en un ataque de rabia, al verla con una familia, fue en ese momento que Hermione se coloco delante del Rubio **_

—_**No te atrevas a amenazar a mi familia—Dijo Hermione y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta lo había mandado a volar con un hechizo **_

—_**¿Eso te enseño a atacar a las personas? ¡Traidora!—Ginny había sacado su varita **_

—_**No, ¡ustedes no volverán a dirigirse a si a mi familia, mucho menos volverán a, amenazarla! ya que ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho de decirme nada, ninguno… Escúchenme bien Draco lo único que ha hecho es darme amor... Y si vuelven a decir algo en contra de, él, o mis hijos. Se los aseguro el día que algo le pase a alguno de ellos, ese día habrán deseado que Bellatrix me matara…—Draco Había sujetado a Hermione, y había colocado a sus hijos detrás de él**_

—_**Tranquila, no digas cosas que no sientes —Draco alejo a Hermione ese día del lugar y les dirigió una mirada de advertencia**_

Ron abrió los ojos no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba recordando… lo único que sabía era que aun dolían las palabras de Hermione ese día. La forma en que Malfoy la había sujetado, solo podía pensar que ese era su lugar, que debía ser él que estuviera a su lado, pero se había dejado seducir por la popularidad y había caído presa de Lavender, aventó la foto de solo recordar a su esposa, después de todo solo quería su dinero y cuando se había aburrido lo había cambiado por otro. Odiaba las decisiones que había tomado y odiaba no saber porque ella se había ido sin decir nada aquel día; esa era la pregunta que más lo molestaba y todo se reducía de nuevo a Draco Malfoy… ¿Qué había hecho el maldito para alejarla de ellos de esa manera?

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Hermione:**

Hermione vio a Draco mientras decía palabras sin sentido, solo lograba captar cosas como «Me va a escuchar, ¿Por qué odia tanto su cabello?... ¡Ah pero ni creo que le daré regalo de navidad!» Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo último que había oído… lo cierto es que sabía que si le daría regalo, quizá estaba molesto porque Scorpius había teñido su cabello, pero también era cierto que Draco amaba a su familia demasiado y ese era el problema muchas veces ella tenía que ser la policía mala en esa relación, simplemente porque Draco consentía demasiado a sus hijos y eso le gustaba de él, que Draco hacia todo por su familia. Quizá por eso se había enamorado de él. Lo cierto era que todo había comenzado en Hogwarts, no de una forma rápida como una vez la había acusado Ron. De hecho por ese tiempo ella estaba loca de amor por el pelirrojo, lo que ocurrió con Draco fue gradual. Él se gano su Amor de una forma lenta y paciente. Hermione recordó el día en que todo había cambiado.

_Había discutido con Ron, el no comprendía lo importante que era para ella terminar la escuela mucho menos lo que significaba encontrar a sus padres, Hermione recordó a Harry el tampoco le había prestado atención en ese tiempo y ella lo comprendía por qué había ocurrido mucho con él, había sobrevivido a Voldemort había logrado matarlo y las cosas no estaban bien, sus vidas apenas comenzaban a tener un pequeño grado de normalidad. Todo eso ella lo sabía, era verdad que había tenido contacto con Draco durante su último año en Hogwarts pero no como había dicho Ron, ellos simplemente leían, Draco no la molestaba tanto como antes, simplemente se dedicaba a huir de los demás, ella sabía que él no había vuelto por voluntad propia, había sido obligado por el ministerio como parte de su castigo. Por eso era tan incomodo estar en la misma habitación que él, pero Draco se escondía en la biblioteca su lugar sagrado. De todo ese tiempo solo habían hablado una vez y había sido por una tarea, después de que las clases terminaran no lo había visto de nuevo. Fue hasta que se fue de la madriguera cansada de no conseguir que ninguno de sus amigos le prestaran un segundo de su tiempo, Ginny y Harry habían comenzado de nuevo a salir y parecía que las cosas mejoraban, pero ninguno tenía tiempo para ayudarla, siempre era lo mismo** "Despues del trabajo hablamos" **esas palabras se repetían constantemente en la casa de los Weasley _

—_**Percy por favor, podrías decirle al ministro que necesito verlo **_

—_**uhh, claro —esa era la respuesta que Percy siempre le daba pero jamás lograba hablar con el ministro y un día simplemente se canso de esperar que sus amigos tuvieran tiempo para ella, pensó que si se iba tal vez ellos la buscarían, pero habían pasado tres meses y no había señales de ellos, por ese tiempo había pensado no volver al mundo mágico estaba desilusionada de las cosas, fue un día nublado cuando volvía de una búsqueda fallida de empleo y sin conseguir información de sus padres que había tropezado sin querer con alguien en un callejón, la persona parecía estar herida y ella pudo reconocer que era por magia, sin dudarlo se acerco al extraño y descubrió que era Draco **_

—_**Cuidado Granger —Dijo y ella se dio cuenta que había Mortifagos rebeldes. Sin dudarlo los enfrento resulto herida, pero no lo suficiente, llevo a Draco a la casa donde vivía, la casa de sus padres la había recuperado con la esperanza de recuperarlos también a ellos **_

— _**¿Por qué me ayudaste? —Draco la interrogo con la mirada **_

—_**No lo sé, eras como un cachorrito abandonado a mitad de la lluvia, siempre me han dicho que me gustan las causas perdidas **_

_**Draco la había visto fijamente como si se tratara de alguna especie de broma de mal gusto **_

—_**Eres idiota Granger ¿Por qué no usaste las pociones curativas en ti? —dijo señalando la quemadura en su brazo **_

—_**Porque tú las necesitabas mas, todo tu cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas ¿No puedes simplemente agradecerme? **_

_**Hermione sonrió por lo tonto que eso había sonado, sabía que él no le agradecería el haberlo salvado o haberlo curado**_

—_**Gracias por salvarme y hacer esto… yo me iré de aquí no quiero que tus amigos me insulten —Draco trato de Incorporarse pero noto que le dolían demasiado las heridas**_

—_**Idiota, aun estas débil puedes quedarte nadie te molestara… **_

_**Ella había pasado cuidándolo y soportando sus interminables quejas de lo aburrido que se sentía, así que ella le conseguía libros e incluso le enseño a usar el televisor y la computadora, no había notado que se estaba acostumbrando a tener a Draco Malfoy merodeando cerca de ella**_

— _**¿Porque estás sola? —Pregunto un día mientras ella preparaba la comida **_

—_**No es tu asunto Malfoy, si estas mejor para preguntar idioteces quizá lo mejor sería que te fueras**_

— _**¿Te han abandonado los idiotas de tus amigos?**_

_**Ella no supo que contestar, no era necesario, una lágrima rebelde había escapado de su rostro**_

—_**No fue así, de hecho hoy iré a verlos, es la graduación de Ginny y habrá una fiesta en la madriguera —dijo con una falsa sonrisa **_

— _**¡oh! Tú y Weasley aun son pareja—Draco pregunto y Hermione se sorprendió por no escuchar su particular tono arrogante**_

—_**Sí, aun lo somos —Contesto, aunque no estaba segura si aquello era una mentira **_

Hermione se estremeció ante ese recuerdo...Aquel momento Había sido lo que había llevado el alejamiento de sus amigos y poco a poco la había acercado a Draco, la graduación de Ginny. La fiesta en la madriguera había sido lo que había logrado que todo cambiara, curioso como todo lo que Draco había hecho: ser un Mortifago, pelear y todo lo demás ya no importaba para ella_._

—_**Para ser tú, te ves bien Granger —Draco la observo —Mucha suerte con tus amigos y de nuevo gracias por cuidar de mi, aprecia mis palabras yo no lo digo muy seguido**_

—_**Malfoy ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**_

— _**¿Qué? —Draco frunció el ceño y Hermione noto que su rostro ya no era el del chico cobarde y tramposo que conocía, había algo diferente en él.**_

— _**¿Qué ocurrió en ultimo año con Astoria? **_

_**Draco suspiro **_

—_**Bueno creo que te has ganado saber un poco de mí… Tori y yo no estábamos enamorados como tú y Weasley, lo nuestro era un acuerdo de negocios, así que simplemente nos alejamos —Draco se encogió de Hombros —No todos podemos ser Hermione Granger **_

_**Ella se sorprendió por escucharlo decir su nombre **_

— _**¿No se te hará Tarde? —Pregunto Draco **_

Esa noche fue el momento en que todo termino, o al menos una parte de su corazón murió esa noche cuando llego a la fiesta, no la habían invitado pero estaba segura que se alegrarían de verla en la madriguera; pero en cambio vio a Ron con Lavender muy felices, nadie la necesitaba, nadie la extrañaba o la había buscado, ese día su corazón se rompió, cuando volvió a su casa estaba vacía solo había una nota en la cocina

"_**Gracias por cuidarme **_

_**DM" **_

**Solo eso, no tenía nada salvo una nota y el corazón destrozado. Sin saber que hacer había salido a caminar, no soportaba la soledad de su propia casa.**

_**-.-.-.**_

—No le daré regalo —Dijo Draco sacándola del vagón de los recuerdos

—Sí, lo harás —dijo Hermione sonriendo

—Está bien, pero solo porque ya había pensado en darle un regalo de navidad, pero se lo daré sin envoltura por teñirse el cabello y actuar extraño

Diana rodo los ojos al oír eso.

—No quiero más sorpresas —Esta vez Draco le dirigió la mirada a su hija quien no se inmuto ni aparto la mirada de su libro

—Papá créeme, he aprendido la lección; nada de chicos hasta los diecisiete y ningún chico como tú, mamá y la tía Pansy ya me advirtieron de los chicos que son como eras tu

— ¿Cómo se supone que era yo?

— Patán, arrogante, mujeriego, un completo cabrón —dijo Hermione

— ¡Oye! No es cierto, yo no era así

—En el libro lo dice —Diana despego sus ojos del libro y señalo un párrafo

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy:** También conocido como el príncipe de Slytherin, se conoce mucho de este personaje ordenado Mortifago y se cree que participo bajo órdenes del señor tenebroso durante la guerra, algunas cosas que se saben de él con respecto a su estancia en Hogwarts fue el hecho de ser una persona muy irritable y quizá causante de más de una pelea entre las chicas _

Diana subrayo lo último

— ¿Pero qué cosas lees? Ese libro solo dice mentiras —dijo el rubio indignado

— ¿Enserio? …Es de la escuela... _**Datos curiosos de los estudiantes y la guerra**_ —dijo Leyendo el titulo sin mucho ánimo.

—Amor, Hogwarts ya no es como antes, ahora enseñan cosas extrañas que no tienen nada que ver con la magia.

— ¡aja! —Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa a Draco —Ya hablamos de esto, no le ocultaríamos la verdad a nuestros hijos

—Sí, pero no me gusta que mis hijas crean que yo jugaba con las mujeres

Ambas lo vieron

—No sé cómo es que nacimos todos nosotros, de hecho no me imagino como terminaron juntos… Seguro un día querré saberlo y escribiré un libro lleno de un tórrido romance con mucho sexo, venderá millones… quizá me convierta en una autora famosa como Rita Skeeter.

* * *

**Draco:**

Draco sonrió ante lo último mientras veía a su hija leer y su esposa sonreír. Aun no podía creer que él hubiera tenido la suerte de terminar con una gran familia, cuando la verdad era que él se había resignado a estar solo siempre. Hermione le guiño un ojo y él sonrió por el hecho de estar enamorado de ella. Debía agradecer a Weasley por romper el corazón de Hermione un deseo secreto que siempre albergo, vio la ventana. El cielo estaba nublado como aquel día, el día que la había seguido en silencio….

**Draco la observo a la distancia siempre lo hacía, desde que era niño y había observado su reflejo en el espejo de Oesed, no sabía porque la imagen que había visto había sido la de Hermione, de hecho no sabía porque verla a ella lo molestaba tanto, por lo que decidió desde que era niño que jamás dejaría que nadie supiera lo que el espejo le mostraba. Y es que él sabía que estaba secretamente enamorado de ella. Desde niños, el molestarla solo era una forma de hacerle pagar el hecho que alguien como él, tuviera que sentir cosas por ella, por una sangre-sucia… Así que encontró la forma de hablarle, mediante los insultos, el lograba cabrearla y eso le gustaba mucho, él hacia todo lo posible para no tener la indiferencia de la chica, Pero decían que el espejo mostraba las cosas que albergan el corazón, así que durante sus años en Hogwarts la vio suspirar por el imbécil De Weasley. **

**Había aceptado la marca tenebrosa, no había vuelta atrás su amor prohibido había llegado a su fin el día que había aceptado ser un fiel seguidor de Voldemort, la guerra se había desatado y las cosas parecían que llegarían a su fin y fue durante la guerra que ella y Weasley se hicieron pareja, eso mato cualquier posibilidad con ella; aunque la verdad él sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, él tenía un compromiso con Astoria y un romance con Pansy, siempre tratando de compensar y olvidar sus sentimientos, pero Pansy nunca fue tonta. Ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de alguien **

—**Sabes Draco, algún día deberías dejar de fingir—Pansy lo había visto seria. —Ya no somos niños, lo nuestro fue divertido pero sabíamos que este día llegaría, me canse de ser la otra, Tori me agrada aunque sea una niña mimada, pero no la amas, no sé quien sea la persona que está en tu corazón pero si no sientes nada por Astoria déjala libre, es lo menos que puedes hacer…Te lo pido como amiga. —Pansy lo conocía demasiado bien. **

**Entonces fue obligado a volver a Hogwarts como parte de su castigo, se sorprendió cuando la vio estaba con Weasley lo cual no era novedad, pero a mitad del año, él y Potter se habían ido y ella se había quedado, Draco evitaba a las personas por el hecho de no querer lidiar con nadie, pero siempre la veía en la biblioteca, la observaba estudiar. Por eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad rompió su compromiso con Astoria, no podía seguir así, y luego el beso fugaz que le había robado en la biblioteca mientras estudiaban para los EXTASIS, todo eso había sido suficiente para él. Había decidido olvidarla alejarse de todo eso, el mundo Muggle parecía ser el mejor lugar pero no conto con los Mortifagos rebeldes.**

**El cielo era gris y caían unas gotas de agua sobre Londres, Oxford street estaba parcialmente vacio, el había sido acorralado en un callejón, creyó que era su final y entonces alguien había aparecido para salvarlo, Draco no podía creerlo era ella, Hermione estaba de pie frente a él sosteniendo su varita y defendiéndolo, lo último que supo ese día fue verla lanzar hechizos contra los atacantes.**

**Entonces abrió los ojos y estaba en casa de ella. Hermione Granger lo había salvado y lo había llevado a su casa, estaba sola y parecía infeliz, pero no dijo nada simplemente se dedico a observarla, a veces ella le llevaba libros y le había enseñado a usar los aparatos de su casa para que él no se aburriera -o mejor dicho no la molestara- entonces un día cuando por fin pudo levantarse de la cama. Se atrevió a preguntarle por sus amigos, el noto la tristeza en sus ojos pero fingió que creía lo que le dijo, era lo mejor. Espero que se fuera a la fiesta por la graduación de la pequeña Weasley no quería estar ahí cuando ella volviera con el inútil de Weasley, el solo recordarla sonriendo y suspirando por el chico era más que suficiente para que su poca paciencia se fuera. Le dejo una nota él no era de muchas palabras y no quería estar más tiempo ahí, mientras más tiempo pasaba al lado de ella más miserable se sentía por no poder tocarla.**

**Las cosas hubieran terminado ahí si él no hubiera tenido la necesidad de verla por última vez, fue cuando todo cambio, la observo a la distancia mientras caminaba como lo hacía siempre, observo como parecía que no había un mañana para ella, como caminaba sin rumbo y sin fijarse en las cosas, por eso cuando cruzo la calle sin ver a los lados el corrió **

— **¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Quieres morir? —le dijo **

**Fue en ese momento cuando todo comenzó a cambiar par ambos….**

**Draco la había sujetado y sin saber porque ella lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, con paciencia él escucho sus palabras y no dijo nada a pesar de que ella estaba mojando su ropa con sus lágrimas y mocos.**

**Draco simplemente la acuno en sus brazos dejando que las personas los vieran, cuando ella se calmo y finalmente dejo de llorar la llevo hasta su casa**

— **¿Estarás bien sola? **

—**No pienso suicidarme si eso te preocupa, solo estaba triste —Contesto Ella —Lamento haber arruinado tu ropa**

—**Granger, a veces creo que eres más tonta de lo que aparentas o que el título de mejor bruja solo es de adorno ¿Crees que me importa la ropa? —Pregunto molesto—Me molesta que estés así por él de nuevo, que llores de nuevo por Weasley ¿No estás cansada de hacerlo siempre? Siempre es Weasley —Draco escupió el nombre y mostro un rostro de asco como si el solo pronunciar el nombre fuera lo más dañino del mundo. —Siempre es lo mismo, tú das demasiado de ti—Él no sabía de dónde había salido todo eso, solo lo había dicho sin pensar. **

**Los días después de eso, no fueron los mejores en su vida, iba a ver a Hermione y con el paso de los días era normal platicar con ella sin ningún insulto de por medio**

—**Los encontré —Le dijo ella una tarde mientras comían —Debo ir y buscarlos y al fin quitarles el hechizo **

—**Felicidades ¿Puedo acompañarte?—pregunto en forma de broma jamás pensó que ella aceptara, cuando ella le sonrió y dijo: **

—**Seria Grandioso que lo hicieras— él supo lo que tenía que hacer… Sin dudarlo fue hasta la mansión Malfoy **

—**El hijo Prodigo regresa—Lucius lo vio de forma acusadora, mientras su madre sonreía con ternura al verlo de nuevo —Te fuiste hace un año y regresas ahora derrotado **

**Draco había sonreído por las palabras de su padre **

—**No, no regrese derrotado, pero si regrese por algo y eso es que quiero trabajar en la compañía de la familia **

— **¿En verdad? La que dijiste que no querías por todo lo que ocurrió —Lucius sonrió sarcástico **

—**Sí, esa compañía, veras hay algo que quiero y necesito tener dinero para lograrlo **

— **¿Y Qué quieres? ¿Qué vale la pena volver a un lugar que según tus palabras odias?**

—**Quiero una familia, quiero tener algo que ofrecerle a esa persona pero sobre todo quiero que cambies la decoración de la sala, antes que nada **

**Lucius lo había visto como si se hubiera vuelto loco **

— **¿La sala? ¿Qué tiene que ver la sala de la casa?**

—**Quiero que ella se sienta cómoda y seguro que este lugar le trae malos recuerdos, no quiero que se sienta así, escucha padre no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy pidiendo algo que quiero realmente, jamás pediré nada solo quiero poder hacerla feliz **

— **¿Quien es la misteriosa chica? —Pregunto su madre**

—**Hermione Granger —dijo con una leve sonrisa**

— **¿Has enloquecido? Esa chica no puede entrar en la familia —Lucius lo había visto serio y Draco supo que no mentía, que lo decía muy enserio —Ella es hija de Muggles**

—**Es ella o nadie, no habrá más apellido Malfoy, jamás tendrás nietos ni herederos ni nada y algo mas, NO te estoy pidiendo permiso, no necesito que lo apruebes. Pero sería muy agradable que lo hicieras, pero no te obligare yo solo quiero hacerte parte de mi vida, pero… si necesito cortar mis lazos contigo o con el mundo mágico lo hare**

— **¡Hijo!—Narcissa lo abrazo —No será necesario eso, tu padre está sorprendido por la persona que has elegido eso es todo….**

Su madre había mentido eso era obvio y él lo sabia como sabia que ella ni siquiera sabía de sus planes, pero no necesito mucho esfuerzo después de acompañarla a buscar a sus padres las cosas se dieron solas, los encontraron en Australia en una pequeña casa cerca de Sídney. Fue en ese viaje que él decidió dejar de evitar el tema y una noche simplemente le había robado un beso, que se convirtió en dos y antes de darse cuenta estaba completamente enamorada de ella. La quería en su vida para siempre y se esforzó mucho en lograrlo, Draco solo podía recordar tres ocasiones en las que su matrimonio estuviera a punto de terminar y debía admitir que las había ocasionado en mayor parte él. La primera había sido cuando Hermione se negó a dejar que los elfos de la casa siguieran recibiendo el trato que Lucius les daba

—**No puedes querer cambiar a mis padres así, ellos suficiente tienen con aceptar que te elegí **

— **¿Qué significa eso? —Pregunto ella molesta y sin darle tiempo a responde había salido de la habitación dejándolo solo y maldiciendo sus palabras.**

Draco sonrió ante este recuerdo, sin duda ella siempre lograba ponerlo de una forma nerviosa cuando habían comenzado su matrimonio, de hecho su matrimonio no fue una gran celebración en parte porque su familia no terminaba de aceptar a Hermione y en parte porque ellos estaban decididos a comenzar de una forma bien, nada de fotografías o anuncios solo los amigos íntimos «Amigos íntimos» Draco suspiro ante la palabra y recordó que solo Luna la acompañaba aquel día, él siempre había querido saber la verdad, pero en ese momento no quería opacar su felicidad recordándole cosas tristes, fue después de que naciera Scorpius y Athena que ella le conto lo que había ocurrido, detestaba a Potter por haberla dejado sola en esos momento , por solo pensar en él y su dolor y no darse cuenta que ella lo necesitaba, pero una parte agradecía que lo hubiera hecho, su segunda pelea esa había sido más fuerte y había sido cuando los había vuelto a ver.. A Ellos a los que eran sus amigos; ese día ella había dicho muchas cosas que no sentía, pero lo que había pasado cuando llegaron a su casa eso había sido complemente su culpa

—**No quiero que mis hijos vayan a Hogwarts, el próximo año los cambiaremos… No los quiero cerca de los hijos de Potter ¿Viste su mirada? Ellos les dirán lo que paso durante la guerra no quiero eso, no quiero que mis hijos me vean como un maldito Mortifago, porque eso es lo que verán cuando todos sepan quienes son, Jamás debí dejar que me convencieras de volver a Londres.**

**Hermione lo vio seria y luego con paciencia ella había respondido **

— **¿Y donde quieres esconderlos de la verdad? Porque ellos lo sabrán un día, y es mejor que lo sepan por ti. Que sepan tu versión de las cosas y no solo lo que dicen los libros, no puedes evadir siempre la verdad, es parte de lo que eres, todo lo que paso es algo que nos perseguirá siempre y no habrá un lugar en la tierra que pueda protegerlos de la verdad. Pero hay algo que si puedes hacer y es hablarles **

**Él la vio molesto, simplemente ella no comprendía que no quería que sus hijos supieran lo que él había hecho, lo que había pasado ¿Qué pensarían cuando lo supieran? que era una persona malvada que había jurado destruir a los sangre sucias ¿Qué pensarían de él? No quería que ellos lo vieran mal. Hermione no entendía eso, no podía porque ella no tenia que lidiar con eso, ella era la heroína había una estatua de ella y sus amigos en el ministerio, mientras que él solo tenía un apellido que era sinónimo de genocidas y maniáticos — ¡Joder! —Dijo bajo, Su tía Bellatrix había sido muy buena torturando a las personas, incluso ella debía saberlo, las cosas no podían ser así de fáciles, no podía decirles la verdad así de fácil**

—**Algún día lo sabrán —Volvió a decir ella viéndolo, Hermione tomo su rostro entre sus manos. —No puedes protegerlos de lo que paso en el pasado, pero si de lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante **

**Draco sabía que ella tenía razón, siempre la tenia, así que cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad fue a Hogwarts y hablo con sus hijos, sabía que Scorpius tenía algo extraño y era por la forma en que lo veía **

—**Papi ¿Te dolió? —Pregunto el niño **

— **¿Qué? **

—**La marca ¿Te dolió mucho? —Pregunto Scorpius de nuevo bajo como si temiera su reacción **

Entonces había entendido que no tenia caso mentir, el había cargado con el peso de su apellido durante su estancia en Hogwarts, siendo sinceros su espalda había terminado destrozada de hacerlo, pero no dejaría que sus hijos cargaran con las cosas que él había hecho, su padre le había arruinado la mayoría de su vida imponiéndole sus miedos y temores. Era cierto que en un último momento sus padres habían dejado las filas de Voldemort para protegerle a él, pero eso no quitaba que habían destrozado su vida, podría haber sido un niño feliz, con amigos y… con infancia. Con una infancia llena de juegos y felicidad. Sin responsabilidades que un niño no tenía por qué llevar. El no haría lo mismo con sus hijos.

-.-.-.-.

Draco escucho las gotas en la ventana, la lluvia se hacía más fuerte y noto que tenia horas recordando, no dudaba que eso fuera lo que le estaba causando migraña, había tantas cosas que él hubiera cambiado en su infancia, pero viendo a su esposa y su hija leyendo juntas y hablando supo que probablemente no hubiera terminado de esa forma. Y repasando solo había un momento que le faltaba y ese había sido el accidente de su hijo, el momento en que tuvo deseos de matar a Potter, ese día creyó que la vida se le escapaba cuando lo vio en san Mungo con sangre, jamás creyó que un cuerpo pudiera tener tanta sangre. Ese momento Hermione fue la que había actuado antes que él, había apuntado contra un Auror, ese día hace cuatro años Hermione había plantado cara contra el que había sido su mejor amigo, su casi hermano.

—**Te lo dije Harry, jamás te lo perdonaría si algo le pasaba por tu culpa.**

—**Ha sido un accidente, un accidente —repitió Harry tratando de creer esas palabras**

—**Dime traidora de nuevo, como ese día Harry Potter, vuelve a gritarme que te traicione... Atrévete a verme de nuevo como hace tres años... Di que soy una mala amiga, aun cuando nunca tuviste tiempo para dedicarme porque estabas preocupado por ti, ¡Grítame Potter! grítame de nuevo que te he traicionado una y otra vez por no esperar que me vieras, que vieras a tu amiga, que vieras mi dolor, que también sufría como tú, porque solo te pedía ayuda, la ayuda que yo te di buscando los Horrocrux, aun cuando las cosas se pusieron feas estuve ahí… ¿Qué obtuve de ti? Nada absolutamente nada, y estaba bien porque era tu amiga, la amiga que te apoyo año con año, cuando investigue en la biblioteca sobre el basilisco, cuando usamos el gira tiempo para salvar a Sirius, o cuando tu nombre salió en el Cáliz y nadie te apoyo ni siquiera Ron, yo estuve ahí cuando sufriste por dejar a Ginny. ¿Pero donde estuviste tú la única vez que te necesite? **

**Draco escucho en silencio como ella por fin decía lo que hacía años había guardado **

—**Yo… —Potter se había quedado sin palabras, no tenía ni siquiera cara para decir que ella mentía.**

**Fue cuando no pudo soportar solo ver, odiaba a Harry Potter era un odio que había sido almacenado, pero aquello había sido lo que había rebasado su paciencia. **

—**Escucha bien Potter, si mi hijo…. Si él no despierta, hare que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida —Él le había dicho sujetándolo de su camisa. —Tus hijos sabrán lo que es molestar a un Malfoy, lo único que te pedimos fue que nos dejaran en paz, te lo dije que no quería a tus hijos molestando, pero creen que por tener un apellido pueden molestar a los demás ¿Qué te hizo mi hijo? Dime Potter ¿Qué sientes ver que tus hijos son como era yo? ¿Te divierte ver como molestan a alguien solo por su nombre? —Draco hubiera querido que Harry sacara su varita y lo atacara así había tenido un pretexto para poder usar magia contra él. Pero en cambio había obtenido silencio y una mirada de suplica y arrepentimiento.**

Suspiro fuerte y sonrió por lo curioso que había resultado lo último, su hijo había despertado, pero no recordaba el accidente, sus recuerdos estaban mezclados, había asociado la historia de su madre con el apellido Potter, el famoso Trió dorado viva en la mente de su hijo en una extraña versión que había creado… Los medímagos les habían dicho que era una lesión y estrés post-traumático que pasaría o quizá seria permanente. En cualquier caso el no podía distinguir la verdad de la mentira, en el peor de los casos podían crearle una confusión, fue lo mismo en el mundo Muggle, ningún médico se atrevió a tratar algo que según ellos venia de la mente, que Scorpius debía poder salir solo de ese estado de confusión. Harry había prometido que lo cuidaría, que no volvería a hacer nada y se podía decir que había hecho una pequeña tregua con Hermione aunque él no estaba muy feliz

— ¿Qué tanto ves? —Interrumpió Hermione

—El clima, esta como el día que me encontraste —Draco sonrió y le dio un beso, Antes de que todo pasara solo soñaba con ser Draco Malfoy un ex Mortifago, Y pensando eso no cambiaría nada de su historia con ella. Eso era algo seguro.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.

James sintió la lluvia golpear su rostro mientras terminaba la práctica, siempre era lo mismo todos lo animaban aunque no hubiera hecho nada, quizá se debía a su apellido y el hecho que su madre fuera una persona conocida en el mundo de los deportes mágicos. Ginevra Potter había sido una profesional del Quidditch. James sentía en ocasiones que solo era por eso que obtenía las cosas, por su apellido y eso había estado bien un tiempo, ahora quería ser James, no el hijo de Harry Potter

—James —Harry llamo a su hijo. — ¿no me oíste?

—Lo siento —dijo secando su rostro — ¿Es por Albus verdad?

Harry asintió y coloco su mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor

—Tu madre está muy preocupada, ni siquiera ha mandado una carta no sabemos nada y….

— ¿Y? —Pregunto James serio—Ya es mayorcito para saber cuidarse, el problema para mamá es que esta con Scorpius ¿Crees que él le hará algo? —Pregunto James serio sin ver a su padre

—No, se que él no le hará nada a tu hermano

—No me refería a Scorpius —James corrigió rápido —Aun estas preocupado que el recuerde el accidente… Que sepa que todo es una mentira que somos una mentira

—No es verdad, quizá antes no eran amigos, pero sé que…

— ¿Qué? —James interrogo con la mirada a su padre en la espera de una respuesta que pudiera calmar sus propios temores

—Que las cosas cambiaron.

James sonrió y negó por la ironía que suponía esa respuesta «Cambiar» se preguntaba si realmente lo había hecho, James recordaba ese día perfectamente, como recordaba el momento exacto en que había comenzado su odio por el rubio. Tendría trece años cuando vio a Scorpius por primera vez. Ese día había conocido a Hermione Malfoy y había visto como había mandado a volar a su tío, no sabía porque peleaban, solo sabía que era culpa de los dos rubios, una estupidez de niños ya que no debía de importarle, eran problemas de adultos pero él lo había tomado personal, desde entonces se había esforzado por que la estancia del chico en Hogwarts fuera lo menos placentera, el era incapaz de tocar a una niña por eso siempre molestaba a Scorpius, luego cuando su apellido se supo fue más fácil presionarlo, molestarlo, acorralarlo y luego había ocurrido, el fuego se había expandido por la sala de menesteres, como lo había leído; el problema era que no solo Malfoy estaba tratando de librarse de las llamas, Albus había quedado atrapado, James había visto como su hermano luchaba por salir de las llamas y cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, Scorpius lo había salvado, el chico al que había acosado y molestado había salvado a su hermano y a cambio se había quedado atrapado entre las llamas, cuando lo vio ser sepultado bajo los escombros creyó que había muerto, pero el chico solo sangraba, los profesores habían apagado el fuego y sacado al chico, Scorpius tenía una cicatriz de una quemadura en la espalda pero Albus estaba ileso.

— ¿Realmente crees que cambiamos? Es decir… —James vio a su padre

—Lo hicieron —Harry sonrió a su hijo de forma protectora.

* * *

-.-.-.-.

**Harry:**

Harry vio la espalda de su hijo no recordaba en qué momento se había vuelto tan alto.

Antes de tener una familia había pasado por mucho. Harry escucho un trueno y casi podía palpar la sanción de estar de nuevo en el lago. Él estaba muerto, pero muchos habían muerto en la guerra, los sonidos de las personas ese día podía escucharlas.

**Después de la muerte de Voldemort, Había regresado a la madriguera donde siempre se sintió en casa, nadie hablaba, cada quien dormía en su cama, No habían salido hasta el día en que tocaron avisando que sería el funeral ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde ese día?, Habían llegado por Red Flu, ese día todos vestían de negro. ****Las cosas estaban más calladas de lo normal. Había caminado en silencio hasta el lago, con la mirada perdida no sabía si alguien estaba a su lado, no sabía mucho, levanto la vista.**

**Quería morir, en ese momento Harry quiso morir solamente al ver la mirada de todas esas personas reunidas la visión de lo que vio lo destrozo **

**Madres llorando por hijos que no sabían que habían estado en la batalla, padres incapaces de contener el llanto por sus hijos, hermanos deseando que nunca hubieran estado en la batalla, amigos, tíos, tías, primos, sobrinos, la palabra correcta era «sufrimiento»**

**Era su culpa, el no había hecho las cosas mas rápido quizá hubiera podido salvar a alguien si hubiera podido hacer las cosas más rápido, derrotar a Voldemort antes, busco con la mirada a sus amigos no estaba seguro lo que debía decir, ahí estaban los Weasley quienes no podían contener las lagrimas por Fred, sintió una opresión al pensar en el, en el que consideraba su hermano. Hermione estaba abrazando a Ron. **

—**No hay palabras que yo o alguien pueda decir para que todo este dolor sea menos, no puedo ofrecer palabras de consuelo, porque tampoco las hay para mi, cada persona que hemos perdido y enterramos hoy significaron algo para mi, un compañero de clases, un amigo, guerreros todos eran muy jóvenes Hubiera deseado que nada de esto pasara Pero Voldemort… —Harry se detuvo—Si él, hay que dejar de temer pronunciar su nombre, todas las personas que murieron combatiéndolo, lo hicieron para crear un mundo mejor, un mundo sin miedo, un futuro donde las personas no tengan miedo a poder decir un nombre, por causa de él estamos aquí hoy derramando lagrimas por nuestros seres queridos, pero su sacrificio no es en vano, porque ahora todos tenemos la oportunidad de Vivir… nunca dejaremos que sus nombres queden en el olvido, por ellos es que hoy, estoy aquí frente a ustedes, dándoles las gracias de que me permitieran hacer de este mundo algo mejor, también ante ellos me inclino hoy. **

**Hubo aplausos y Harry tuvo que contener el aliento un momento, se sentía ligeramente mareado y su corazón latía fuertemente. **

**Todos los profesores juntaron sus varitas, aun lado del lago lanzaron un hechizo formando un gran muro de plata, iban apareciendo los nombres de cada unos de los alumnos que habían peleado si murieron a un lado del nombre aparecía una cruz y dependiendo a la casa que pertenecían era el color de las letras, Hufflepuff amarillas, Ravenclaw azul, Gryffindor Rojas, no había Slytherin los que murieron estaban del bando contrario en sí al parecer solo fue Vincent, quien murió en el fuego maldito.**

**Los días pasaron y Harry no sabía lo que sería de su vida había vuelto a Hogwarts pero las cosas no eran lo mismo no podía ver los pasillos sin sentir algún recuerdo con alguien, el lloraba por las noches cuando nadie lo veía… Fue cuando el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt fue a Hogwarts que decidió que quería cambiar **

— **¿Puedo hablar con usted señor?**

—**Harry, no me digas señor ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? **

— **¿Qué necesito para convertirme en Auror? **

— **¿No entiendo? ¿Pensé que querías terminar Hogwarts y luego ser Auror? **

—**Señor... Yo necesito irme de aquí, necesito sentir que puedo ser útil **

—**Bien Harry, creo que puedo hacer algo por ti —El ministro se había mostrado muy amable y había ofrecido trabajo a los tres en el ministerio él y Ron no dudaron en aceptarlo, Harry solo quería seguir adelante con su vida, Pero Hermione tenia otros planes, ella quería terminar sus estudios y el respeto eso, después de irse fue fácil para él continuar veía ocasionalmente a sus amigos vivía en la madriguera, Ron asistía a muchas fiestas y Hermione rara vez bajaba de su habitación, todo era caótico aun, él quería recuperar a Ginny **

—**Harry —El señor Arthur le hablo un día cuando llego del trabajo —Creo que es hora que te perdones, lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa tu no hiciste nada malo, no elegiste nada de esto, la guerra ni nada, deja de culparte por la muerte de las personas, se que Fred no lo aceptaría, él decidió pelear sabía lo que podía pasar, el peleo porque creía en ti, así que por favor deja de culparte… —Las palabras del señor Weasley habían dado justo en el blanco él seguía culpándose todo ese tiempo viviendo el día a día, sobreviviendo arañando un poco de normalidad a eso se reducían sus días desde el fin de la guerra, no sabía por qué razón había llorado ese día, pero si sabía que había dejado atrás un peso, se concentro en recuperar a Ginny era lo primero que tenía que hacer para volver a encauzar su vida, por ese tiempo comenzó a tener más trabajo de lo normal **

—**Harry ¿Podemos Hablar? —Hermione lo vio un día de forma seria **

—**En este momento no puedo Mione, hay muchos problemas en el ministerio algunos Mortifagos rebeldes han estado asesinado personas **

— **¡Por dios Harry! ¿Estás bien? —Hermione lo vio preocupada— Solo quiero saber si puedes ayudarme a buscar a mis padres quisiera buscarlos y quitarles el hechizo **

**Él la había visto un poco incrédulo por la petición **

—**Hablamos Luego, en verdad Mione, te prometo que lo hablamos luego —Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Ese había sido el último día que había hablado con Hermione. Había continuado con su vida, un día ella no estaba pero tenía a Ginny **

—**Hoy celebramos tu graduación. —dijo con una sonrisa a Ginny quien lucía radiante, Ron estaba con Lavender y no sabían nada de Hermione, quizá había decidido dejarlos, nadie lo sabia… Nunca supieron que ella había ido a la fiesta con la esperanza que ellos la vieran, pero cada uno tenía sus propios problemas, el estaba con los problemas del trabajo los Mortifagos rebeldes aumentaban y un día tuvo un caso donde tres fueron encontrados heridos en el mundo Muggle, nunca supo quien los había atacado, por ese tiempo las personas ya no tenían miedo, se defendían así que no paso a ser más que otro caso archivado en la mesa de su escritorio, no había leído el informe porque tenía prisa por llegar a su boda. **

Y así lentamente los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y nunca hubo tiempo para leer el informe que término junto un montón de papeles en el olvido.

-.-.-.

Harry parpadeo y pensó en lo idiota que había sido en ese momento con ella, en lo mucho que ella sufría también pero no había sido capaz de ver mas allá de su propio dolor, no podía cambiar las cosas sabía que no había hecho nada por Hermione y que se había portado mal, por eso ahora trataba de hacer las cosas bien, Harry quería de vuelta a su amiga quería de nuevo poder decir esa palabra, con la libertad de que era cierto. Las cosas habían mejorado con Hermione no podía decir que fueran como antes pero al menos ya habían hablado y el había cumplido su promesa, la ironía de las palabras de Malfoy en el hospital ese día lo habían lastimado, sus hijos eran exactamente como Malfoy los había descrito, y él no se había dado cuenta porque vivía creyendo que las cosas estaban bien, que todo estaba bien y no se había percatado que había descuidado un poco como se comportaban sus hijos y todo por lo que había luchado se venía abajo con ese acto, si sus propios hijos eran capaz de algo así, por el nombre del pasado no tenia significado todo lo que había perdido.. Pero ahora era diferente ellos habían cambiado Scorpius Malfoy era un vendaval de aire fresco, tan parecido a Draco en apariencia pero ante todo era como Hermione, le importaban las personas.

—**Yo lo cuidare —Había prometido cuando el chico despertó, Harry sabia que nada de lo que hiciera podía compensar lo que había ocurrido, pero el chico lo llamo "Tío Harry"**

—**Hola Scorpius ¿Querías verme? —Le había preguntado, mientras Malfoy lo vigilaba en la puerta **

—**Tío Harry ¿Crees que un día pueda hacer un patronus como el tuyo? Mamá dice que el tuyo es muy lindo **

**Harry vio una lagrima en la cara de Hermione, el quería decirle al niño que no era su tío pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír —Tu madre tiene uno muy lindo también **

—**¡Ya!. Pero quiero ver el tuyo ¿Puedo ir a tu casa en vacaciones? **

**Scorpius lo trataba como alguien de su familia... Harry había pensado decirle la verdad al chico decirle que no era amigo de su madre o al menos ya no como antes, pero al ver el rostro de ilusión en ese momento y la pequeña cicatriz en el pecho del niño. Harry sabia que quiza tendria una en la espalda, fue por eso, por las cicatrices que el también tenia, que al verlo ahí con sus ojos de ilusión. En ese momento él no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a sonreír. —Solo si tus padres te dan permiso **

— **¿Puedo? —Scorpius pregunto a su padre quien se negó rotundamente **

**Harry comprendía que Malfoy no quisiera que su hijo estuviera con ellos**

—**Yo lo cuidare…. —Su voz había salido quebrada —Por favor —dijo él a Hermione—Deja que haga esto, aunque sea por él —Ese día había llorado de nuevo con Hermione ambos se habían dicho muchas cosas. Habían hablado de su vida .Harry le contó sobre su promoción de jefe de departamento de Aurores y ella le dijo sobre su trabajo en Alemania sobre los derechos de las criaturas magicas, por primera vez en muchos años sentía que todo comenzaba a estar bien.**

—Papá —James lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos —No te preocupes por Al, te aseguro que Scorpius lo cuidara

—Lo sé, solo debería escribirle a tu madre

—Él no quiere hablar con ella—Finalmente dijo James —Antes de que se fuera, discutieron mamá no está muy contenta porque Al pase mucho tiempo con Scorp. Así que discutieron por eso, Albus cree que ella no entiende las cosas porque no estuvo ese día ahí, ella estaba con el tío Ron cuando los señores Malfoy llegaron, no saben que no nos acusaron por lo que hicimos o que Draco Malfoy se porto bien con nosotros a pesar de todo, ella no lo sabe por eso discutieron

Harry se quedo pensativo, de nuevo había descuidado una parte de su vida

—Tu tío Ron, no sabe todo no ha querido escucharnos, es por eso que las cosas están así, pero… Yo creo que se resolverán

—También yo —James sonrió —Papá no trabajes demasiado pareces cansado —James le dio un abrazo a su padre antes de despedirse de él, lo vio entrar al ministerio y supo que un día la gente lo vería como James Sirius Potter y no solo como el Hijo de Harry Potter

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Alice, suspiro ante la gran puerta, sabía que Albus estaba ahí, no había necesidad de ir hasta casa de sus padres, Athena le había dicho donde encontrarlo se vio de nuevo y reviso su estado

Condición: Desesperada ¿Cómo termine así? —Se pregunto mientras tocaba lentamente —Sencillo Alice no pudiste decir que no a un chico—se dijo bajo mientras veía la cara de Albus

— ¿A...Alice?—Pregunto el chico viéndola con ojos de sorpresa —Pasa —dijo el menor de los Potter y su mirada se clavo en el vientre de la chica

Scorpius abrió la boca y formo una perfecta "o" cuando la vio

— ¡Oye sexy! —le dijo y la abrazo. Alice era por mucho su mejor amiga — ¿Pero que te ocurrió? —Dijo señalando su vientre y luego vio a Albus y comprendió la situación

—Juro que no lo hice, quizá un poco pero no lo recuerdo; bueno si lo recuerdo, esas cosas no se olvidan, aunque me esforcé mucho por hacerlo. —Albus balbuceo —Alice... Solo que yo...

— ¿Dirás algo que se entienda?—Scorpius le lanzo una mirada acusadora mientras _Alice-soy-demasiado-linda_ los veía desde el umbral de la puerta —Lo mejor de esto, es que yo tengo que Trabajar —Scorp. Se levantó y huyo del lugar muy rápido para su gusto, además aun tenía una chica que acosar y según la llamada que había recibido Rose necesitaba ayuda en su trabajo, esa era su mejor oportunidad—Comprare condones pensando en ti amigo, gracias por ese consejo—Scorpius soltó una carcajada por el rostro de Sorpresa de Albus

Albus sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba, frente a él estaba Alice la chica que lo tenía loco desde la escuela, la chica de que al parecer traía noticias no muy buenas para él y su plan de no hacer nada o como él, le decía "Año Sabático"

— ¿Embarazada? —Pregunto Albus

Alice lo vio como si hubiera preguntado una idiotez era más que obvio que estaba embarazada solo un ciego no lo notaria—Mira solo vine porque tienes derecho de saberlo, yo había decido seguir mis sueños y lo nuestro fue una noche, una noche mágica no tuvimos la protección y bueno esto paso, no quiero que te sientas responsable, pero alguien me dijo que tenias derecho de saberlo —Alice hablo pausadamente y Albus no lograba comprender nada delo que decía —Bueno me voy —dijo y cerró la puerta dejando al chico pensativo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose no lo podía creer, de hecho estaba indignada cuando se encontró con Alice, era la hora de su descanso y no podía creer lo que veía

—Entiendo que no se lo dijeras a él, es decir mi primo es un idiota, pero no decírselo a tus amigas eso no se hace

—Athena lo sabe, ella me ayudo

Rose se incomodo por la mención del nombre

— ¿Aun sigues molesta con su hermano? —Pregunto Alice con una sonrisa

—Si

— ¿Cómo puedes estar molesta con él? Scorp es un amor

— ¿Un amor? Es un aprovechado que solo jugo conmigo en segundo año y de alguna manera consiguió que mis primos se volvieran sus sirvientes, todo lo malo es culpa de él

— ¡Oh! chica despechada —dijo Alice sonriendo —Pero si cambias de opinión y quieres darle la noticia a tu padre un día que estas con él y escaparas a mitad de la noche para vivir un idilio amoroso, de esos de libros románticos avísame, descubrí que soy buena desilusionando padres —Alice se encogió de hombros

— ¿Por qué todos preguntan por Scorpius últimamente? Sabes que me gusta Ted

Alice se sorprendió ante la pregunta

—Porque está aquí y porque sabes que Ted se casara pronto, es hora que superes tu amor de niña —Alice le sonrió —Me tengo que ir, saludo a Scorpius cuando lo veas

—No, ni siquiera le dirigiré la palabra es mas no sé donde esta

_Alice-soy-demasiado-linda Longbottom _negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en su hermano y en las mil formas que tendría para matar a Albus planeadas.

Martes en la Tarde Scorpius no tenía idea porque estaba en ese lugar, solo era consciente que había ido por voluntad propia cual cordero al matadero tras recibir una llamada de la dueña del lugar donde Rose estaba trabajando

— ¡Vamos muévete! —Dijo una señora dándole una palmada en el trasero

Scorpius estaba aprendiendo lo que Rose llamaba el antiguo oficio de un Besorama, no sabía cuántas señoras lo habían besado o porque tenía un traje de policía de Londres, lo cual sin duda era algo ilegal, a menos que fuera un Stripper, pero no lo era, en cambio estaba siendo manoseado y besado por señoras que bien podrían ser su abuela Cissy, esto lo aterro aun mas. Todo era culpa de su extraña obsesión por esa chica había algo en su cabello que lo volvía un poco loco

_«Tranquilo, sonríe, se encantador y recibirás muchas propinas, detente no pienses tonterías y sal elegantemente de esta situación, demuestra de que esta hecho un Malfoy» _Scorpius Suspiro y supo que su encanto funcionaba con todas las mujeres al ver como se abalanzaban sobre él, y si podía conquistar a unas señoras que bien podrían ser su abuela, el quitarse la espina de Rose Weasley sería algo fácil

Draco oculto su rostro tras el menú, aun no comprendía lo que su hijo pretendía y él como buen padre debía cuidar que no se metiera en problemas, no es que el creyera que su hijo podía hacer algo malo, bueno fuera que lo hiciera, para alegría de mucho ( A Excepción de Draco) Scorpius era todo un chico modelo, demasiado parecido a su madre, jamás lo habían llamado a la escuela por alguna travesura, cuando supo que sería padre fue el momento más feliz de su vida, estaba dispuesto a asumir todo lo que la paternidad conlleva Draco tenía una visión en su mente, siempre quiso ser mejor que su padre válgase la redundancia de ser posible, pero con sus hijos jamás había tenido la necesidad de ayudarlos con la tarea o de castigarlos, quizá Athena se metía en problemas con chicos, pero eso era aparte la chica ni siquiera la dejaba celarla como padre ya que ella se encargaba de mandar a la enfermería a los chicos que trataban de pasarse de listos con ella. Un orgullo sin duda, por otro lado en lo académico todos ellos era de muy buenas calificaciones, cortesía de los genes de su esposa, así que no podían culparlo si esperaba que su hijo hiciera algo que llamara la atención o requiriera de su ayuda.

—Señor Malpoy su orden —Una mesera le llevo su jugo mientras Hermione oía los gritos de las mujeres en el cuarto de al lado, no sabía que ocurría salvo que su hijo se había convertido en alguna clase de stripper de medio tiempo o algo parecido, quizá el teñirse el cabello iba mas allá de una simple rebeldía o marcar individualidad, entonces vio a la camarera del otro lado del local, reconocía ese color de cabello. Hermione supo porque su hijo hacia lo que hacía, y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido: Rose Weasley

—Debemos irnos—Dijo Hermione obligando a Draco a levantarse—Continuamos después, creo que olvide algo

— ¿Qué puede ser más importante que esto?—Pregunto Draco

—Solo vámonos, antes que nos vea —Hermione pago y saco a Draco del lugar conocía a su esposo y conocía a su hijo ambos compartían un extraño proceder cuando se trataba de chicas y eso era "ser idiotas" algo que solo afectaba a los Hombres de la familia Malfoy

-.-.-.-.-.

Rose sonrió con burla cuando vio al chico salir parecía un poco traumatizado y por un momento algo en su mirada se le hizo familiar

—Rose ¿Tanto te gusta mi rostro que tienes que verme así? —Dijo Scorpius

Rosebud Weasley supo quién era el chico de la entrega, el de los jugos o el repartidor como solía llamarlo a su mente vinieron mil y un cuestionamientos

**Las Razones por las que Rose quiere alejarse de Scorpius**

Rose Weasley podría ser una muchacha común y corriente, llena de amigos, con novio... si no fuese por un Problema " el oscuro incidente" el incidente llamado Scorpius Malfoy, por alguna Razón que ella desconocía el chico desde primer año había adquirido una extraña fijación por ella, Rose creyó que al fin se había librado del chico. —Ingenua— Dijo bajo al verlo de nuevo frente a ella  
**  
****PERO EL DESTINO INTERVIENE...****  
**El chico parece perder todo interés en tercer curso, lo cual es bueno si no fuera porque sus primos cambiaron. Rose ha delineado un plan que la llevará a librarse de todos los que la fastidian incluido en maldito rubio de Scorpius, su mayor ambición en la vida. Si quizá no era muy ambiciosa, ella solo quería una vida normal sin chicos en ella.

**UN PLAN FRIAMENTE CALCULADO**

Rose, había decidido pasar desapercibida toda su vida escolar algo que logro, ahora a sus dieciocho años el mundo era suyo sin rastro de chicos con problemas de obsesión tras ella,

El problema es que este plan, no salió como lo planeaba él dio con ella de nuevo... Scorpius sigue detrás de ella y el muy maldito se ve más atractivo que en la escuela, eso sin duda era hacer trampa

—Rose puedes ser muy popular si me dejaras acercarme

la chica pensó la definición de Popular

POPULAR: adjetivo; querido, apreciado; estimado; buscado para compañía. Popularidad.

Como si en su vida ella hubiera querido eso...

—Querido Scorpius ¿Por qué no te haces Humo? —En el mismo momento en que las palabras estaban saliendo de su boca, ella sabía que estaba equivocada nuevamente. Acababa de darle un motivo al chico para pegarse más a ella, de ser posible eso.

—Quiero hacerte un Favor —dijo el chico con una sonrisa

—Soy feliz sin tu ayuda

—"Dios, ahora esto me va a perturbar toda la noche". —dijo Scorpius con verdadera cara de preocupación

"Rose no estaba segura de eso. "  
"¿Qué cosas tan importantes tendrá en su cerebro que se va a perturbar por algo así?"

La única conclusión posible: Scorpius Malfoy estaba loco

* * *

_**Hola **_

_**Como dije el Capitulo es algo personal para mi.. Me gusto mucho escribirlo. **_

_**Bueno a partir de aquí las cosas cambiaran para los personajes **_

_**;) soy un poco Malvada **_

_**Mil gracias por sus comentarios realmente me han alentado mucho, sobre todo el que decía que no importaba si los personajes se llamaban Juanita y Juanito me encanto ese comentario... **_

_**Bueno me despido ya saben que trato de actualizar las demás Historias y espero el tiempo me ayude pero en el lugar que estoy tener internet es un lujo y no todos tienen, asi que como siempre pido un poco de paciencia**_

_**agradecimientos al grupo de Face Ido, Ido & Beutiful Chaos... chicas son un amor y mi face que ya lo saben Sakura Gremory**_


	5. Elle Me Dit

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres**_

**_Capitulo_**_** dedicado a Isis G, Raquel Y EL Grupo de Face IDO,DIO & Beutiful Chaos**_

_**Disculpen las Faltas de ortografía tratare de corregirlo en estos días **_

**Beautiful Chaos**

**Capitulo 5**

**Elle Me Dit**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Albus vio su reflejo, no había dormido en toda la noche con sumo cuidado arreglo su cabello, mientras su amigo lo observaba con mirada acusadora

— ¿Enserio? Solo una vez—Scorpius parecía entre preocupado y divertido —Sabes que Alice es mi casi hermana, pero debo preguntar ¿es tuyo?

Albus arreglo su corbata y por un momento se detuvo

—Debe serlo, no se lo pregunte; estaba tan impactado que no pregunte nada. Mira estoy por ir a tratar de hacer algo que jamás creí hacer

— ¿Realmente le pedirás trabajo a tu padre? creí que odiabas cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ser Auror

Albus suspiro resignado y vio a Scorpius

—Lo odio, pero si es mío debo hacerme responsable, no digo que me casare con ella, pero si debo poder pagar la leche o lo que coman los bebés.

Scorpius vio a su amigo con buenos ojos, si lograba sobrevivir a Frank quizá las cosas fueran bien. Además él tenía sus propios problemas existenciales en la vida

—Tu prima, Rosie tengo una duda. ¿Siempre me ha odiado?

Albus se congelo ante la mención de su prima, ¿acaso ellos habían tenido contacto después de la confusión de las fotos?

—Sí, siempre —Contesto Albus sin mirarlo — ¿Me veo bien?

—Claro—Scorpius levanto el pulgar en signo de aprobación luego vio a su amigo salir de la casa.

Scorpius pareció dudar y sintió que era una mentira, pero ¿por qué le diría una mentira sobre aquello? No tenía sentido mentir sobre eso, él era consciente que había cosas que había olvidado lo sabia gracias a las sesiones que tenia con Frank. Él había logrado hacer que recordara un poco aunque siempre eran imágenes borrosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Theodore Nott es escrupuloso en casi todo, menos con su coche, simplemente no logra entender muy bien ese aparato, de hecho no estaba seguro porque tenía uno. Vio su auto tenía un escrito dejado por alguien sobre el cristal trasero solicita:

«Lávame. El culo de un elefante está más limpio que yo», y sobre el cristal lateral: «No, no me laves; estoy dejando crecer el musgo para el pesebre de Navidad.» En el resto de la carrocería, apenas se ve el gris metalizado, de tanto polvo que la cubre. Una carpeta llena de folios resbala hacia delante y cae, desparramando su contenido sobre la alfombrilla del coche. Idéntica suerte corre una botella de plástico vacía, que se mete debajo del asiento y rueda peligrosamente cerca del pedal del embrague. Del cenicero rebosa una serie de envoltorios de caramelos que lo hacen parecer un arco iris. Que de bonito no tenía nada, Theodore suspiro y cerró la puerta del auto. En primera ¿Por qué tenía un Auto? El sabía bien que lo suyo eran las motos. De repente, un golpe seco procedente del porta equipajes llamo su atención. — Maldita sea, se ha roto, lo sabía. ¡Mierda! —Draco se burlaría de él cuando viera el estado de ese cacharro Muggle, entro a su casa acomodando los papeles que amenazaban con caerse de sus brazos.

—Lorcan ¿Quién rompió el auto?—Pregunto a su hijo lanzándole una mirada acusadora, Theo sabía muy bien que su hijo era aficionado de tomar las llaves sin su permiso

El chico se encogió de Hombros

— ¿Por qué me preguntas? Es Obvio que Lysander lo uso la última vez.

Theo conto hasta diez, sin duda comenzarían las acusaciones como siempre hacían cuando los descubría en alguna travesura

—Cuando vuelva quiero verlo limpio—Dijo de forma seria. Saliendo por la Red Flu de su casa, era más fácil llegar al trabajo de esa forma, aunque no funcionaba en los negocios del Mundo Muggle, ahí tenía que aparentar normalidad.

-.-.-.-.-.

Rose vio la foto con un poco de nostalgia, odiaba esos momentos donde le daba por recordar cosas del pasado, cosas que no debería recordar puesto que el maldito rubio no recordaba nada, o quizá nunca le había importado en absoluto nada de lo que había ocurrido con ellos en segundo grado, cuando la acosaba como si su vida dependiera de eso. No estaba segura porque lo hacía y no es que ella fuera indiferente sabia que él era atractivo, quizá un poco más que atractivo y aunque su padre siempre le decía que los Malfoy no eran personas de confianza había confiado en él.

— _¿Es que siempre harás lo que tu padre te diga?—Le había preguntado un día mientras la acorralaba en un pasillo. —Es tu vida Rosie y solo la vivirás una vez. —Con esas palabras se había ganado su confianza _

—Tonta de mi—Rose arrugo la fotografía, ella nunca lo había perdonado por eso. Mucho menos iba a dejar que — "alguien"— se olvidase de eso. Y con alguien se refería al idiota rubio llamado Scorpius, se arreglo para su trabajo, debía concentrarse en su futuro como escritora, no serviría mesas toda la vida, solo estaba pasando por una mala racha.

.

Scorpius resoplo cansado mientras veía como su asistente le hablaba sobre el trabajo

—Hubo un incidente en el Salón VVIP, una empleada invito a su amiga y algunos clientes se quejaron.

El chico vio el informe sobre ese pequeño incidente

—Córrela, la gente paga mucho para poder entrar a esa sala

—Pero señor ella ha estado aquí muchos años —su asistente lo vio preocupado

—Sera indemnizada, estar en esta silla es una gran responsabilidad, a veces tienes que tomar decisiones y no todas son agradables—Scorpius toco su frente comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de forma terrible.

-.-.-.-.-.

Albus estaba nervioso las manos le sudaban. No tenía un plan solo estaba parado como idiota frente a la casa de Alice. Su única idea era pedir consejo de alguien imparcial que no lo juzgara, james estaba descartado, tomo el celular, el aparato que mas odiaba en el mundo por el sonido que hacía y porque siempre lo interrumpía en momentos inapropiados

Scorpius, estaba molesto tener que ser en jefe no era fácil, mucho menos cuando tienes la enorme responsabilidad de varias personas sobre tus hombros, comprendía un poco a su padre, seguro no había sido fácil hacer las cosas cuando era joven, mucho menos porque había renunciado a todo, a la herencia de la familia Malfoy, a la de la familia Black, ahora era un simple trabajador mas, mantenía su puesto de presidente por el trato que había hecho con su abuelo Lucius, estaba cansado, él tenía otros planes antes de asumir el hecho de ser un Malfoy. Al parecer sus abuelos se habían ablandado con ellos, pero no estaban de acuerdo con el matrimonio de sus padres, al menos no su abuelo, ya que su padre no podía entrar a la mansión Malfoy... Siempre había ido, su padre lo llevaba y lo dejaba en la reja, su abuela siempre lo tomaba en sus brazos pero no le dirigía la palabra a su padre, salvo para un Hola y decir la hora a la que podían recogerlos. Estaba bien, el sabia que las cosas podían mejorar si hacia su mejor esfuerzo, para sus abuelos aceptaran el hecho que él no era su padre y que nunca lo seria, era Malfoy pero sobre todo era una persona con pensamientos propios, escucho su celular sonar por quinta vez en el día

— ¿Qué? —pregunto contestando de mala gana

—Soy yo — Albus susurro —. Estas cosas funcionan en el mundo mágico, están muy bien hechas, estúpidos celulares

—Albus ¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno estoy aquí en su casa, bueno no en su casa, frente a su casa. No sé que se supone que deba decir

Scorpius suspiro del otro lado del aparato, mientras fijaba su mirada en la puerta de su oficina.

—Te dije que no la dejaras ir, Al menos sabes si es tuyo. — Scorpius dijo susurrando sintiendo que Alice podía oírlo, lo cual era una locura pero solo para estar seguro lo mejor era susurrar— Ya sabes es tuyo

—Pues no sé, no le preguntare, no sé como preguntarle ¿Cómo se preguntan esas cosas?

— ¿Tengo cara de saberlo? Jamás me ha sucedido algo así. —Scorpius Volvió a susurrar— De acuerdo olvida eso, solo ve y arregla las cosas con ella, o trata de no ser tan tú

— ¿Tan yo?—Pregunto Albus.

—Sí, algo idiota ahora entra a esa casa y afronta la vida —Scorpius dijo con un ademan de mano como si Albus estuviera frente a él. —Se hombre —fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar, para ese momento su cabeza le dolía demasiado, pensó en Rose y sintió que el dolor se iba un poco, quizá esa era la respuesta le intrigaba porque estar con ella era igual a tomarse muchas pociones para el dolor. Si eso era, no estaba interesado en ella de forma romántica, solo quería su extraño poder de curación de migrañas. —Eres grande Scorpius—dijo con una sonrisa tonta por haber llegado a esa conclusión él solito

Albus Severus Potter toco la puerta, sentía su corazón latir rápido, imagino que Frank le abría la puerta y esto lo asusto mas

—Ah, eres tú —Hannah Longbottom lo abrazo —Albi qué bueno que llegaste, está arriba no hace más que llorar y maldecirme desde su habitación. « Albi»—La madre de Alice le había puesto ese apodo tan cursi desde que era niño— se que quizá no están destinados a estar juntos pero si hay una posibilidad de arreglar las cosas

—Lo intentare —Contesto Albus

Alice se enrollo en su cama cual bolita se tratara con las sabanas sobre ella

—Largo—Dijo cuando oye la puerta.

—Soy yo —Albus entro —Se que quizá no maneje las cosas bien, pero estaba sorprendido. Recuerdas que dijiste que podía dejar de escribir cartas, creí que ya no querías que lo hiciera—Albus hablo rápido

— ¿Por qué querría que dejaras de escribir?— Alice lo vio sorprendida

—No lo sé, es difícil comprender a las mujeres. — Albus temió por su vida. — Ahora vienes ocho meses después me dices que estas embarazada, debes admitir que fue como soltar una bomba, pero no te preocupes ya estoy trabajando en eso, conseguiré un trabajo y podremos casarnos

— ¿Casarnos? Escucha bien, al principio no sabía si lo tendría, lo pensé mucho y decidí hacerme cargo estuve trabajando en un bar hasta que Athena me encontró, ella me ayudo.

— ¿Que quieres que haga? No tengo opción... ¿Que se supone que haga? Dime la verdad ¿has estado tu sabes mientras no estabas aquí, con algún chico?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí? —Alice lo vio

—Quizá pero te aseguro que no fue nada. No lo disfrute, te lo aseguro —Albus se acerco a ella. —Fue sin sentimientos. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!. ¡Espera! ¿Estas preguntando si es tuyo?—dijo con un tono indignado

—Claro que no

—Sí, eso hiciste dos veces, ¡Largo! —Alice lo vio molesta — ¡Largo!

— ¿Que quieres de mi? Me estoy esforzando, quiero hacer las cosas bien—Albus la vio tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, una señal divina no le vendría mal

—Sí, porque no tienes Opción, porque según tu, es lo que debes hacer, realmente no quieres hacerlo porque esto arruino tu vida —Lo saco de su cuarto

—Espera, no puedo salir tú madre espera que lo arreglemos

—Pues que mal por ti

Albus sintió la puerta cerrándose frente a él.

«Estas jodido» Albus suspiro, en su vida había estado en una situación así, mucho menos pensar en tener que preguntarle a su padre si podía darle trabajo, los hechos eran que se había pasado la mitad de su vida diciendo lo mucho que odiaba el hecho que todos esperaran que siguiera los pasos de su padre, bueno algo era seguro su padre no había sido tan idiota de embarazar a su madre sin tener nada que ofrecerle, porque no tenía casa y no iba a vivir con sus padres toda la vida mucho menos llegar con un bebe y decirles —Oigan,¡ sorpresa! tuve un bebe porque no me protegí pero eso no es lo mejor, adivinen viviremos aquí— eso se oía patético,—Bien Albus concéntrate— se dijo palmeando su rostro mientras entraba en la Red Flu rumbo al ministerio.

Athena sonrió, seguro su hermano estaría sorprendido al igual que sus padres, iría a verlos en su "Escondite" sabía bien que estaban en Londres. "Informándose" no espiando a Scorp. Y sus pasos, o en su defecto su travesía hacia los recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.

Harry vio a su hijo frente a su escritorio, él chico parecía incomodo y un poco molesto

—Déjame ver si entendí, tu quieres trabajar aquí —Harry se cruzo de brazos. —Despues de decir que no querías saber nada de este trabajo.

—Lo sé, y lo sigo odiando ¿Crees que estoy aquí porque quiero?—Albus aflojo su corbata

— ¿Qué ocurrió? Quiero la verdad

—Alice, está embarazada

—Serás idiota—Harry lo vio serio—Bien te ayudare, pero comenzaras desde abajo, no creas que por ser mi hijo tendrás las cosas fáciles, este es un lugar donde la gente quiere estar, muchos estudian muchos años para poder entrar a este departamento, no lo convertirás en tu lugar de juegos.

—Lo entiendo

Harry sonrió, estaba molesto de sus tres hijos no creyó que Albus fuera el que hiciera algo irresponsable, aunque el chico tenía un historial un tanto cuestionable

— ¿Dónde vivirás? —Pregunto

Albus se removió incomodo ante la pregunta, primero no sabía donde viviría, puesto que no tenia casa propia quizá se podría quedar con Scorpius, volviendo a pensar en Alice quizá no sería buena idea que volviera con sus padres, despues de todo al parecer a las chicas no les gusta vivir con las suegras y aunque el amaba a su madre debía admitir que podía llegar a ser un poco mandona.

—Buscare un lugar

—Le diré a tu madre que seremos Abuelos—Harry pareció sorprendido por pronunciar esa palabras; sintió que esa palabra era como agua fría, él era muy joven para ser abuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.

5:00PM

Scorpius se encontraba en la cafetería como siempre, había logrado terminar los asuntos más importantes y había huido de una reunión aburrida, veía a Rose mientras trabajaba, la chica lo veía de vez en cuando y le lanzaba una mirada que bien podía haberlo matado en cualquier momento

—Bien—le dijo a una cliente — Tal vez sólo... le parece que me conoce. Tengo un nombre que suena familiar.

—Podría jurar que eres la misma chica que estuvo en esa fiesta de despedida de soltero

Scorpius se atraganto con la bebida es que acaso todos sabían su otro trabajo, ese trabajo no le gustaba para nada, ¿Qué clase de chica da besos a desconocidos? Bueno no a todos a él no lo había besado, aunque claro el no era desconocido

—Quizá solo te confundí —La señora le sonrió

—Creo que sí, — le dijo. Con mucho alivio. Porque ella se estaba yendo. Finalmente. Gracias a Dios. Pero su alivio duró poco. Porque un segundo después Scorpius estaba frente a ella

—Quiero un jugo —Dijo más como una orden. —Sin hielo, por favor no te demores soy alguien ocupado

Rose entorno los ojos y lo vio de forma acusadora, luego hizo algo que el chico no se esperaba, ella le hablo

—Eres millonario, seguro estas muy orgulloso de todo lo que tienes y es probable que quieras ser como tu padre. También se que no te gusta el jugo, prefieres el agua, como prefieres pasar las vacaciones en familia. Tu hermana y tu siempre peleaban por ser los mejores aunque ella nunca lograba ganarte en pociones, pero te ganaba en Quidditch, lo cual aun no superas porque aun traes la pulsera que ella te regalo con forma de Snitch dorada, ahora dime ¿Por qué estas realmente aquí?—Rose se arrepintió de haber dicho todo eso. Seguro ahora pensaría que ella tenía alguna clase de deseo oculto por él, lo cual estaba muy alejado de la verdad, lo único que ella quería era tenerlo lejos, muy lejos de su persona.

— ¿Te enteraste que Alice volvió?—Scorpius pregunto clavando sus ojos color marrón, el color del día de sus lentillas en ella

—Lo sé, es de locos ella y Al, uno no lo creería—Rose bajo la guardia unos segundos

—Te diré algo Rose, soy rico como has dicho, tengo tiempo de sobra, me interesas así que te seguiré a donde vayas, quizá puedas decir que estoy loco, lo cual podría ser cierto, pero eres un enigma para mi, quiero descubrir porque me atraes, una vez lo sepa saldré de tu vida, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que eso, es mi proyecto personal… lo repetiré, soy apuesto, millonario y con mucho tiempo para poder seguirte, y claro muchos abogados solo por si piensas demandarme por acoso.—Scorpius le sonrió con arrogancia digna de alguien de su status social

—Tú no eres millonario, es tu padre, a simples rasgos eres un niño que vive del dinero de su familia—Contra ataco Rose dejando a Scorpius sin argumentos «Rose 1 Rubio molesto 0» Rose anoto mentalmente su marcador y luego levanto los pulgares y hizo un baile de la victoria.

Scorpius la vio, estaba bailando y estaba casi seguro que había anotado un marcador mental, es que la cara de ella lo decía todo y lo peor era que si había perdido ese pequeño encuentro y ahora ella festejaba con los pulgares arriba como si hubiera anotado Gryffindor contra Slytherin en un partido de Quidditch

— ¡Oye chico!—La dueña del lugar se acerco a Scorpius—Llegas tarde

— ¿Qué? No en realidad no…—Scorpius iba a decir más cosas, como que no trabajaría ahí de nuevo, no estaba loco, pero la risa de Rose hirió su ego —Claro, cualquiera puede servir bebidas

— ¡Oye!—Espeto ella y le dirigió su peor mirada de odio reprimido

—Maldad: tu nombre es Rose—Scorpius le susurro con una sonrisa y se puso un uniforme de camarero —Cualquiera puede servir comida

-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione veía el horrendo bigote falso de Draco, tenía ganas de lanzarle algún hechizo y deshacerse de ese horrendo accesorio que en primer lugar era feo.

Draco se inclino y le dio un beso

—Draco—Hermione trato de sonar molesta—No te besare mientras esa cosa este en tu rostro—Señalo el bigote. —Es como besar una ardilla peluda

—Una ardilla sexy—Corrigió rápido Draco

—No, solo una ardilla, no hay nada de sexy en ese horrendo bigote, quítatelo además es ridículo, cualquiera te reconocería a distancia.

—Dijiste que era lindo cuando lo compre, no me lo quitare me hace ver más maduro

— ¿Maduro? ¿Eres una fruta? Además ¿Para qué quieres verte más maduro? Draco tenemos cuarenta años, creo que somos lo suficiente maduros

—No lo entenderías —Draco defendió su argumento

Hermione resoplo molesta, entonces se percato que quizá Draco había entrado a la atapa de negación de la edad, pensándolo bien le pasa a todos los hombres al llegar a los cuarenta, es igual que las mujeres, solo que los hombres tienden a hacer cosas para verse jóvenes, como comprarse una moto y andar con niñas que podrían ser sus hijas, al parecer el bigote era el inicio de la temible Andropausia, se estremeció en pensar los meses que le esperaban o quizá años mientras quizá ella entrara en su propio infierno llamado menopausia.. Sin duda hacerse adulto no era tan divertido como ella había creído cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts.

—Dime que no estas planeando jugar Quidditch de nuevo

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? He estado hablando con Potter y ambos decidimos comenzar a practicarlo, además Krum lo hace

—Viktor, fue un jugador profesional de Quidditch claro que lo hace, está en forma ¿No lo has visto? Tiene músculos donde no debería haber, si juegas contra él. Luego te dolerá el cuerpo, tú y Harry están un poco locos

— ¿De qué hablas mujer? Si nosotros aun estamos jóvenes, podemos soportar jugar contra Krum o contra cualquiera de esos niños que estudian con nuestras hijas

—Merlín apiádate de mí —Hermione levanto su mirada al techo en busca de un poco de consuelo, se había hecho un breve resumen de lo que ocurría exactamente, el Bigote se quedaría un buen tiempo, como una ardilla nada sexy pegada al rostro de su esposo, cuando era más fácil que se dejara la barba sin necesidad de ese artículo para fiestas, pero al parecer su barba lo hacía lucir de su edad y el bigote al ser para fiestas era divertido y Snape se apiadara de ella, lo divertido era lo que estaba de moda hasta donde sabían. Solo esperaba que Draco la soportara cuando entrara en la menopausia.

.-.-.-.-.

Athena escuchaba a Alice mientras la chica despotricaba en contra del padre de su hijo no nacido

— ¿Qué dijo exactamente?

—Que nos casaríamos, algo de hacer las cosas bien y que no tenia opción

—Uhh—Athena puso cara de sorpresa—.Las peores palabras jamás pronunciadas por un chico

—Yo no sere quien se interponga en su camino —Alice agito sus manos y Athena se cubrió

—Lo entiendo, no quieres que el sienta que debe hacerlo, pero tampoco puedes ignorar el hecho que es suyo, lo que me regresa a una pregunta que me está matando—Athena levanto las manos y las dejo caer de golpe contra la cama— ¿Por qué no mi hermano? ¿Qué tiene de malo Scorp? Es rico, apuesto y te quiere mucho y hasta donde yo sabía tú lo querías y no precisamente como amigos, lo sé porque lo veías con ojos de lujuria desbordada

— ¿Lujuria desbordada?—Alice pregunto confundida. —Aunque fuera verdad y no digo que lo sea... Scorp jamás me vio de la misma manera, para él soy su hermana, algo como su trilliza perdida

—Es porque mi hermano es algo idiota cuando se trata de cosas importantes, como lo del accidente, se volvió muy…—Athena no lograba encontrar una palabra que describiera a su hermano

— ¿Amable, lindo, un Amor?—Alice arrojo una almohada a su amiga—Scorpius siempre ha sido así, el accidente solo hizo que olvidara que James y Al, lo molestaban

—Y a Rose—dijo bajo Athena —Olvido a Rose

—No lo digas, me siento fatal cuando pienso en eso. Es decir ella piensa que el solo jugó con ella—Alice se acomodo en la cama.

Athena suspiro

— ¿Por eso no hiciste nada por acercarte a mi hermano?

—No fue eso, la verdad es que yo estaba feliz cuando Frank me conto las cosas, quizá tendría una oportunidad con Scorp. Fue lo que pensé en ese momento, éramos unos niños que solo queríamos divertirnos, pero descubrí que él nunca me vio como la veía a ella. Y después me dio pena decírselo a Rose ¿Qué le diría exactamente? ¿Qué trate de ligarme al chico con el que salía? Eso me volvería oficialmente una zorra

—Eso tiene toda la maldita lógica del mundo. —Athena la vio y luego ambas sonrieron

—Sí, lo dice la chica embarazada —Alice señalo su vientre. — Con un Ex que no ayuda mucho en todo esto

—Tranquila los hombres maduran más lento que las chicas, Albi hará las cosas bien solo ten paciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scorpius rompió siete de cada diez vasos que tocaban sus manos

—Dime, ¿Cual es el problema? —le dijo a Rose cuando estuvieron solos —Tienes cara de haberte quedado pillado, o estás drogado o eres alegre—Dijo ella, tratando de encontrar en el rostro de Scorpius algún rasgo de hipocresía o algo que le dijera ¿Por qué volvía a estar detrás de ella?— **Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?**

—Que miedo me das cuando me hablas en francés, en otras chicas en sexy pero en ti no queda, créeme pareces una chica neurótica gritando y parloteando

— ¿Cómo dices? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!—Rose le grito casi regañándolo

—Estás derramando agua —indicó Scorpius, cuyos ojos se desplazaban a toda velocidad entre el ofensivo vaso y el suelo de losetas blancas—.Por favor, tesoro, ¿te importa prestar más atención a tu trabajo?

— ¿Qué me dices del tuyo? ¿No deberías estar lejos de aquí, muy lejos viviendo del dinero de tus padres?

—Este es un trabajo mejor —dijo él—. Un trabajo lucrativo. Muy lucrativo.

—Pero… ¿para qué necesitas dos trabajos? —mirando hacia atrás, saltaba a la vista que no se estaba enterando de nada. Pero es que le estaban lanzando bombas masivas de información.

—No necesito dos trabajos —repuso él muy despacio—. Por eso estoy aquí, te lo dije tengo tiempo suficiente para seguirte a donde vayas hasta que descubra cual es mi obsesión por tu cabello, después de eso me iré de tu vida, no tengo ningún interés romántico, pero piénsalo así, puedes presumir que estoy interesado en ti ¿No es lo que le gusta a las chicas?

El cerebro de Rose se negaba a procesar semejante información.

— ¿Me preguntaste si me gustaría presumirte o hablar de ti con las demás personas? La respuesta es «no». No me gustaría.

Scorpius volvió a verla de forma extraña, esa chica estaba mal, muy mal ¿Qué clase de chica no quiere presumir que un chico está detrás de ella? Acaso su encanto no funcionaba con pelirrojas con tendencias a gritar demasiado o era que era un Gen Weasley, debería averiguar eso pronto si quería determinar lo que hacía que buscara a Rose

—Basta de Charlas, tienen un Catering mañana en la noche los quiero a ambos

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla de Scorpius y tragó saliva convulsivamente dos veces.

—De mesero —dijo Rose—. No es peligroso. Ni siquiera puedes anular tu tarjeta de la biblioteca de la escuela. No será la gran cosa—Rose se encogió de Hombros

Scorpius la miró y tragó saliva de nuevo.

—Tienes muy mal genio —dijo—. Puedes llegar a ser muy exigente. —Scorpius la acuso

—Bien —dijo ella risueña—, entonces vamos a ver si localizamos a alguien más razonable. Que tu y así dejas este lugar y al fin dejo de ver el color de tu cabello ¿Por qué lo pintaste? ¿Quieres ser Ted?

Scorpius Apretó la mandíbula como un hombre ante un pelotón de fusilamiento y negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás lo entenderías —Contesto el chico y sintiéndose derrotado nuevamente dejo la bandeja que sostenía y se quito el delantal.—Sabes Weasley a veces solo hablas de cosas que no sabes ¿Yo queriendo ser como Ted? —dicho esto salió molesto del lugar

**Tres cosas que Scorpius Malfoy Odia**

**-Que lo comparen con cualquier persona de su familia**

**-Que lo juzguen si conocerlo**

**Pero la más importante Scorpius Odiaba que Rose Weasley lo dejara sin argumentos para defenderse.**

* * *

Hola ^^/ Bueno aqui actualizando espero les guste la Historia..Agradezco muchos sus comentarios realmente me han motivado mucho son muy amables


	6. Como no pensar en eso

**__****Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**

* * *

**Beautiful Chaos**

**Capitulo 6**

**Como no pensar en "eso"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rose tenía un ataque de pánico desde la noche anterior así que cuando Lily la visito no dudo ni un segundo en contarle todo…Entre llanto y mocos Lily solo lograba asentir y rara vez entendía algo de lo que Rose articulaba

—No se Rose... Podrías—Lily quería que dejara de lloran entonces Rose se limpio la nariz y la vio, Lily sintió un escalofrió viendo ese aspecto parecía un personaje de terror o una Banshee

—Deja de llorar —se regañó Rose en voz alta—. Tú tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado. —Se dijo gritado al aire, —Tu estúpido rubio idiota— Rose quito de su mente las imágenes de Scorpius, el maldito rubio se veía bien incluso con traje de mesero, y no es que ella sintiera algo por él. Salvo quizá repulsión, no era masoquista como para volver a entrar al pozo en el que la había dejado, quizá era tonto y eran niños, pero ella si se había enamorado de él. Pero bien se lo decía su padre —_**Todo es culpa de los Malfoy, siempre usan a las personas **_—eso le decía su padre. Entonces recordó el incidente de con la cremallera de Scorpius y como lo había notado «Empuja, sube» esas no eran las mejores frases para estar en su mente, menos si asociaba eso a Scorpius. —Eso fue patético—le dijo a su prima. — Créeme prácticamente mi cuerpo respondió a él y no estaba haciendo nada, solo sirviendo comida ¿Qué clase de pervertida soy?

—Para de entrar en pánico. —Lily rodó los ojos mientras hablaba. Lo hacía todo el tiempo, en realidad, siempre lo hacía y Rose era incapaz de averiguar cuando estaba siendo sincera o sarcástica. — Claro que no pasa nada contigo

— ¡Cállate! Sé que estás mintiendo.

—No lo estoy. —Su voz aún tenía ese tono complaciente que no podía retocar la mente de Rose. —Solo eres romántica

"romántica." Rose Personalmente pensaba que realmente quería continuar más allá de las líneas de lo ingenuo, lo tonto y lo inútil.

—Solo tienes que mostrarles lo que tienes a Scorpius

Ahora eso sonaba semi sincero así que Rose dudosamente pregunto:

— ¿Qué he de tener? —Pregunto bajo, solo para que Lily se apiadara de ella y morase más en sus buenos puntos que en los malos.

—Que buscas enamorarte realmente, no solo estar con alguien; eso es lo que tu querida prima tienes a tu favor.

Rose recordó a su padre y las miles de veces que le advirtió constantemente, como el "miembro" de los hombres podía terminar literalmente rompiendo el himen y enviar a una chica a San Mungo si no estaba "lista" para el verdadero amor. Rose puso cara pensativa sobre lo que ella entendía por sexo y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Parecía una Idea loca que vale la pena, considerando que nunca había pensado en sexo en tales términos gráficos. De hecho, el único sexo que alguna vez había visto en su vida fue el de una película Muggle llamada Amanecer y la única parte explicita fue cuando Edward rompió el cabecero de la cama en pedazos. Todo el tiempo, había continuado pensando, si sus manos pudiesen hacer eso, ¿qué haría él… bueno… ya saben?, ¿Era eso incluso algo bueno? Y Claro en el único Edward que ella pensaba haciendo eso con ella, era Ted quien al parecer ya lo hacía con su prima, con la cual se casaría Pronto.

Sintiendo como si tuviera algo que decir sobre _**Mr. Demasiado-Sexy-Para-Ser-Verdad**_. Alias Scorpius Malfoy. Rose solo pudo decir:

—Es un Idiota

Lily se presionó los labios, y cuando hacía eso parecía más una profesora, gracias a la blusa abotonada que traia

—Bueno, podría ser más mayor que muchos de los aspirantes a entrar en nivel… de ¿Cortejo?—Pregunto Lily extrañada por usar esa palabra.

Rose hizo una mueca, no es que Scorpius la estuviera "Cortejando" más bien era acoso descarado.

— ¿Porque hablaba de esos temas con tu prima menor?—Pregunto Lily

Rose parecía sorprendida por esa pregunta, era cierto no tenia porque hablar con su pequeña prima de esos asuntos, pero como siempre sufría de esa necesidad de soltar lo que sentía cuando tendía a estar bajo mucha presión, Su pequeño hermano había sufrido más de una vez esos ataques cuando hacían alguna travesura y su padre les lanzaba una mirada seria, ella simplemente no podía guardarse las cosas, pero ella tenía una buena defensa, su abuela Molly lograba que cualquiera en su familia dijera lo que ocultaba solo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Estás bien con la noticia de la boda de Victoire? —Lily cambio el tema al notar la mirada de Rose.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, el se casa —Rose suspiro frustrada, su amor platónico e imposible se casaría con su prima, la prima a la que mas envidia tenia, porque Victoire era toda gracia y elegancia, de hecho todas las hijas de su Tío Bill eran muy bellas, seguro era por los genes de su esposa Fleur, esa mujer era muy hermosa.

— ¿Entonces Scorpius trabajo de mesero? Lo que no entiendo es porque haría algo así, es rico y el viejo Black lo obligo a trabajar en el negocio familiar, aunque claro siempre recordándole su origen, no entiendo el afán de los Black por el linaje, Scorpius es una buena persona, puede ser irritante a veces y créeme lo sé, antes estaba todo el día metido en mi casa con James hablando de Quidditch y cosas sin sentido, pero eso no le importa a ese anciano, lo trata igual que a Ted. Se podría decir que le exige más. Ted tiene suerte que no lo tome en cuenta, debe ser difícil para Scorpius soportar todo eso, cuando él tenía otros planes.

Rose se sorprendió por esa confesión, ella siempre creyó que Scorpius era todo un niño mimado, siempre comportándose con una arrogancia y viendo a las personas como si no importara nada más que él. Lo cierto era que la mitad de la escuela quería ser como él, siempre había escuchado lo grandioso que debía ser alguien como Scorpius Malfoy, y el siempre mostraba un desprecio por las personas y aunque la mayoría de las personas tenían miedo a acercarse a él sin sentirse menos, parecía que era alguien amable; eso sin duda era algo extraño. Sobre todo por la forma en que se había obsesionado con ella y después solo la había dejado con el corazón roto y actuando como si nunca hubiera pasado. Pero Alice siempre le decía que él era lo máximo y Athena no era desagradable incluso eran amigas. Eran las tres chicas de Gryffindor.

Aunque eran demasiados primos Weasley muchos tenían sus propios asuntos y muy poco hablaban salvo en las reuniones. De todos sus primos solo Molly, Fred. Louis, Dominique, Roxanne, y los Potter eran los únicos con los que mantenía un contacto íntimo, incluso los gemelos Nott eran amables con ella. Y todos decían que Scorpius Malfoy era una persona agradable. Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué él se esforzaba en aparentar lo contrario?

—Rose deberías hablar con tu padre, el otro día fue a la casa parecía preocupado... Al menos dile que estas bien

—Lo hare —Contesto Rose—Pero si me dice algo sobre cómo llevar mi vida o hace algo como una cita a ciegas, no sé si pueda controlarme

—Algún día dejaras de ser tan cabeza dura. — dijo Lily soltando un suspiro

**Cinco cosas que Rose Odia cuando habla con Lily **

_**5.-Que sea más razonable que ella**_

_**4.-Que siempre termine siendo ella la que le de consejos**_

_**3.-Que le diga Cabeza Dura**_

_**2.- Que guarde secretos **_

_**Pero lo que más odia de hablar con Lily es que su prima siempre termina teniendo razón**_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hugo Weasley vio su reflejo acomodo su cabello y bajo a desayunar.

Su padre parecía molesto desde que su hermana Rosie había decidido que debía independizarse, Hugo suspiro lo único que quería era salir rápido, Fred lo esperaba irían al callejón Diagon, su primo lo acompañaría a comprar lo necesario para su regreso a la escuela, a veces sentía que su hermana le había quitado un poco de su preciada libertad al haberse ido, el hecho era que su padre lo vigilaba como si el también planeara dejarlo en algún momento, cosa que no estaba ni remotamente cerca.

— ¿Saldrás?—Pregunto Ron sirviéndole el desayuno

Hugo asintió

—Fred me acompañara, luego iremos con Victoire y Molly, quieren que veamos lo de la boda, aunque eso debería hacerlo Teddy. —Hugo se encogió de hombros

—Él está muy ocupado, su jefe lo tiene haciendo turnos dobles y claro Albus comenzara a trabajar en mi departamento —Ron comento comiendo

— ¿Albus? Creí que no estaba de acuerdo con eso de ser Auror

—Sí, Harry los deja hacer lo que quiera, pero no tolerare que quiera usar el lugar como otro de sus lugares de relajación.

Hugo no dijo nada, sabía que el tema de su tío era algo delicado y no le agradaba mucho su primo Albus

—Bueno yo no sé mucho de ellos, hace tiempo que no hablamos

Ron dedico una sonrisa un poco forzada a su hijo

—Apresúrate, o tu primo se enojara

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

Draco veía serio a Hermione, sabía que le ocultaba algo y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho que decidiera comenzar a practicar Quidditch, podía ver en la mirada de su esposa información importante.

—No te lo diré —Dijo Hermione sin apartar la mirada de los documentos que tenia. — No es nuestro asunto Es algo de nuestro hijo, y creo que no debemos olvidar que es un chico que sabe cuidarse solo, lo hemos educado bien.

Draco sospecho lo peor, lo sabía, bueno en realidad no sabía nada pero lo intuía como padre. Todo era culpa de la hija de Zabini por no haber podido enamorar a su hijo, quizá ahora atravesaba eso que había leído un día en la sala de espera de un hospital Muggle sobre la sexualidad de los jóvenes, su pobre hijo seguro atravesaba esa etapa, él debía estar ahí y mostrarle que lo apoyaba aunque decidiera que lo suyo era su mismo sexo

—Amor, ¿que estas imaginando? —. Preguntó Hermione al ver a su esposo hacer caras extrañas dignas de él cuando asistían a la escuela, Draco solo hacia esas extrañas caras cuando tramaba algo o pensaba en algo demasiado fantasioso.

— Lo sabía, esas chicas no supieron conquistarlo y ahora está confundido, Pero como su padre lo apoyo en esto

Hermione simplemente se estremeció, la paternidad había vuelto muy fatalista a su esposo

— Draco, Scorpius no es gay, si eso es lo que tu macabra mente esta imaginando.

—Todo cobra sentido, jamás ha tenido novia, nunca ha llevado a una chica a la casa salvo Alice y recuerda que rechazo olímpicamente a La hija de Blaise, la cual no es fea. Se junta mucho con los chicos, piénsalo está rodeado de los hijos de Potter y Theo, todos son chicos—Draco hablo moviendo las manos como si pudiera describir la situación con tales movimientos.

—No es gay— repitió Hermione — Solo está enamorado, y siguiendo los genes Malfoy de la familia actúa como tonto, nuestro pobre hijo heredó eso de ti

— ¿Enamorado? Espera… yo no actúe jamás así

— Mejor no hablamos de eso, y si enamorado. —Contesto Hermione

Draco suspiro aliviado, realmente no le hubiera importaba que su hijo fuera Gay. Pero eso aliviaba una preocupación. Draco sabía que sus hijos ya eran mayores, Lira y Cygnus tenían diecisiete años, pronto querrían irse de la casa y solo se quedaría con su pequeña Diana a la cual no soltaría hasta lo treinta, de hecho pensando prácticamente no quería suponer que sus princesas un día se fueran. Pero a él le gustaba una casa con niños así que su única opción era ser abuelo pronto y no precisamente de Athena, simplemente ningún chico la merecía a sí que su única esperanza era Scorpius y no es que él estuviera impaciente por que su hijo poblara el mundo con los genes Malfoy. Pero sería agradable tener algún pequeño con quien compartir su sabiduría.

—Parece que Harry será abuelo—Dijo Hermione descuidadamente—Neville está molesto

—Pues debería mira que... ¿Espera que? ¿Potter será abuelo antes que yo? Las chicas están ciegas ¿Qué tiene de malo nuestro hijo?

Hermione simplemente lo vio sin poder creer que aun existiera esa rivalidad entre su esposo y Harry, al parecer no solo se resumía a quien era mejor en Quidditch cosa obvia, Harry le ganaba por mucho, aunque Draco siempre había sido mejor en pociones y en las clases en general, pero los duelos eso era otro asuntos los dos eran buenos pero Draco no superaba el hecho de que Harry le ganara en eso también, al parecer su rivalidad iba mas allá de eso, ahora era sobre quien seria abuelo primero.. Sonrió por la ironía, puesto que ninguna mujer quiere ser abuela tan joven. Hermione compadecía a Ginny. Seguro no estaba feliz con la noticia

* * *

-.-.-.-.

Scorpius lo sabia había sido mala idea asistir a ese estúpido Catering pero debía admitir que ver cómo era la vida de la gente normal que no disponía de un sueldo con muchos ceros enfrente lo habían hecho sentir útil, más de lo que se sentía sentado en su elegante oficina. Toco el puente de su nariz mientras luchaba contra el sueño que amenazaba con ganarle. Lentamente sintió como todo el aire se volvía más pesado y antes de darse cuenta tenía los ojos cerrados, fue cuando sintió la neblina que lleva al subconsciente de los sueño. Los cuales no fueron muy placenteros sin la necesidad de una molesta voz que le dijera que su pequeño descanso había terminado.

Athena entro al despacho con suma elegancia, cualquiera podía distinguir que era una chica de clase social, su porte al caminar hasta su cabello todo en ella irradiaba sensualidad y poder, curvo sus labios en una sonrisa cuando vio a su hermano, realmente no pensaba que fuera verdad que había teñido su cabello, sin duda debía sentirse muy presionado, seguro el Anciano Abraxas había tenido mucho que ver y quizá Edward había influido un poco. Ella se reusaba a llamarlo "Ted" o "Teddy" después de tantos años, el chico solo los había tratado con fría indiferencia a pesar de que ellos no eran culpables de nada, Edward simplemente había decidido odiarlos por ser sobrinos de Bellatrix, pues mala suerte para él, odiar a la familia nunca es bueno sobre todo porque, él seguía siendo miembro de su familia. Se acerco a su hermano y con un gesto travieso decidió que lo mejor era apurar las cosas, quería mucho a Alice daba igual si no sentía mucho agrado por Albus o si su cuerpo se derretía por James Potter. Lo importante era Alice no sus sentimientos por algún chico.

Tal como había indicado su involuntario viaje al país de los sueños, ya estaba sometido a bastante presión sin una hermana alborotada, pero al cabo de pocos minutos, su pequeño oasis de paz saltó en pedazos de nuevo, esta vez por culpa de Athena quien entró en tromba en su despacho, como perseguida por abejas asesinas.

—Vámonos —rugió.

— ¿Adónde? —Scorpius abrió los ojos aun adormilado — ¿Adonde vamos?—inquirió una pregunta muy razonable, pensó, pero fue como si le hubiera pedido que se afeitara la cabeza y se la pintara de azul. Athena simplemente lo tomo de la mano obligándolo a levantarse de su cómodo asiento

— ¡Ponte en marcha y vámonos! —le ordenó, así que la siguió hasta el aparcamiento y entro en su coche.—Juro por Dios —bramó, mientras se abría paso entre el tráfico— que nunca había visto a Alice tan cabreada. ¡Y ahora es por mi culpa! —Golpeó el claxon para subrayar sus palabras y adelantó a una furgoneta que llevaba pintado Amor y paz en el costado—. Todo porque le dije que «Albi» tenía derecho de saber la verdad y el muy capullo no sabe qué hacer

—Bien, Athena—dijo Scorpius, con toda la calma que pudo reunir—, estoy seguro de Al, arreglara las cosas

—Ya puedes jurarlo —aseveró, y esquivó por poco a un hombre gordo en bicicleta, cargado con enormes sacos llenos de chatarra—. Porque voy a castrar al hijo de puta, y después crucificaré al bastardo como no lo haga.

Scorpius Dejo de intentar calmarla. Al parecer, su querida hermana demente, al igual que Frank, se había aferrado a la idea de matar a su amigo si no arreglaba las cosas

—Bueno, de acuerdo —dijo—. ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

—Amarrar al bastardo hasta que diga algo coherente y no solo la sarta de idioteces que ha dicho.

—Ahh—Dijo Scorpius mientras se aferraba al asiento —. Quizá fue mi culpa fui yo quien le pregunto si era suyo.

Scorpius sintió como se detenía el auto con un rechinido de llantas ¿Por qué no simplemente habían ido con magia? Ahora podía notar la expresión de su hermana, sus ojos grises como el mercurio lo estaban taladrando con una mirada de acusación y quizá reproche

— ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¿Es que el tinte te afecto las pocas neuronas que aun te quedan?

—Lo sé—dijo Scorpius —Ahora arranca el maldito auto que estas logrando llamar la atención

— ¿Y? —Pregunto con una sonrisa, la sonrisa que hacia cuando planeaba hacer algo no muy bueno.

Scorpius trago pesado ¿Cómo podía intimidarlo de esa forma su hermana menor?

— ¿Por qué siempre haces esto? —Pregunto Scorpius molesto, — ¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar de forma impulsiva?

— ¿Por qué? Realmente no vamos a tener esta conversación ahora, no todo gira en torno a ti, ¿Qué esperabas? Siempre has sido tan tú —dijo ella sin poder encontrar algún adjetivo para describir a su hermano —Haciendo las cosas bien, uno de los dos tenía que comportarse como alguien normal y seamos sinceros eres demasiado ingenuo como para hacer lo necesario por la familia, porque tu estas preocupado salvando el jodido mundo de tus amigos que no ves a nadie más, ¿Quieres saber porque soy así? Bien, es porque tú no me dejaste nada... Siempre fuiste tú. Todo el tiempo la mirada estaba sobre ti, ¿sabes cómo te envidia la gente, lo que significa ser nosotros, lo que significa nuestro apellido?

Scorpius sabía que si ella seguía hablando diría algo, algo que él no había querido escuchar pero que era tan cierto, que solo pensarlo lo hacía sentir sucio porque era verdad.

—Te da pena nuestro apellido, por eso lo de teñir tu cabello, pero aun así quieres disfrutar de los beneficios que conlleven el apellido Malfoy, el dinero, lo que supone que tienes… Tu simplemente odias lo que eres, por eso es que alejas a Papá tanto, porque ves tu rostro y lo único que ves es la copia de Draco Malfoy por qué fue lo que siempre te dijeron, dices que quieres ser tu, pero no haces nada por lograrlo, es mas fácil solo fingir que todo está bien, que nosotros somos el problema.

Scorpius vio una lagrima en el rostro de su hermana él jamás la había visto llorar «Los Malfoy no lloran» era lo que su abuelo Lucius le decía, jamás había visto a su hermana llorar ni cuando James se había burlado de ella en quinto año. Ese día él no hizo nada porque ella se había encargado de mandar a la enfermería a su amigo «Amigo» esa palabra hizo que se mareara

—Ahora si ya terminaste tu drama, podemos volver con Alice—Athena lo vio con el ceño fruncido—No todo es sobre ti.

Scorpius dejo de intentar encontrar alguna palabra para negar lo que había dicho su hermana porque simplemente no había encontrado ninguna. Prefería no pensar en eso, era mal fácil de esa forma.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, matemos a Albus —dijo el chico —. ¿Y dónde vamos a hacer eso?

—No tengo ni jodida idea, por cierto ¿Estas detrás de Rose?

Scorpius Malfoy sintió todo cuerpo estremecer ante ese comentario, sobre todo la habilidad de su hermana de estar enterada de todo

—No—dijo rápido, con cara de indiferencia—No ando "Tras ella" ni nada romántico ¿Cómo sabes estas cosas?

Athena sonó el claxon al rebasar un camión haciendo que de nuevo Scorpius temiera por su vida. —No lo sabía, solo me pareció extraño tu cara mientras dormías y que dijeras Rose

—Pues, no hay nada romántico y aunque lo hubiera que no es el caso—Recalco Scorpius— no tendría nada de malo ¿O sí? Pero no hay nada de eso

—Lo he pillado, ya deja de hablar… Hablas demasiado —Athena detuvo el auto frente a la casa —Bien tu lo detienes y yo lo mato

Scorpius asintió

—Deberíamos hacer cosas juntos, más seguido ya sabes planear asesinatos —Athena sonrió

—Como eso se da también en la familia —Scorpius dijo molesto.

Sabía porque había hecho ese comentario, era verdad había estado fingiendo gran parte de su vida que no le afectaban las cosas pero no era así, de nuevo la migraña volvía, de repente no sentía ese aprecio tan especial por Albus y James... Era como un Color rosa que nublaba la visión de sus recuerdos

—_**Te atraparemos Malfoy, tu padre era un cobarde **_

Scorpius escucho esas voces demasiado familiares... «Por favor no piense, por favor no pienses» repitió mentalmente rápido mientras seguía a su hermana

.

Alice vio a Albus, esta vez su padre casi la había obligado a ver al chico, Su padre podía ser muy amable y parecer una persona muy tranquila. Pero cuando se enojaba dejaba de ser el Profesor Longbottom adorable y que todos querían en clase de Herbologia. Se Volvía Un padre estricto y la había estado viendo de forma seria desde que había vuelto.

— ¿Dirás algo?—Pregunto Alice cuando estuvo a solas con Albus –O simplemente me veras todo el día

—Primero, déjame hablar bien, sabes que no se me da muy bien hablar como a James o Scorpius soy más del chico tímido... Recuerdas como te perseguía y tú siempre estaban con Athena… —Albus carraspeo anta la mención de su prima— Y Rose, siempre en manada las tres, pase un mes pensando lo que te diría y todo lo que Salió de mi boca esa vez fue: _**Hola**_

— ¿Un mes?—Pregunto Alice, ella sabía que Albus era alguien tímido en ciertas ocasiones, principalmente con las chicas, era más fácil para el perseguir a Scorpius por toda la escuela. —Pues que rápido me quitaste la ropa

—Merlín —dijo Albus—. ¿Podemos concentrarnos en esto, por favor? No sé qué es lo que piensas con tus locas hormonas de embarazada, solo digo que lo intentemos. Quiero ser el padre hacerme cargo de todo, estar ahí con el bebe.

Alice asintió, Albus tenía un argumento a su favor, como odiaba la buena educación que sus padres le habían dado y sobre las segundas oportunidades, aunque Albus técnicamente no había hecho nada malo, y entonces sucedió lo peor

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¡Oh Merlín! Nacerá ahora ¿Lo hará?

Alice asintió y lo fulmino con la mirada al mismo tiempo.

-.-.-.-.

Athena ingreso cual policía a la casa

—No, No ¿Ya? —dijo emocionada

Scorpius tallo su cabeza, mientras conservaba la calma, parecía que ninguno sabía lo que se debe hacer. —Podríamos ir a San Mungo —dijo logrando que todos lo vieran y se calmaran «Inútiles» susurro

* * *

Cuando Rose llego a San Mungo se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Scorpius, y es que simplemente parecía que se volvía mas agradable en una forma retorcida

— ¿Por qué la llamaste? —Pregunto Scorpius a su hermana

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Rose ignoro al chico y se dirigió al otro extremo de la sala de espera.

—Rosie luces…No sé como luces—Scorpius susurro con una sonrisa—Bajas mi status social, cuando te vistes así, la gente se burlara de mi si nos ven muy cerca, piensa un poco en cómo me siento yo, después de todo te estoy acosando

Rose pareció sorprenderse por esas palabras y entonces se percato que su cabello estaba alborotado y seguro su ropa estaba toda mal combinada, pero había salido corriendo sin fijarse en lo que usaba

—Idiota —le contesto y giro su rostro

Scorpius sonrió por la forma en que le había contestado, después de todo había puesto mucho esfuerzo en acercarse a ella.

Athena negó y vio llegar a James, su cabello alborotado y aun con su traje de Quidditch la hicieron sentir incomoda.

Los gemelos Nott aparecieron con un ramo de rosas y un letrero

**Felicidades por volver a ser sexy **

—No tienen tacto —Aseguro Athena con una sonrisa

Ambos le sonrieron

—Bien pudiste decirnos que volviste, nos privas de una fiesta —Lysander la abrazo —Eso es cruel

—Habrá fiesta —contesto Athena

.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos sus amigos solo una pequeña parte del clan Weasley y los padres de Albus el profesor Neville parecía nervioso y molesto todo un mar de emociones se podía respirar en el lugar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Athena vio a sus padres al otro extremo del lugar detrás de unos periódicos, parecía que se ocultaban, con mucha discreción se acerco a ellos, se cruzo de brazos, aguanto una carcajada al ver el bigote de su padre

—Papá eso no es un disfraz, ¿Quieres traumarme?

—No sé de que hablas soy Dracoi Malpoy —dijo Draco con un falso acento escocés

—Sí, y yo la hija del vecino–dijo en tono irónico

—¿No puedes fingir? le quitas la emoción a todo –la acuso su padre — ¿Por qué estás aquí no estabas haciendo negocios en Suiza?

—Cualquiera diría que no te alegra verme, pero soy tan buena que mientras Scorp, se encarga del mundo Muggle yo lo hare del mágico, estas frente la encargada del centro Black mágico, soy tan eficiente como mi papá en los negocios

Draco sonrió lleno de orgullo

—Pero quítate esa ardilla peluda del rostro

Hermione sonrió, porque era la misma frase que ella había usado para describir el bigote

—El bigote se queda, podrías fingir que no estamos aquí—Draco le sonrió

—Sí, lo se están vigilando a mi hermano, Diana me lo conto

—Chismosa—dijo Draco —todavía que le compre el libro que me pidió por no decirte nada

—Somos Malfoy, somos tramposos, Mamá podrías decirle que se quite eso

—Ya lo hice, simplemente el señor Malpoy está en la "onda"—Hermione dijo leyendo el periódico—_Oh una redada y como conseguir a tu chico ideal  
_

Draco le hizo un movimiento con la mano a su hija

—Ahora, finge que no estamos aquí, anda se buena niña y ve con los demás antes que se den cuenta que estamos aquí—Draco volvió a cubrir su rostro con el periódico

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues de lo que parecieron las seis horas más lentas del mundo Albus salió con el rostro pálido

—Soy padre—dijo casi llorando —Y creo que me desmaye dos veces

Todos sonrieron al verlo y escucharlo, Ginny lo abrazo y felicito

—Creo que jamás quitare esa imagen de mi mente —dijo Albus a su madre

—Lo harás, créeme lo mismo dijo tu padre

—Aun no lo supero, lo vi tres veces ¡Tres!—Harry Enfatizo el numero

Alice estaba cansada le dolía el cuerpo y tenía mucho sueño, creyó que el mundo estaba por terminar y solo quería golpear en las bolas a Albus para que al menos sufriera dolor al igual que ella después de todo la mitad de ese dolor era su culpa, ¿Por qué solo a ella le había dolido has lo más profundo de su ser? Y no necesariamente de su corazón, no es lo mismo que algo entre por "Ahí" a que salga, no era para nada igual, quizá había sentido miedo cuando tuvo relaciones por primera vez, pero no se comparaba con el dolor que había sentido al tener al bebe, cada contracción era como un puñal y Albus se había desmayado dos veces. Cosa que ella no podía hacer, como detestaba no haberlo golpeado en las bolas, lo haría después cuando no le doliera el cuerpo, era una promesa interna.

Cuando pudo tener y ver entre sus brazos a quien la había acompañado durante 9 meses dentro de ella. Sonrió de forma tierna jamás había sido cursi ni con Albus o alguien de su familia, como con ese pequeño ser que era mitad suyo y muy odiosamente tenía que admitirlo Albus podía ser muchas cosas, pero era un buen chico

Vio a sus padres entrar a verla la cara de su padre parecía feliz, algo bueno al menos no estaba molesto, la magia de los bebes a veces pueden poner feliz a las personas, poco a poco todos entraron, en pequeños grupos

— ¡Hey sexy!—dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa—un pequeño sobrinito

—Oye, la única tía de sangre aquí soy yo—le dijo Rose

Alice encontró extraño volver a verlos peleando como en los tiempos de la escuela, eso estaba bien significaba que había un poco de esperanza que las cosas se compusieran para todos

—Bueno salgan, la chica necesita descansar—dijo el medímago

Todos salieron a excepción de Albus

—Es encantador—dijo Rose

— ¿Quieres un bebe Rosie?—Pregunto Scorpius con una sonrisa de lado—Pero no estoy listo... Eres muy atrevida

— ¿Te han dicho que eres idiota?

_**Algo que Scorpius Odia de Rose **_

_**Que siempre logre hacerlo reír con sus comentarios **_

—Créeme mi hermano, es mas idiota de lo que crees —dijo Athena caminando entre ellos —Pero él dice que no

* * *

-.-.-.-.

Draco murmuro algunas palabras entre dientes

— ¿Quién es la chica que le gusta?—pregunto a Hermione

—Te lo diré si te quitas el bigote.

—Tramposa, primero me quitas el sexo ahora no me dices algo importante—Draco la vio y sonrió—Señora Malfoy es muy manipuladora

—Aprendí del mejor

Draco supo que su bigote se iría pronto por que la abstinencia al sexo era muy cruel, además debía saber quién era la misteriosa chica que bien podría poblar el mundo con sus genes.

* * *

**Hola ^^/ Bueno aquí otro Capitulo espero les guste...Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios **

**_ watch?v=FiVO4ytDyQU&list=UU4pKAPd24zcBcFp3OlvjZSA_**

**_[Todo Junto]_**

**_El vídeo con los personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de esta Historia _**


	7. Mensajes y Reuniones

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres**_

_**Disculpen las Faltas de ortografía tratare de corregirlo en estos días**_

* * *

Beautiful Chaos

**Capitulo 7**

**Mensajes y Reuniones**

* * *

Athena Malfoy dio un pequeño gruñido de frustración, su Karma debía de estar mal, no solo tenía que tolerarlo en persona, ahora también inundaba las portadas de las revistas mágicas, y seguramente no tardaría en hacerlo con las normales, dentro de unos meses las revistas Muggles estarían tapizadas con fotos de él...Porque James Potter era lo que las chicas normales decían, «un pedazo de carne muy buena.» Estaba enojada con él pero no era ciega, el chico estaba apetecible, si es que esa palabra estaba permitida.

— Estúpido, Estúpido James — dijo bajo mientras evitaba suspirar como una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas... Eso sería sin duda lo más vergonzoso que haría en su vida… sintió un poco de frustración por sus pensamientos. Seguramente su hermano se reiría de ella si se enteraba de lo que ocurría en su mente.

—Lorcan—dijo recordando a su ex novio. No es que no quisiera al chico, simplemente era un cariño diferente que el que despertaba el mayor de los Potter en ella. —Estúpido—Volvió a decir a la imagen en la revista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albus Potter tapo sus oídos antes de taparse con una almohada

—Tranquilo —Alice sonreía mientras veía a su hijo dormir

—No deja dormir a Henry con su voz —Albus volvió su rostro hacia Alice poniendo un rostro molesto—No canta bien

—Exageras, Scorpius canta bien y a Henry ni le importa, es mas creo que el sonido lo duerme

—Claro que le importa, el pobre no tiene un mes y está sufriendo —Albus se levanto rápido de la cama —.A mí me importa tengo que ir a trabajar y no he dormido mucho, ahora me duele la cabeza por su canto ¿Por qué canta?

Alice vio al chico frente a ella, parecía serio y con cierto aire de alguien molesto, esto lo hacía ver mayor

—Por favor, Scorpius solo canta cuando está muy preocupado y recuerdo bien que lo hacía siempre ¿Por qué te molesta ahora?

—No es eso—Albus volteo a verla —Es solo que estamos en su casa, son sus reglas me siento como en la escuela cuando Filch nos prohibía de todo.

Alice asintió, debía admitir que tenía un buen argumento, se sorprendió al ver las facciones de Albus, había cierto grado de madurez en él.

—Es su casa—Alice dijo bajo.

—De acuerdo, es verdad, pero aun no gano lo suficiente como para pagar una casa y dejaste claro que no quieres vivir con tus padres ni con los míos—Albus acomodo su cabello. –Realmente esto no está saliendo muy bien

—Solo relájate

—No puedo, ahora yo soy el padre y mi deber es que todo esté bien, me ocupare de esto

Albus salió de la habitación decidido a arreglar el problema que tenia, él era el padre tenía que resolver los problemas aunque fueran insignificantes, porque se supone que eso hacen los adultos.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

Scorpius sonrió cuando su celular sonó, sabía que conseguir el numero de Rose era la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido. Su plan de llenar el buzón de Rose con mensajes preguntándole como estaba cada veinte segundos rendía sus frutos, bien dicen que la paciencia tiene sus recompensas por fin después de esperar un día entero Rose respondía a su incansable bombardeo de textos, cursis y amorosos —Si podía llamarlos así—A preguntar a cada rato « ¿Como esta tu día? ¿Qué haces?» Sin duda era un genio en cuanto al cortejo de una chica, aunque él no estaba interesado en ella de forma romántica. Solo era una obsesión y como toda obsesión se iría pronto si descubría lo que Rose Weasley tenía que le llamaba la atención, el mensaje no era nada amigable se sorprendió por el sarcasmo que era capaz de transmitir con unas letras, leyó cuidadosamente cada línea…de entrada el encabezado ya se le hacía atractivo

_**La mañana de Rose:**_

_7.00 h – Suena el despertador. Aprieto el botón de repetición._

_7.10 h – Suena el despertador. Aprieto el botón de repetición._

_7.25 h – Suena el despertador. Aprieto el botón de repetición._

_7.25 h – Me despierto al oír ladrar al perro de la vecina. Apago el despertador._

_7.27 h – Voy al baño tambaleándome. Llevo a cabo mis abluciones matutinas._

_7.55 h – Voy a la cocina tambaleándome. Ingiero alimento en forma de barrita de cereales y la comida china sobrante del restaurante del martes por la noche._

_7.56 h – El perro de la vecina sigue ladrando. ¿Es que no sabe que están prohibidos los perros en el lugar? Me hace preguntarme muchas cosas, con respecto a las leyes de mascotas en Londres _

_7.59 h – Me seco el pelo con el secador._

_8.10 h – Pongo el Canal del tiempo._

_8.11 h – El perro de la vecina sigue ladrando. Mis nervios están destrozados _

_8.12 h – Intento encontrar algo que ponerme de entre el surtido de ropa amontonado en el único armario, tamaño nevera, que tengo en mi cuarto._

_8.30 h – Me rindo. Me pongo un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa blanca, no lo imagines pervertido._

_8.35 h – Busco las llaves._

_8.40 h – Encuentro las llaves en un bolso. Salgo del apartamento._

_8.41 h – Veo que el periódico de __la vecina __ (sí, también leo las noticias Muggle) sigue en el suelo delante de la puerta de su apartamento. Normalmente se levanta a las seis para sacar a pasear a su perro y entonces recoge el periódico._

_8.42 h – Me doy cuenta de que el perro sigue ladrando. Llamo a la puerta para asegurarme de que todo marcha bien. (Algunas personas, sí nos preocupamos por nuestros vecinos. Tú no lo sabes, claro está, dado que las noticias sobre personas que se preocupan por los demás no venden demasiado. Me he percatado de que las noticias suelen tratar sobre vecinos que se lían a tiros en vez de pedirse un poco de azúcar.)_

_8.45 h – Tras llamar varias veces, la vecina sigue sin abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, su perro, sigue ladrando con energía renovada._

_8.46 h – Intento abrir la puerta del apartamento de mi vecina (Tengo miedo de que me acusen de allanamiento). Curiosamente no está cerrada con llave. Entro._

_8.47 h – Me reciben su perro y dos gatos siameses. Ni rastro de la mujer (Si, me preocupe a un mas)_

_8.48 h – Me encuentro a la vecina tumbada boca abajo en la alfombra del salón._

_¿Lo entiendes? ¡La señora estaba tendida boca abajo en la alfombra del salón! ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Llamarte?_

_Ese cursillo de primeros auxilios que tome en la escuela, del que por cierto te burlaste me ayudo. Así fui capaz de descubrir que mi vecina no sólo tenía pulso sino que respiraba. Así que llamé a emergencias._

_Junto con la ambulancia, Malfoy, vinieron unos policías. ¿Y sabes qué dijo la policía? Dijo que parecía que la señora había recibido un golpe. Desde atrás. ¡Algún desgraciado golpeó a la anciana en la nuca!_

_¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Quién es capaz de hacerle eso a una mujer de setenta años?_

_No sé qué le está pasando a esta ciudad, si resulta que las ancianitas ya ni siquiera están seguras en su propia casa. _

_Esa fue mi jodida mañana deja de mandarme mensajes, Loco acosador_

_**Rose**_

* * *

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Ese mensaje sin duda había sido algo que no se esperaba, ella sabia como sorprenderlo sin duda, Scorpius medito unos segundos en su respuesta, debía ser algo ingenioso no podía contestar con cualquier tontería

_Lo único interesante de tu mañana sería la pregunta: ¿por qué pareces molesta?, sólo porque golpearon a tu vecina en la cabeza, no vas a trabajar o ni siquiera llamas a alguien para decir dónde estás._

_Eso si me gustaría saberlo_

_PD: no te acoso, loca _

_**Scorpius **_

Scorpius soltó una risa, solo imaginándola leyendo esas pequeñas líneas

—Scorpius ¿Me oyes? —Albus lo interrogo con la mirada. Parecía que su amigo se estaba divirtiendo demasiado, no solo cantaba como si estuviera en algún concurso de talentos, además se reía solo, sin duda estaba mal… quizá la palabra era demasiado feliz ¿Por qué Scorpius parecía Feliz? Albus se sorprendió sintiendo un poco de nervios ante este hecho, era como un miedo sin motivo, espanto esos sentimientos — ¿Oíste algo de lo que te dije?—Pregunto Albus

—Sí, sobre la reunión de esta noche, todo está preparado

—No, espera no era eso… Scorp debes de dejar de Cantar por las mañanas, no quería decirlo pero Alice piensa que despiertas a Henry

Scorpius frunció el ceño en un acto inconsciente, no le molestaba que le dijeran que canta mal, le molesto el tono que su amigo había usado para decirlo

—Entonces, tratare de no hacerlo, es tarde —señalo el reloj y camino hacia la puerta—Recuerda es sorpresa —le dijo a Albus antes de salir de su casa. Su buen humor se había ido y no estaba seguro porque

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.

Rose no podía creer el nivel de descaro que Scorpius Malfoy manejaba, ese chico estaba más chalado de lo que parecía, pero no pudo evitar reír al imaginarlo escribiendo, a la mente de Rose vinieron imágenes de Scorpius Malfoy tecleando en su celular «Dos podemos jugar» dijo y volvió a concentrar su vista en la pantalla de su celular, sin duda Malfoy era una serpiente, con lo que odiaba los celulares gracias al chico había pasado más tiempo de lo que recordaba viendo sus mensajes, tecleo rápidamente

_**Para: Scorpius Malfoy**_

_**Asunto: Idiota ¿Cómo conseguiste mi celular? **_

_Qué insensible eres. Me encuentro a la vecina tirada boca abajo en el salón, víctima de una brutal agresión y ¿tú crees que lo primero que se me ocurriría sería llamar al trabajo para explicar por qué iba a llegar tarde? ¿Cómo sabes que llego tarde? _

_Pues lo siento, pero ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza. ¡Resulta que mi vecina es amiga mía! Quería ir con ella en la ambulancia pero estaba el problemilla del perro... Que aunque no te importe a mi si me importa, no podía dejarlo. Pesa sesenta kilos, Malfoy, o sea más que yo._

_Y tenía que salir a la calle, urgentemente. Así que después de sacarlo le di de comer y de beber e hice lo mismo con,_ _los gatos siameses. Mientras estaba en ello, la policía ha comprobado la puerta para ver si encontraban indicios de que la hubieran forzado. Pero no había nada._

_¿Sabes qué significa esto? Significa que probablemente conocía a su agresor. ¡Probablemente lo dejó entrar por voluntad propia!_

_Y lo que es todavía más raro, tenía 500 libras en metálico en el bolso y ahí estaban. Igual que sus joyas. No fue un robo. Malfoy, ¿por qué no crees que no me moleste en avisar que llegaría tarde? Algo va mal. Muy mal._

_Cuando por fin llegué al hospital me informaron de que estaban operando a la señora ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Marcharme? La policía no lograba ponerse en contacto con ningún familiar. Al parecer debía hacerme cargo de estar con ella ¿Te imaginas a mi haciéndome cargo de alguien? No te rías, se que lo estás haciendo_

_¡Mi vecina está en coma! Quizá nunca salga de él._

_Y hasta que eso ocurra, ¿adivina quién tiene que ocuparse de _sus mascotas_?_

_Adelante, adivina._

_No intento despertar compasión. Lo sé. Debería haber llamado. Pero el trabajo no era precisamente lo más importante en esos momentos._

_PD: ¿Quién te dio mi número? Eso si me interesa saberlo _

_**TE SIGO ODIANDO**_

_**ROSE **_

Rose apretó rápidamente el botón enviar antes de poder arrepentirse, la razón le decía que tratara de tener el menor contacto con Scorpius Malfoy, pero siendo honestos y justos con ella, la razón casi siempre la traicionaba, además era él quien la acosaba ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cambiar su número de teléfono cada vez que el estúpido rubio lo averiguara?… Lo mejor era enfrentarlo, no podía huir toda la vida, aunque lo había logrado durante varios años.

**Cinco cosas que Rose odia de los celulares **

**5.- Tener que pagar la factura a fin de mes**

**4.-Solo tener a su familia entre sus contactos, sin duda eso era patético**

**3.- que solo su padre le llamara**

**2.- Que suene en momentos inoportunos**

**Pero lo que Rose odia más que nada, es que Scorpius Malfoy tenga su numero**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.**

Ronald Weasley entro al ministerio con la habitual sonrisa de todos los días, acomodo sus cosas en su escritorio. La mañana se le antojaba calmada y aburrida, muy pocos días podía respirar esa tranquilidad aunque quizá se debía al hecho que su Hija Rose al fin diera señales de vida. Arqueo una ceja al ver la hora

—Primer día y llega tarde —dijo viendo el lugar donde se supone que debería de estar Albus

Alice vio a su novio mientras caminaba por el lugar

—lo arregle, Scorpius no cantara ¿Has visto mi maletín?

— ¿No puedes quedarte?—pregunto Alice — ¡Por favor!

— ¿Qué? Claro que no... Ya es tarde ¿Como quedarme? Además Alice apenas comenzare hoy, no puedo solo pedir vacaciones si nunca eh ido, además le pedí mucho a mi padre por este trabajo, no puedo simplemente no ir

—Pero no tenias que hacerlo, el trabajo

—Alice, me encargue de eso, soy el padre es lo que debo hacer encargarme de las cosas —Albus hablo despacio mientras terminaba de buscar sus cosas—Debo irme

—Espera ¿Qué se supone que haga todo el día?

—No lo sé, lo hablamos en la noche —Albus desapareció frente a la chimenea

Alice Longbottom jamás se había sentido tan asustada como en ese momento escucho el llanto del bebe, no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer todo el día sola, jamás creyó que ella se convertiría en una simple ama de casa, en sus planes de vida habían más cosas y ahora no sabía que debía hacer. Un pánico se apodero de ella. Lo cierto era que no todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Draco Malfoy veía insistentemente a su esposa. La cual parecía molesta mientras leía la carta que el ministerio había enviado

_Para: Hermione Jane Malfoy_

_**La semana pasada, hicimos una reunión para tratar los siguientes problemas que la señora Malfoy ha presentado en la ejecución de sus funciones, relacionados con la distribución y el modo de servir la comida por parte de las criaturas mágicas. Los problemas persisten a pesar de las varias sesiones de consejo y adiestramiento conmigo, con mi jefe el ministro Kingsley, con supervisores y también por medio de la participación de programas de entrenamiento profesional. Para ser más precisa, el hecho que usted se rehusase a dejar servir a las criaturas mágicas a ciertos integrantes del equipo ejecutivo del ministerio resultó en diversos reclamos por escrito de la administración de este establecimiento, de este lugar, de esta empresa. Señora Malfoy , su negativa a dejar que las criaturas mágicas sirvan el alimento obstaculiza las operaciones del servicio de alimentos, y las explicaciones que usted ha provisto por su comportamiento no fueron satisfactorias , coherentes, comprensibles o aceptables.  
Esta carta tiene como objetivo servir de advertencia por escrito para que haya una mejora inmediata y consistente en su actitud en el trabajo. En caso que este objetivo no sea cumplido, acciones disciplinarias más serías serán tomadas.**_

_**Atte. Relaciones publicas del Ministerio **_

Hermione arrugo el papel y luego simplemente lo tiro a la basura con una sonrisa que Draco interpreto como algo nada bueno

— ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto Draco

—Nada—contesto ella aun sonriendo — ¿Descubriste quien es la misteriosa chica?

Draco lanzo una maldición por el cambio radical de tema, sabía que le ocultaba algo con respecto a la carta, seguramente algo del ministerio, Draco odiaba cuando Hermione hacia eso, cuando no le contaba las cosas, era cierto que él podía ser un poco sobre protector con su familia y también solía reclamar que a su mujer le dijeran cualquier cosa, pero ese no era motivo para que ella le ocultara algo de su trabajo…Quizá la última vez que ella le conto algo él había armado un alboroto y quizá era cierto que había acarreado una sanción por disturbios a la paz, pero eso era porque se preocupaba por su familia, de eso si era culpable

— ¿Draco? —Hermione lo vio unos segundos mientras pensaba como decirle lo que ocurría en su trabajo sin que él quisiera ir a pelearse con el ministro arriesgando y lo arrestaran por disturbios a la paz. La verdad era que ella ya se esperaba una reacción a si por parte de algunos miembros del ministerio que seguían tratando a los elfos de una manera nada humanitaria

—Aun no se—Contesto Draco. —Dime quien es, me quite el bigote tengo derecho a saber ¿Por qué tengo que adivinar?

—Porque es más divertido ver como tratas de saberlo, y me gusta cuando tratas de sonsacarme información

—Señora Malfoy en verdad se ha vuelto manipuladora

Hermione sonrió por la forma que Draco había dicho eso ultimo, lo cierto es que ella amaba cuando Draco trataba de averiguar algo, Draco tenía un talento para obtener información que la dejaba sin palabras. Pero sobre todo porque Draco solía ser muy detallista a las cosas de su familia, aunque él no se diera cuenta de eso, el hecho que ella no le dijera lo obligaba a prestar atención a las personas con las que Scorpius se relacionaba

-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Rose sonrió cuando Ted la saludo, no es que estuviera alucinada o nerviosa, lo cual sin duda no era cierto aunque se hubiera arreglado un poco más el cabello

—Hola—Saludo el chico con una sonrisa — ¿Dónde te has metido?

—Teddy —Rose sonrió y lo abrazo

— ¿Has venido a ver a tu padre?

— ¿Qué? ¿A quién?

—Rose—Teddy la vio serio—Me entere que no has visto a tu padre ¿Por qué?

—Veras…—Rose sintió que su rostro se ponía caliente, seguro sus mejillas estarían arreboladas solo de la vergüenzas que le suponía que Teddy la estuviera viendo de esa forma —La cosa es, mi suerte, siempre ha sido horrible. Sólo mira mi nombre: Rosebud. Esta es la clase de suerte que tengo. La clase de suerte que he tenido desde antes de que mamá llenara el certificado de nacimiento. —Rose balbuceo rápido, moviendo las manos al mismo tiempo.

—Claro que no, es decir es un nombre bonito leí la sección de tu madre, aunque creo que fue un poco directa al decir lo de mi boda ¿No has ido a casa? No te he visto últimamente—Teddy sonrió—Cambiaste el tema —Afirmo el chico notado que su cabello cambiaba de color

– No había nada que yo pudiera hacer acerca de ello. No podía ir a casa mi padre estaba muy histérico —Rose hablo muy rápido, enredando sus palabras, estaba nerviosa y no sabía porque lo estaba, Teddy solo le había hecho una pregunta.

Teddy frunció el ceño quería mucho a Rose pero había veces en que simplemente no lograba comprender nada de lo que le decía, y por una razón ella parecía incomoda a su lado. Esto lo puso triste quizá no había sido demasiado atento con ella, pero ella se había alejado de todos.  
—Debo trabajar—Teddy dijo a Rose—Un placer verte, te espero en la boda.

Rose sintió un balde de agua con esas palabras, por un momento se sintió ridícula y torpe, había olvidado que Teddy se casaría pronto, dejo que sus hormonas se descontrolaran sentía ganas de llorar de vergüenza e impotencia, había sido patético como se había sentido ilusionada con verlo. Y de pronto él le decía que se casaría, camino rápido dándole la espalda no quería que Teddy viera su rostro de desilusión.

—Tranquila—dijo respirando lentamente, se obligo a caminar hacia la oficina de su padre

— ¿Rose?—Albus la vio unos segundos, era extraño ver a su prima por el ministerio y parecía triste — ¿Estás bien?

Rose vio a su primo, hacía varios años que no habían hablado de una forma amigable, sin insultos o sin Scorpius cerca, lo cual era lo mismo ya que siempre discutía con James y Albus. Pero en esta ocasión no había nadie salvo ellos dos

—sí, estoy bien solo quería saludar a mi padre

—Bueno en ese caso, estoy seguro que tu padre se pondrá feliz de verte

Rose se sorprendió por las palabras, Albus no había dicho _tío_ como lo hacía Lily o James, había hablado de forma tan fría e incluso podía decir que Albus la veía de una forma extraña, Rose sintió un ligero escalofrió

—Rose ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?—Albus midió sus palabras—Podrías no acercarte a Scorpius

Eso sin duda había sido lo más extraño que alguien le había pedido en primer lugar a su primo no debía importarle con quien se relacionara ella, pero lo que le molesto fue la forma en que lo había pedido como si ella fuera una criminal que no puede relacionarse con gente rica como Scorpius Malfoy, además ella no estaba interesada en el rubio de ninguna forma ¿Por qué le importaba tanto a su primo? Estaba por contestar más cosas, pero la repentina aparición de su padre se lo impidió.

Ron veía a su hija con intensidad, después clavo su mirada en Albus Potter

—Llegas tarde—Ron dijo al chico con voz firme —No tendrás un trato especial, creí que Harry te lo había dicho

Albus sonrió forzadamente

—No se volverá a repetir—afirmo Albus apretando los puños, odiaba ese lugar

Rose percibió un poco de hostilidad en su primo pero lo ignoro, sonrió a su padre

— ¿Dónde has esto?—Pregunto Ron abrazando a su hija

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte

—Un poco tarde—Aseguro Ron—Claro que me preocupe, un día te fuiste y solo dejaste una nota ¿Qué paso?

Rose vio a su padre y sintió un poco de culpa sobre todo al ver las ojeras de su padre, no era justo que ella le hiciera lo mismo que había hecho su madre. Y de repente Rose recordó lo que había dicho Teddy sobre el artículo que había escrito sobre él.

— ¿Has visto a mamá?

—La vi el otro día que paso a buscar a tu hermano—Ron sonrió con melancolía—Sabes que son muy unidos

Esa fue la cereza en el pésimo día de Rose el notar la cara preocupada de su padre y el hecho que ella no había llamado ni siquiera para decir que no estaba muerta o algo por el estilo, por otro lado su hermano pasaba más tiempo con su madre, lo más seguro era que su padre se sintiera abandonado, y no podía culparlo por sentirse así. Había estado más preocupada por ella, que por las personas que le importaban, Rose medito sobre su actitud, ella no era la clase de chicas que preocupan a sus padre por un berrinche.

—Por lo menos Hugo no se comporta insoportable—dijo Rose con una sonría —Realmente siento no haberte mandado ninguna carta

—Lo bueno es que estas bien. ¿Qué tal tu vida?

—Bien—contesto Rose no muy segura, la verdad es que no estaba nada bien, pero no quería sumar otra preocupación a su padre, suficiente tenía ya el pobre hombre con soportar a su hermano y el trabajo como para decirle que Scorpius Malfoy había estado en contacto con ella, conociendo a su padre eso sería el peor error que ella podía hacer. —Ya sabes que se defenderme sola

—Bueno—Ron sonrió aunque no estaba muy convencido de lo que su hija le decía, sabía bien que presionar a Rose no era la mejor opción ella le diría las cosas.

—Debo volver al trabajo —dijo Ron. —Ven a verme más seguido

—Claro que si, y Papá lamento haberte preocupado

Rose sonrió antes de caminar, se sentía extrañamente bien, ya no sentía la molestia que había sentido unos días antes… tomo la Red Flu de regreso a Londres.

* * *

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

James odiaba los silencios incómodos como el que estaba viviendo en ese momento con sus primas aun no comprendía porque tenía que ir de compras con Victoire

— ¿Falta mucho?—Pregunto cargando las bolsas que sus primas muy amablemente le dieron, una mirada penetrante por parte de Roxanne le indico que no era muy prudente seguir preguntando cuanto faltaba

—James—Roxanne hablo bajo captando la atención del chico — ¿Iras esta noche?

— ¿Qué?—James se inclino para poder escuchar a su prima

—Esta noche a casa de Scorpius—dijo la chica con los dientes apretados, dada la impresión que no quería que nadie supiera sobre lo que estaba hablando

James asintió rápido, comprendía porque Roxanne quiera ir, incluso porque estaba susurrando, la razón tenía nombre y apellido: _Lysander Nott_

Roxanne volvió con la comitiva de chicas que Victoire traía, James suspiro pensado lo mucho que comenzaba a odiar ser arrastrado de compras con sus primas.

.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Scorpius observo nervioso su celular Rose había dejado de contestar a sus mensajes a pesar de que él estaba muy seguro que ella lo haría, esto lo puso molesto y el hecho de estar en una cita a ciegas, gracias a su abuela no lo ponía demasiado alegre

—Creo que eres lindo—Gabrielle Zabini sonrió

Scorpius la vio con una mirada de desprecio, conocía a Blaise Zabini y conocía a la chica por eso sabía bien que no era su tipo, de hecho jamás lo había sido. Además que ella había estudiado en Beauxbatons

—Sé que soy lindo, el punto Gaby, es que no te encuentro atractiva y siendo sinceros no eres muy rica—Scorpius se detuvo y sonrió de forma maliciosa—El hecho que nuestros padres sean amigos no nos hacen amigos ¿Por qué estaría interesado en alguien como tú? No tienes la mejor familia, ni eres más rica que yo pero sobre todo no eres tan linda—Scorpius mordió la manzana frente a él. Estaba cansado y molesto, no tenía demasiado ánimo para tolerar a esa chica, con una sonrisa aun en los labios se levanto del lugar, su pequeña cita le había dejado claro algo, Rose Weasley no iba a dejarlo esperando un mensaje

Rose salía de su departamento había perdido un día de trabajo con el asunto de su vecina, luego la visita a su padre lo habían dejado cansada, lo único que deseaba era dormir pero antes tenia que comprar algunas cosas

— ¿Pero qué?—dijo al ver el auto de Scorpius Malfoy frente a su edificio

Scorpius se cruzo de brazos y le mostro su mejor mirada molesta

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me contestas?

—Detente ahí—Rose levanto su mano —No tengo por qué contestar nada

—Bien, entonces solo sube —Scorpius abrió la puerta del auto –Ya estamos atrasados

Rose entorno los ojos y negó con la cabeza, busco su varita de ser necesario usaría magia para alejarlo. Scorpius parecía saber lo que tramaba

—La fiesta de Alice, me pidieron que pasara por ti —dijo Scorpius, bien podía ser una mentira, pero era cierto que Alice tendría una fiesta sorpresa

Rose se relajo, había olvidado la fiesta, le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Scorpius antes de subir a su auto

—Que linda eres cuando tienes deseos homicidas —Scorpius Sonrió mientras veía el rostro de Rose tornarse de varios colores. — Además me preocupe por ti, después de tu mensaje esta mañana donde la pobre vecina fue atacada… No podía estar tranquilo

—No creo ni un poco eso—Rose sonrió—Que el Gran Malfoy se preocupe por la gente es digno de un reportaje

—No soy una joven promesa del Quidditch como James, pero valgo un poco

—¡Si claro! ¿Podrías solo callarte?—Rose cerró los ojos y conto hasta diez, odiaba caer en las provocaciones de Scorpius.

.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Lysander apuro a su hermano, era tarde y odiaba llegar tarde a las fiestas

— ¿Crees que esto le guste a Athena?—Lorcan señalo su camisa

— ¿Enserio? Creo que ella tiene algo mal en la vista desde que acepto salir contigo

—Muy gracioso, pero esto es serio

—Ya supéralo—Lysander acomodo su cabello—Ya pasaron seis meses, no volverá, mientras más rápido lo aceptes más rápido podrás seguir con tu aburrida vida

—Somos gemelos—Lorcan alzo una ceja molesto por el comentario de su hermano

—Cierto, mira lo pondré de esta forma, tardaste cinco meses en hablarle, dos meses en besarla, un año con ella y ya pasaron seis meses desde que terminaron... Supérala, por cierto en mi si luce el rostro —Lysander dijo con una sonrisa—Vamos, se volverá incomodo si sacas esas cosas durante la reunión… Solo ódiala en silencio como un chico normal

—Pero no la odio, ya la amo

—Hermano ¿Me oíste? Dije como un chico normal—Lysander camino hacia la chimenea —Enserio no se que vio en ti

Cuando los gemelos Nott aparecieron todos estaban esperándolos

—Llegamos tarde—susurro Lorcan—Odio llegar tarde

—Ya, que esto es tu culpa

— ¿Mía?

—Si es tuya ¿Quién estaba histérico por no encontrara la playera adecuada —Lysander suspiro resignado mientras veía a sus amigos sentados en la mesa —Esto—señalo el lugar —No es una fiesta

Lorcan sonrió mientras ignoraba las quejas de su gemelo

—Es una fiesta para Alice —Athena golpeo la frente de Lysander. —Ella no puede ir a fiestas, así que es nuestra pequeña fiesta VIP para ella, muy exclusiva

— ¡Si claro! ¿Cuándo te volviste tan complaciente? Es casi como hablar con —Lysander volteo a ver a su hermano —Es aburrido

Scorpius sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo, sabía que hacían un esfuerzo por no pelarse con Albus, por alguna razón que desconocía los gemelos Nott especialmente Lysander no lo toleraba

—Hazlo por mí —Alice hizo un puchero

—Por ti todo lindura —Contesto casi en automático Lysander con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Alice y le sonreía a su novia

Roxanne le mando un beso a Lysander

—Yo tengo el cerebro y el las hormonas —Dijo Lorcan de forma seria.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—Pregunto Rose a Scorpius, se sentía tan fuera de lugar rodeada de todos ellos, era cierto que Alice era su amiga pero no llevaba una amistad muy cercana con los demás. Quizá los gemelos y su Prima Roxanne eran los únicos que parecía que no la veían extraño como lo estaba haciendo Albus en ese momento, Rose casi podía sentir la mirada de su primo sobre ella, James parecía que solo hablaba de Quidditch con Frank. Rose suspiro profundo tratando de calmar sus nervios

Scorpius sonrió como niño pequeño mientras veía el rostro de Rose Weasley frente a él, la chica había hecho una buena pregunta, esta vez el no había tenido nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cocina de su casa ese día.

—Porque nuestra amiga no puede salir todavía, y como la queremos tanto hacemos esto—Athena contesto viéndolos a todos.

—Oí que harán una despedida para Victoire—dijo Alice. — ¿Qué será Roxanne?

Roxanne sonrió por el tono que había dicho Alice las cosas

—Bueno Dominique sugirió hacer algo al estilo Muggle, lo normal, chicos bailando y algo llamado Besorama

Scorpius palideció ante esa palabra, Bueno en Londres había muchos sitios que se dedicaban a eso, no necesariamente tenía algo que ver con él o con Rose o eso esperaba «Estúpido Besorama» Pensó Scorpius, comenzando a sudar cada vez mas.

* * *

Hola ^^/

Lamento la demora en este capitulo y en general con las demás historias. Espero ponerme al corriente pronto, ando viendo lo del trabajo y demás cosas que me traen dando vueltas por toda la ciudad u_u) la vida es dura

Gracias por todos sus comentarios realmente son increíbles

Raquel, Isis, Sally, las personas del face que me tienen agregada y del grupo que por cierto cambio de nombre xD muchas gracias por su paciencia y comentarios ^^ bueno espero su opinión Aprieten el Botón que dice Review, que no les cuesta nada y me hacen feliz a mi ^^

PD 1: Espero tener este fin de semana el nuevo Capitulo de I DO o el proximo lunes a mas tardar, la próxima semana el final de CS [me da tristeza que este por terminar]

PD: 2 como ya había comentado en mi Face participare en el Reto **Desata tu imaginación de Octubre a Diciembre** de la Pagina **Amantes De Los Fanfic.** aunque no sera con un Dramione ya que me toco otro Fandom. que no es Harry Potter ojala me vaya bien


	8. El Líder de los corazones Rotos Parte 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING yo solo tome prestados los nombres**_

_**como podrán notar he cambiado a los padres de los protagonistas como los de otros personajes, solo usare sus nombres**_

_**Disculpen las Faltas de ortografía tratare de corregirlo en estos días**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a **_**MioKathx Malfoy Granger**

* * *

Beautiful Chaos

Capitulo 8

_**El Líder de los corazones Rotos**_

_**Parte 1**_

-.-.-.-.-.

Karma, solo eso podía ser, acaso Scorpius la acosaba solo por el puro gusto de hacerlo... ¿Por qué su madre publicaba semejante reportaje?, diez páginas sobre el estúpido rubio con tendencias a teñir su cabello de otro color, sin duda signo de enfermedad mental

—No es tan guapo—dijo Rose, aunque sabía que eso era una mentira— ¡Maldito!—dijo a la revista, pero ya lo había decidido no contestaría mas mensajes, no caería en su juego. Lo mejor era concentrarse en su vida y en evitar seguir leyendo esa revista, era definitivo. —De acuerdo una última hojeada y será todo—Rose volvió a leer la revista. Sin duda tenía algún problema serio

Scorpius Sonrió al ver su rostro en la portada, era tan guapo, aunque no era su mejor Angulo, ¿Lo habría visto Rose? Le mandaría unas cuantas revistas solo para estar seguros, ella no contestaba sus mensajes ¿Qué tenía que hacer un chico para que una chica le hiciera caso? Seguro su padre no había sufrido de ese problema, él y su madre se amaban como adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas.

—Scorpius ¿Estas escuchando?—Alice aplaudió frente a él

—Te escucho—Contesto el chico acomodando su cabello—Por cierto, no tenias que decirle a Albus que no te gusta como canto, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa

—Espera, detente y rebobina—Dijo Alice rápido—Scorp. Ami no me molesta que cantes, eso me ayuda a dormir a Henry. Es a tu amigo a quien no le gusta que cantes

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, frunció el ceño de forma pensativa

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—Quizá no quería herir tus sentimientos, pero volviendo a temas importantes…—Alice sonrió— ¿Qué ocurre con Rose?

— ¿Viniste a visitarme al trabajo solo para preguntarme eso? Tu vida si que debe ser aburrida

— ¡Cállate! Quiero tener una cita con alguien que no sea mi hijo, pero contesta la pregunta—Alice hizo un puchero

—Porque todos hacen eso—Scorpius Sonrió—No hay nada con ella, ¿Porque tu y mi hermana parecen tan interesadas? Dime algo—Clavo sus ojos en ella de forma curiosa— ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?—Ahora él la vio más serio.

Alice sonrió nerviosamente, vio en todos lados esperando salir de esa situación. Había olvidado lo astuto que Scorpius podía ser para conseguir información, jamás dejaría de hacer honor al apellido Malfoy y como le decían en la escuela "Pregunta y saca información de todos" ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes de interrogar al chico? Es que el estado de lactancia la estaba dejando sin mucha creatividad. Sentía ganas de llorar, aunque eso era por las hormonas— ¿Por qué me acusas de algo?—Finalmente dijo con unas lagrimas—Yo solo me preocupo, sabes estoy todo el día sola, solo quería un poco de contacto con otro humano. —las lagrimas salían como un rio desbordado, Alice pensó que si lo hubiera planeado no le hubiera salido tan bien

Scorpius tallo su frente, lo peor que podía hacer era hacer llorar a una mujer, si agregaba que era una chica con un bebe al lado sin duda diría que es un reverendo imbécil ¿Qué clase de persona hacia eso? Comenzaba a sentir un poco de culpa, pero no la suficiente. —Deja el drama—dijo el chico dándole un pañuelo—Te comprare algo lindo

Alice maldijo, Scorpius era demasiado astuto como para caer ante las lágrimas aunque fueran lagrimas reales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorcan suspiro por tercera vez en el día, logrando que su hermano terminara de exasperarse más de lo que ya estaba

—Lo entiendo, estas triste, deprimido por lanzarte un Avada. Podrías ¿No se? Hacerlo en silencio —dijo Lysander—¡Supéralo! Hermano lo que te hace falta es volver al mercado femenino, te lo aseguro hay un océano de chicas esperando por ti, solo hay que ponerte en oferta de nuevo y con esa cara de estreñido no lo lograremos

—Pero yo no quiero un océano…

—No lo digas—Lysander puso su dedo en los labios de su hermano—Si vuelves a decir su nombre te juro que te lanzo algo, aunque mamá me regañe. Vamos hermano eres un agujero negro de la depresión.

Maldita costumbre la de Lorcan de estar deprimido cual chica tras una separación, Lysander era más práctico en cuestiones amorosas, si algo no funcionaba pasaba a la siguiente letra del abecedario ¿De dónde había salido su hermano tan delicado? Eran gemelos pero eran tan diferentes, Lysander casi lamentaba el momento en que Lorcan había crecido para convertirse en una versión femenina de él mismo.

— ¿Que acabas de decir? —Theo había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta— ¿Qué ocurre con Lorcan?—Pregunto intrigado

—Papá dile que deje de estar llorando como chica abandonada

Theo vio a su hijo tallo su frente, jamás le dijeron que ser padre era tan estresante

—Primero—Theo apunto a Lysander—Deja de molestar a tu hermano. Lorcan es más sensible ¿Quién era su novia?—Pregunto susurrando

—Athena Malfoy—Contesto Lysander

—Sigo aquí—Lorcan carraspeo—Que susurren no los hace invisibles

—Shhh—Theo coloco su dedo en los labios de su hijo menor— ¡Por Salazar! ¿Cómo dejaste que ella se te escapara?—Theo puso su mejor cara de preocupación—Necesitamos un plan

—Espera…—Lysander sabía que eso era sinónimos de problemas, cuando su padre salía con alguno de sus planes por lo general terminaban con ellos limpiando el desastre. Cualquiera que hubieran hecho y con la mirada seria de su madre, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! Lysander tenía miedo de la mirada de su madre

—Decidido, yo los ayudare

Lysander vio a Lorcan ambos respiraron agitados y un escalofrió se apodero de su cuerpo, estaban en problemas, muchos problemas luego todos preguntaban de donde habían salido tan bromistas ¿No podían tener un padre más normal?

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy acomodo su traje gris su expresión era seria. Todo estaba bien en su vida, su esposa era hermosa sus hijas eran hermosas, todo era hermoso en su vida, todo menos los horrendos cabellos de su hijo ¿Lentes? Se había atrevido a usar Lentes como si fuera la copia de Potter. ¿Desde cuándo su hijo usaba lentes? Era como si hubiera entrado en una especie de dimensión desconocida donde Scorpius planeaba cambiar todo lo que era, no le extrañaría que efectivamente le diera la noticia que era Gay, Draco podía aceptarlo, podía manejar esa situación , aun así ¿Por qué lentes? De los muchos accesorios para el rostro su hijo había decidido usar lentes para las fotos. Y no es que no se viera bien, al contrario su hijo era todo lo que las chicas soñarían, tenia de donde sacar todo ese encanto. Aun así eso no quitaba el hecho que se comportara extraño, Él jamás hizo estupideces por amor, solo molestaba Hermione lo cual era muy diferente a teñirse el cabello, o usar horrorosos lentes, por qué Molestar y acosar a la chica que te gusta esta muy alejado de cualquier cosa que su hijo se propusiera. Quien fuera la chica que había vuelto idiota a su hijo debía saberlo pronto.

Hermione vio a Draco de hito en hito

—No esta tan mal—dijo tomando la revista—Se ve muy guapo, se parece a ti. —La voz de Hermione era de orgullo, como solo las madres saben hacerlo.

—No es eso, claro que se ve bien—Draco volvió a fijar sus ojos en la revista—Solo siento que está cambiando.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

—No quiero presionarlo, la última vez que hable con él me pidió tiempo para poder descubrir el hombre que podía ser, recuerdas todo lo que dijo de desprenderse y algo de un ave que sale del nido y cosas de animales… Que si lo pienso fue de lo más extraño—Draco suspiro resignado—Al menos Athena es normal

—¡Aja!–dijo Hermione de forma consecuente—Tan normal como se puede ser en esta familia.

Tal vez resulte extraño que alguien cuya única pasión consiste en tratar de ser mejor persona se lo pase bien con sus hijos, pero es así. Draco se la pasa bien. Atención, no es que se le inunden los ojos de lágrimas cuando piensa en que se les ha caído un diente o que algo les ha pasado. Pero en conjunto, considera que los hijos son mucho más interesantes que los adultos con los que trabaja y se pone muy irritable con aquellos que les hacen daño. De hecho, de vez en cuando quiere destrozar a algún imbécil que hace llorar a alguna de sus hijas. Y cuando caza a esos bastardos, y cuando está muy seguro de que han hecho lo que han estado haciendo, toma las medidas pertinentes para que sean incapaces de volver a repetirlo, y con mucho gusto, sin problemas de conciencia. La diferencia con su hijo es que jamás le ha dado un motivo para ser paranoico o desconfiar de su capacidad de elección. Hasta ahora que por primera vez da señales de evidente confusión mental.

—Draco —Hermione tomo el brazo de su esposo—Se nos hará tarde

Draco asintió, antes de actuar como un padre controlador debía saber todos los detalles que envolvían el comportamiento de su hijo.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Victoire sonrió complacida cuando llegaron las invitaciones de su boda, las cosas estaban saliendo a pedir de boca.

—Son hermosas—Lavender Brown dijo con una sonrisa—Querida, serás la segunda novia más hermosa de esta familia, después de mi

—Gracias—Victoire sonrió con complacencia—He leído sus entrevistas, primero James y ahora Scorpius Malfoy, debe decir que no creí que él dejara que usted le hiciera la entrevista

Lavender acomodo su cabello y sonrió

—Bueno tengo mis contactos, el joven Malfoy se mostro de lo más feliz con salir en la portada, creo que su lado vanidoso pudo con él

—Como todos los Malfoy—Victoire sonrió—Aun así es tan extraño que lo hiciera

—Todos quieren su momento para brillar, créeme los Malfoy no son diferentes del resto de las personas, quieren ser el centro de los reflectores, yo cumplo eso… Pero hablemos de ti y tu boda, será un evento maravilloso ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre los la asistencia de los Black?—Lavender sonrió, La verdad era que sabía bien lo muchos que algunas personas querían su momento bajo los reflectores, Victoire era una chica que lo buscaba, demasiado linda atrapada entre un montón de primos, no podía resaltar como le hubiera gustado. Bella pero no lo suficiente, sus padres no tenían un apellido de renombre, el tiempo de rendir honores a los sobrevivientes de la guerra había terminado, la fama de la familia Weasley continuaba pero no como los primeros días, algo sin duda lamentable para una chica tan bella como Victoire, si tan solo tuviera la suerte de las niñas Malfoy o incluso de Gabrielle Zabini sería muy diferente. — ¿Crees que el Abuelo de tu prometido asista?

—Bueno, Teddy está muy feliz con la boda—Victoire sonrió tímidamente, jamás había sido el centro de atención mucho menos se imagino salir en la portada de alguna revista. Teddy lo hacía en ocasiones, después de todo sus padres habían muerto en la guerra la gente tenía mucho aprecio a los difuntos padres de Teddy. Victoire nunca soñó con algo así.

Lavender era buena en su trabajo, podía distinguir a alguien que quería ser popular. La mayoría quiere eso. ¿Por qué? Porque ser popular quiere decir ser querido. Todos quieren ser queridos.

Desgraciadamente, no todos lo son.

¿Qué tienen en común las personas populares que las hacen tan populares?

Todas ellas tienen:

• Una manera amigable en el trato social

• Alguien para ayudar

• Un interés en todo lo que acontece en su ambiente de trabajo o estudio

• una imagen moderna y atractiva.

Esas no son cosas con las cuales las personas populares nacen. Es el cultivo de esas características lo que las hacen ser tan populares... Victoire cumplía con todas esas normas solo le faltaba el dinero y seguro pronto lo obtendría, y ella estaría ahí cuando eso ocurriera, ¿Acaso no era su trabajo como reportera?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James lo supo cuando la mujer se le quedo viendo fijamente que las cosas no estaban bien… había algo que nadie sabía o casi nadie, el estúpido de Lysander lo sabia… revolvió su cabello mientras trataba que su nerviosismo no se notara.

—Eso estuvo cerca—dijo Frank acercándose— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, simplemente estoy distraído—James contesto distraídamente— ¿Cómo sigue Scorpius?

Frank arreglo su ropa. Practicar Quidditch con un jugador profesional sin duda era la peor cosa que se le pudo haber ocurrido, pero era parte de su elaborado Plan para descubrir la raíz de los problemas de su amigo, Scorpius había creado una elaborada historia en torno a los Potter, que Frank solo podía preguntarse que tenían de especiales, además James no le causaba emociones homicidas como Albus, el maldito que había embarazado a su hermanita.

—Bien, su ego no disminuye pero eso es normal en él—Bromeo Frank

James, supo que el joven medímago había evadido la pregunta, volvió su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba la mujer, no había nadie respiro lentamente, en el momento en que las personas se enteraran seria un escándalo. Su padre estaría tan decepcionado de él. Quizá sería un duro golpe ¡Vaya escándalo! Ya podía imaginar a Lavender Brown o la misma Rita Skeeter disfrutando con tal primicia, solo pensar que alguien se enterara le causaba cierto nerviosismo, estúpido Lysander tenía que saberlo, si no lo hubiera visto en aquella ocasión saliendo de ese bar Muggle, es verdad había pasado un año y Lysander no había dicho nada. Había mantenido su promesa de no decirlo, pero la duda estaba ahí siempre ¿Cómo decirlo? Se esperaban muchas cosas de él. James sabía que tenía que afrontarlo, pero ni el estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Lo siento—se disculpo James—Solo estoy cansado

—Cuanto lo siento, deberías descansar en tus días libres no estar conmigo

—No te preocupes de todas formas practicar no hace daño y necesito hacerlo si quiero estar a la altura

—Debe ser mucha presión ser el hijo de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley, se espera mucho de ti

James asintió. Era cierto, se esperaba mucho de él, incluso el esperaba cosas grandes

—Todos tenemos presiones, es decir tu—James señalo a Frank—Debe ser difícil ser hijo de Neville Longbottom, además estas estudiando medicina Muggle, eso es mucho para un chico de tu edad

Frank sonrió, lo cierto era que siempre lo comparaban con su padre pero no tenía esa presión sobre él, debía agradecer a Scorpius por decirle que no tenía que estar bajo la sombra de su padre, su amigo era bueno dando consejos por extraño que pareciera, y a pesar de ser su paciente Scorpius podía ser muy listo. Por otro lado jamás aplicaba sus consejos en el mismo.

—Un poco, pero trato que no me afecte. Por cierto tu prima Rose ¿Qué ocurrió entre Scorpius y ella?

James frunció el ceño, esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Ahora comenzaba a ver las cosas de una manera diferente quizá no fuera tanta amabilidad por parte de Frank acercarse… al parecer todos estaban muy interesados en remover el pasado eso no podía estar bien, apretó la botella de agua más de la cuenta lastimando su mano, pero no le importo

—Nada—contesto James de forma automática, clavo sus ojos en Frank con tal intensidad que no dejaba duda de que no contestaría más preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido en Hogwarts

—Claro—Frank sonrió inocentemente, podía sentir la tención en el aire, esto le intrigo aun mas, había algo extraño y lo extraño no le gustaba demasiado, aunque siendo practico su oficio era lidiar con enfermedades y hechizos fallidos, como medímago estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de pacientes, aunque recientemente había aprendido gracias a sus estudios Muggles que hay cosas fascinantes que las enfermedades, la psicología era una gran rama de la medicina Muggle y sin duda había mucho material cerca de él.

— ¿Sabes cómo nos dice Scorpius?—Pregunto Frank en un esfuerzo de bajar la tención en James—El Club de los corazones rotos

James alzo una ceja

— ¿Corazones rotos?—Pregunto aun confundido— ¿Por qué?

—Según él, ninguno es bueno en el amor, Lorcan y su hermana, Tú y todas tus novias, yo y mi eterna soltería, Lysander y su compromiso hacia todas las chicas, Albus y su "Relación" con mi hermana, y por supuesto el líder es él y su nulo entendimiento del romance y que no ha tenido ninguna novia.

—El líder de los corazones rotos. —James soltó una carcajada—sin duda es algo muy típico de Scorpius

-.-.-.-.-

Abrir la ventana para fumar el último cigarro del día y escuchar a tus vecinos hacer sus cosas. Sin duda era algo que Rose no se esperaba, mucho menos con la intensidad que se escuchaban, abrió la boca en forma de indignación ¿Es que no tenia vergüenza? Su mal logrado día estaba terminando de la peor forma posible. Primero ver a Scorpius en la revista alborotando sus hormonas, ni siquiera sabía que eso se pudiera a su edad, pero el hecho era que Scorpius había despertado de nuevo la sensación de incertidumbre. Luego durante el trabajo una mujer no dejaba de quejarse del servicio que si bien ella no es precisamente la mejor mesera del mundo ni espera ganar un premio por el mejor café servido en la historia. No quita que aun necesite ese trabajo, luego cuando al fin logro quitarse todo eso, su tarjeta de crédito no paso, lo que le supuso una nada agradable llamada al banco, donde estuvo media hora hablando con alguien de acento escocés que le aseguraba que no había pagado su factura lo cual termino siendo un error del sistema. Claro y porque no sumar a eso la enorme mancha en su pantalón mientras caminaba por las calles. Simplemente iba a tener que vivir con el hecho que había manchado su pantalón con tempera roja. Y aunque lo intentó, no logró sacar la mancha. Hasta usó bencina, y cuando eso no funcionó, trato con magia lo que termino de arruinar la prenda – y así su nombre quedaría grabado en la memoria de las personas para siempre. Y no de la mejor forma. —Bien—dijo Rose viendo la hora, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y tenía que sacar a las mascotas de la vecina

El sonido de los dos amantes al lado se incrementaba, como si no tuviera suficiente con sus propias ideas y pensamientos, los vecinos venían a recordarle más las cosas, con total resignación tomo su abrigo y salió decidida a olvidar esos ruidos del otro lado de la pared.

Scorpius sentía el frio de la noche aproximarse demasiado rápido, estaba afuera del edificio de rose y no es que hubiera ido por que ella no contestara ningún mensaje y estuviera preocupado por su seguridad, después de todo solo habían atacado a su vecina... Una pobre anciana. Rose tenía razón ¿Qué clase de persona hacia eso? Si una pobre mujer ya no podía estar segura, que impedía que Rose no fuera la siguiente victima de ese completo desconocido atacante de viejitas indefensas, y no es que Rose no supiera cuidarse sola, pero nunca está de más ser precavidos

Scorpius sabía bien que Rose era alguien responsable y que si no le había mentido sacaría pronto a las mascotas de su vecina... vio su reloj faltaban cinco minutos para las 19.00 entonces la vio salir, tenía razón las mascotas estaban prohibidas pero al parecer ahora seria cómplice de su pobre vecina

—Tarde—dijo Scorpius— ¿Por qué sales tan tarde?

— ¡Joder Malfoy! —Rose exclamo llevando su mano al pecho— ¿Es que planeas matarme de un susto?

—Tranquila—Scorpius alzo las manos. —Pero deberías ser más cuidadosa, ¿cómo sales sola a estas horas? Hace apenas unos días me dijiste de un loco que ataca ancianitas

—Ahora me dirás que estas preocupada por mi—Rose rodo los ojos. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Claro que me preocupo, un loco suelto y tú te asustas conmigo, al menos dame crédito he venido a ver que estas bien

—Malfoy, yo sé cuidarme ahora dime ¿Por qué estas aquí?

—En que concepto tan malo me tienes—Scorpius suspiro como si realmente creyera lo que estaba diciendo—Soy tu amigo

Las alarmas de Rose se encendieron tan rápido como si un incendio se estuviera propagando en ese momento, él había usado un tono tan amable que cualquier chica creería realmente lo que él dijera, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella iba a caer de nuevo con ese tono de voz tan encantador que tenia él

—Rose, te dije que quería ayudarte

—Malfoy, no quiero ofenderte pero no me interesa tu ayuda—Rose siguió caminando con Scorpius detrás de ella, el perro de su vecina no tenía ninguna prisa por hacer sus necesidades, las mejillas de Rose comenzaban a ponerse rojas "Debí ponerme una bufanda" Pensó rápido. Era tarde para dar vuelta atrás

— ¿Ellas hacen comentarios maliciosos sobre ti a tu espalda, o directamente en tu cara ?—Pregunto Scorpius—Tus primas

— ¿Qué? —Rose se detuvo en seco. De donde sacaba tantas tonterías — ¿Te escuchas algún momento?

—Se que no te han invitado a la boda, al menos tu prima no te ha invitado, lo sé porque me llego una invitación y me lo dijo Roxanne

Rose carraspeo nerviosa, suficiente era con sus problemas económicos o con los problemas que pudiera tener con su padre, no necesitaba a Scorpius recordándole su falta de comunicación con sus primas, quizá no eras muy cercana a ellas o no compartía el gusto desmedido de ellas por las compras o el dinero. No es que fueran pobres en su familia, pero había aprendido de mala gana que el dinero no es solo para derrochar con cosas inútiles como lo hacía su madre

Scorpius sonrió al ver el rostro de la chica Pero tan pronto como apareció, el breve gesto de felicidad fue remplazado por uno de genuina frustración.

—Escucha Malfoy, no sé que estas planeando, es mas no quiero saberlo—Asevero Rose señalándolo con el dedo—Pero entérate que el Boda de Victoire es lo último que me importa

—Rose—Scorpius hablo pausado— ¿Estás segura?

—Así es… esa boda no me interesa en lo más mínimo, aunque me invitaran no tengo planes de ir

—Rose—Scorpius volvió a usar un tono bajo—Creo que estas molesta, por eso lo dices... Pero si me vez a los ojos y me repites esto entonces creeré lo que dices

Rose, sonrió sarcástica, por alguna razón el parecía muy convencido de las cosas y su tono era más amable de lo normal

— ¡No me interesa ir a esa estúpida boda!— Exclamo

Scorpius se encogió de hombros luego dirigió una mirada atrás de Rose

—La oíste Edward, creo que puedes irte...Para futuras referencias deberías estar más concentrado en tu lista de invitados—Scorpius le dirigió una sonrisa cínica al chico detrás de Rose

Rose abrió la boca y vio el rostro de Teddy antes de dar media vuelta

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?—Susurro Rose conteniendo el llanto

—Trate, en verdad trata de decírtelo… Fuiste tú la que dijo todo eso–Scorpius sujeto su brazo antes de que ella caminara en busca del chico—Déjalo ir ¿Por qué te preocupa?

— ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asunto?—Rose lo golpeo en el rostro, el sonido de una cachetada sobre el rostro de Scorpius se escucho— ¿No has tenido suficiente de arruinarme la vida? ¿Qué más quieres? Creí que desde la escuela no tendría que volver a soportarte

— ¡Demonios! —masculló mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, sintiéndose algo entre enfurecido y avergonzado. ¿Por qué ella le volvía a decir cosas de la escuela? Tallo su mejilla– ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? —Finalmente pregunto— ¿Qué fue eso tan malo que te hice?

—Malfoy, solo quiero olvidarlo así como lo hiciste tú

— ¡Exacto!—contesto Scorpius—No lo recuerdo, no puedo tienes que decirme

—No lo hare, ahora suéltame—Rose hablo en tono grave—Suéltame y vuelve a desaparecer de mi vida como lo hiciste hace años

Scorpius dio unos pasos, ella lo confundía ¿Qué es lo que el había hecho? La cabeza le dolía y las voces volvían una tras otras como el susurro del viento, sentía que todo se desvanecía y el aire era más pesado. Parpadeo confundido y la imagen de Albus apareció, Scorpius apretó los puños

"_**No te preocupes por Rose, ella no sabe nada así que está bien" **_

Esas palabras las había escuchado en algún lugar, vio a Rose quien sostenía su varita entre su ropa, no dudaba que la usara contra él. Scorpius camino hacia atrás, debía recordar lo que había olvidado. Tenía que alejarse de Rose rápido, dio media vuelta y camino hasta su auto, dudaba siquiera poder conducir solo quería estar en un lugar que no diera tantas vueltas.

Rose lo vio, estaba pálido como si pudiera pasarle algo, se sintió mal quizá no debía golpearlo, pero recordó lo que había hecho por su culpa Ahora Teddy estaba molesto con ella, Malfoy se merecía cualquier cosa mala que le ocurriera, tomo la correa del perro de la vecina y camino de regreso a su departamento, con suerte los ruidos de los vecinos ya habrían terminado

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lysander suspiro resignado, un rostro confuso se asomo en su rostro

— ¿Señor Malfoy?—Pregunto sorprendido

—Hola, Theo me ha puesto al tanto... Primero la información —Draco sonrió

— ¿Te escapaste de Hermione?—Pregunto Theo. — ¿O te dejo venir?

— ¡Por favor! —Draco sonrió —No necesito el permiso de mi esposa para poder salir

—Te dio permiso—dijo Theo. —Primero Lorcan—Theodore Nott señalo a su hijo—Termino con tu hija hace seis meses

—Lo sé, de todos es el único que me agrada. —Draco examino al chico—Tu no—dijo a Lysander sin un poco de amabilidad

—Sigo aquí, los puedo oír—Lorcan se señalo—Están hablando de mi

Draco y Theo sonrieron ignorando las quejas de chico.

—El problema con los chicos de ahora es que no hacen nada, son unos vagos que no se esfuerzan—Draco hablo alto.

—Ahora tenemos internet —afirmo Lysander—Y fuego

— ¿Qué edad crees que tenemos?—Theo lo vio serio

Lysander se hundió en el asiento del auto, sin duda su madre lo vería de esa forma que tanto miedo le daba, sin contar con la señora Malfoy. Es que simplemente no podía tener un padre más normal

—Blaise viene de camino—dijo Draco

— ¿Y Pansy? —pregunto Theo

—Cierto… Pansy también

Era peor de lo que creía, cualquier cosa que Lysander pudiera imaginar sin duda no era nada comparado con el cuarteto de Slytherin reunido… si algo había leído y esperaba fueran mentiras lo que esas cuatro personas juntas significaban era problemas

«Estúpido Lorcan» Pensó, todo era culpa de su hermano y su amor no superado, ahora tenia que lidiar con un grupo de ancianos que no comprendían que ya eran mayores.

Como siempre Draco tenía una idea, Hermione tenía razón debía hablar con Scorpius, pero no implicaba que no obtuviera información de la misteriosa chica que tenía a su hijo actuando como idiota y la mejor forma era investigando de primera mano, ¿que mejor que los amigos de su hijo? y de paso ayudaba a su amigo. Porque si algo necesitaba Theodore Nott era relajarse mucho, estaba trabajando más de lo necesario, quizá recordar los viejos tiempos y pasar tiempo con sus hijo era lo que necesitaba para dejar de estar tan tenso.

La calle estaba medio vacía cuando estacionaron el auto. Lysander se estremeció de solo pensar lo que estaba por ocurrir. Había sido secuestrado por su padre y su mejor amigo y probablemente le esperaba unos días muy agitados.

_**Cinco Cosas que Lysander Odia: **_

_**5.- No poder culpar a su hermano de algo**_

_**4.- Tener que limpiar el coche**_

_**3.- El amor [Aunque sienta cosas por su novia]**_

_**2.- Que su hermano sea mejor que él en los estudios**_

_**Pero lo que Lysander mas odia es saber que probablemente su madre estará enojada gracias a las maravillosas ideas de su padre **_

* * *

Hola ^^/ Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 8 lamento la demora..

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. mas de 100 me pone feliz ^^

•A los que han comentado en mi reto a pesar de no ser Dramione muchas gracias por su apoyo..

Aprieten el botón que dice _**Review**_ y háganme saber su opinión es gratis se los aseguro


End file.
